All's Fair
by Blanca-Chan
Summary: What happens when a high-ranking and lonley assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself playing 'bodyguard'. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 1: Haruko Asuka's assignment**

It was cold, dark, and stormy. I could feel the rain run down my neck, right where some loose hair was stuck to. I was soaked to the bone, kneeling down on that roof, with a pair of binoculars. I was watching my target. Just waiting for the moment he was alone... at the moment, he was surrounded by something I couldn't remember ever having: a family. Yup, that's right... I don't remember ever having one... there were only quick mental flashes of people I didn't know. A woman, with emerald green eyes, and short to the neckline brown hair... a woman with black hair, and beautiful sapphire blue eyes... and a man, a brown head, with green eyes-just like the woman. I guess those people where my family, though I couldn't be sure. What brought me to that thought? I had black hair, and one sapphire blue eye, while my other was that green color. My genes must've been messed up, or something... if I came out looking like so...

This man... he was lucky... I've been watching him for days now, and his family seemed to really care. I felt... envious... this man had a spouse, and children... and love... things I couldn't remember ever having... and I probably would never be able to obtain it... who would want an assassin for love?

Quickly shaking my head, I kept close watch, just waiting... I didn't want to spill the blood of the children. He, and his wife put their children to bed, and left the room. I stood, moving to another area to follow the view of them. I jumped across the roof, and lost my footing... luckily, I grabbed the edge just in time. Imagine if I would have fell?

Pulling myself back up, I carefully crawled to the one end and unstrapped my sniper rifle from my back. I loaded it with one bullet; that was all I needed, I was one hell of a shot. Quickly taking aim, I fired... The bullet broke through the window, and pierced the man in back of the neck. Seconds later, blood splattered. I didn't feel any emotion at the moment... I didn't even feel remorse for what I'd just done. This man... owned his own company, was a loving husband and a great father to three... and yet, I didn't give a damn. I wasn't happy that I hit my mark, but I didn't feel bad for it either. My body was like one emotionless, empty shell of sorts.

Once I was paid half in advance, given a name, and a small file on the person... he or she was my target. I didn't care who he was; once I had my eyes set, he was as good as dead.

With my rifle in hand, I lept over to the next roof and used the fire escape to climb down. Afterwards, I disappeared into the dark alleyway.

* * *

The rest of the night was like a blur. I couldn't exactly remember what I did after 'work'. I think... I went down to Cat's Cradle for a few drinks. A bar, where ALL mercinaries and assassins went to for drinks. No one except those in that line of work, or the few men that brought our work knew about it. Usually, if someone just wanted a job done quick and sweet, with low pay would get the men to hire one of us down there. I rarely went for those jobs... don't get me wrong, I did accept a few, but mostly if the job holder requested I do it.

I recall getting hit on... and touched... then knocking the drunk right through a few tables. Also, a job offer, I think Akio refused it... then it came to me, which I refused as well. After that... everything went black. Maybe I drank too much?

I groaned, hearing my alarm go off. On top of that, I could hear the phone ringing and Nala, my cat, meowing. I rolled over to my side, hiding my head behind a pillow. The sound still came through, and I snapped up.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I shouted at all three-the alarm, the phone, and Nala. Slidding out of bed-without thinking-I smacked my alarm off of the bedside table and ran over to the phone.

"H... Hello?" I muttered out with a yawn as I placed the phone to my ear. Man... my head was pounding.

"Is this the residence of Haruko Asuka? May I speak with her?" Came a dry, and bitter sounding voice.

"This is her." I replied, holding back another yawn.

"I have a job for you... it'll be a tough, challenging one, but the money for his head is good. Do you accept?" He continued as I scratched the back of my head. I was out of it, barely listening. I was searching around for the cat food as Nala pawed at my foot.

Without thinking, I responded: "Yeah... sure," I could hear him chuckle lightly from the other end as I scrambled about, trying to collect myself. Hanging up the phone, I started searching for Nala's bowl... and some aspirin for my hangover headache. With a few blinks, I came to notice Hina wasn't around... was she still asleep?

When I spotted Nala's bowl, I made a quick grab for it, and poured some food into it. She had clean water; one less thing to worry about. Dashing into my room, I glanced at the clock: 10:30 am. No way Hina would still be asleep... hell, she was the first one awake in the building everyday. "Hina? Hina?" I called, rubbing my temples. The doll was nowhere in sight... where could the little doll have gone now?

"Ow... my head," I muttered under my breathe, and heard something blow up slightly... in the kitchen. That woke me up, that's for sure. I jumped, slipped, and fell right onto my backside(not to mention banging my head against something). I gritted my teeth, rubbing the new lump on my head.

"Damn," Slipping, slidding, and tripping over toys, coloring books, and crayons, I made a break for the kitchen. Everything... absoultely everything had some smoke in it. I coughed, and heard a little cough along with mine. "H-Hina?" My voice out to my doll in between the newly found coughing fit. Then felt a tugging on my pants. Glancing down, there was the little blonde headed, green-eyed, and adorable doll.

"What did you do?!" I demanded, sternly, and a cold edge to my voice. She whimpered and cringed back some. I felt my face flush with slight anger... only Hina could bring out any emotion in me.

"I... I..." Sniffles, "Was only t-t-trying to m-make y-you breakfast..." She barely could get the words out as she sobbed...

"Hina! How many times do I have to tell you?! You're not allowed in the kitchen without me i-" Cut off once I saw her face. Tears swelled up at the corner of her green eyes, and she held her hands to her chest cutely. She tried wiping away her tears with the sleeves of her pink and white dress; however, only more tears poured out.

"Y-You w-w-w-work s-s-so hard. I thought you deserved b-breakfast in b-b-ed... and a d-d-day off..." She stuttered, and stumbled out her words as she started sobbing. The semi-warm, tiny buds of water raced down her porcelain-look-alike cheeks. With a sigh, I picked the doll up; how could I stay mad at that? Kissing her forehead, I headed for the bathroom.

"Come on Hina; let's get you cleaned up." I told her in a soft voice. She sniffled, and her sobbing soon came to a halt as I had her take off her clothes, and put on some clean ones; a purple and black dress, one I sewed together some time ago for her. Hell, I sewed a lot of different outfits for her to wear. She looked so cute in them, and I couldn't help but design and sew more for her to try on. Yeah, if you're wondering, I went to school for fashion designing... although I never finished-that much of myself I knew... from records I found.

I heard a beep coming from the living room; from my laptop. With a few blinks, I allowed Hina to run off to watch TV while I sat on the couch with my computer. Opening up newly sent file to me, a heavy sigh escaped me... why did I agree to this? It was too late to turn back now. I hated quiting after I accepted... maybe my target was someone I could deal with in a day or two. The file was pretty detailed, name, date of birth, blood type, yatta-yatta.

Daemon Crimm Rougier, whom has been using Zack as an alias. That sparked my interest some... why was he using an alias? Usually someone using one always was interesting-as I saw it anyway. Roughly 19 years old, about 5 ft and 11 inches in height... weight was unknown. Blah... purple hair, kind of faded violet colored eyes. Blood driven sword.. move on, scroll down-whoa! Wait a minute! A sword that likes blood?! That was just beyond creepy... maybe this Daemon would be a challenge, as the man had said. Skimming through some more information, I came to learn he was actually a run away prince; a prince of some land called Ipomea-Alba. Weird name. Why would someone want the head of a run away prince? It just didn't make any sense to me... maybe he did something he shouldn't have. Why did he run away? That made no sense either. The file didn't state why his head was wanted, or why he ran away... guess those questions will just plaque my mind, never to be answered. Lastly, was a picture of him in the file. I stared at it for sometime-getting the image memorized; even when I closed my eyes and thought of it, it would be a clear and perfect image. His eyes... were unique, to me anyway. I never seen any like them. Pretty good-looking-whoa, whoa. Where were these thoughts coming from all of a sudden? I shook my head, and quickly looked over the file once more. Last place he was located... didn't know so well, but I'd find it...

* * *

I caught a glimpse of him as he walked by. I was standing idly in the dark, minding my business, and-okay, okay... I was slacking off... and just sitting around in a tree. Heh... ANYWAY, I was cough slacking cough when something caught my attention. A figure; he seemed to be limping lightly. Pfft... whatever. Then... his figure seemed familiar, and I moved ever so quietly to one of the lower branches of the tree to get a better look. Thank gawd I had pretty good eyes, I could see him slightly. So familiar... AHA! It was him; my target; the dead man; the man whom the bullet in my rifle was waiting for; Daemon Crimm Rougier. With a slight smirk, I reached for my rifle... and felt nothing! Gah! I would've flailed if I didn't want him to know I was there. Where'd I put the stupid-oh wait... I left it leaning against the tree's side on an upper branch-great. With a small growl, I moved again, slowly to be quiet and started climbing to the higher branch I was on. Soon as I had my gun in hand... he had already entered the ramen shop.

Damn... now I'd have to go in too... well, not really, but I couldn't afford for him to go out the back or something and loose sight of him. He seemed injured, and maybe he believed he was being followed. Lords knows he might've had some plan to use that place to sneak out of and throw his other 'stalker' off track. Heavily sighing, I climbed down and strapped my weapon to my back, right before heading into the ramen shop myself...

Stepping in, people started staring... most likely at the gun strapped to my back... whatever, I didn't care; not one bit. A white cat walked by me as I stepped in... of course, I payed no mind to it... or anyone else for that matter. Daemon was sitting that the counter, so I sat a few seats away. I wasn't planning on ordering anything, but one of the workers asked me the usual 'My name is blah, blah, and what can I get you' crap. I ordered a small beef ramen-not too much money, and at least I'd have a little something in my stomach.

For one moment, I saw his eyes glance at me, but then turned back to his meal. My eyes glanced around at the place, before settling on Mr. Daemon. Exmaining his condition... he was more wounded than I thought. His clothes were torn up, and I could see all the freshly obtained wounds on his body, some of them were still bleeding by the looks of it... he was holding a cloth to his side-trying to stop some bleeding-and the fabric was blood red, and probaby still wet from the blood... was he outnumbered? I know he's my target and all, but that wasn't fair. Alright, so I have a thing for keeping things in 'fair fights'. I didn't use trickery or gangs, and certainly didn't like it; I dealt with everything on my own. I glanced at his sword, still in it's sheath- it gave me small chills at how creepy it seemed.

Suddenly, I heard his voice... a soft, and gentle sounding voice... addressing me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at his face.

"Is there any particular reason you are staring at me Miss?" He asked, and I didn't answer. After a moment or two, I turned back, to the meal that was being set infront of me. I started eating-hey, why waste money? It tasted pretty good, and I might as well enjoy it... who knows, it could have been my last meal. This time, I started watching Daemon from the corner of my blue eye. That cat... was sitting on a stool, and watching him. It seemed... too odd to be a true cat... I knocked the thought right out of my mind as my target sighed.

"Am I truly that interesting?" He asked, not only addressing me this time, but the cat too. Maybe it wasn't just a cat after all. The feline mewed cutely, and I saw him smile... a nice smile that-gah! Noooo! Target, Asuka! Target! He was a dead man when you were though with him! Get your mind out of it! I yelled at myself... I honestly didn't understand why I was having these sudden thoughts... first time too, ever, over a target. I couldn't hear what he said next, but I saw the cat paw at him and mew again. He finished his meal, sat money down on the counter, and was all set to leave; he stood. My eyes still followed him, and the cat hopped off of the stool, and landed right by his feet. He knew I was watching him; I could tell. Daemon turned to me, and bowed... a really prince-looking bow, and chuckled down towards the cat. Right at that moment, I knew it; he was truly the Daemon I was searching for.

"You wish to accompany me?" I heard his voice ask as he started leaving; probably talking to that cat. I gulped down the rest of my ramen quickly-hot, hot! I burnt my tongue, ouch. I didn't have time to worry about that... I got up quickly, and placed the money to pay for the food on the counter, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 2: Asuka loses to Daemon**

I hid myself quite well among the trees; they didn't even know I was there... Daemon, and some woman whom was dressing his wounds were just talking... and talking... I could barely make it out as I gave a very small yawn. I was semi-hoping the feline woman knew what she was doing when it came to bandaging wounds... I don't know why, but I did... guess I felt bad about him being ambushed... and now worse, over the fact that I had to end his life. Odd enough reason, my emotions were on the fritz. Very rare for them to come about when I was working. Oh well...

Shaking the thoughts completely out of my mind, I went into my 'killer mode' again, right before I pulled by rifle from my back. Loaded it once, and I was good to go; I took quick, but careful, and accurate aim. Well... at first, I thought it was accurate-I fired... and sadly to say, I missed. That stupid feline! UGH! I missed because of her boba-ass! I saw her ears twitch once, then bam! She grabbed and moved my target right before my bullet pierced the ground; where he once sat. Damn... that was a waste of a good bullet. He blinked, and stared at the bullet hole in the ground... probably either angry, or in disbelief... I sure as hell wasn't sure.

"How...what...?" I heard the words form from his mouth, and a hiss comming from the woman; a very cat sounding hiss... hey! Was _she_that cat from before? I didn't have time to take aim, and fire again, for the feline-like woman was now heading towards me... hopefully she was still in the dark to wither I was around the tree of not. I strapped my gun to my back quickly and began to move to another tree. As she got to the tree, I continued moving myself... this time, ever so quietly, and gingerly making it behind Daemon. I drew my katana that I brought along. The cat woman didn't know I was there, and I was pretty sure he didn't know I was there either... I thought wrong; very wrong... he did, indeed, know I was there. Why was I so out of it? I never was like this... I just... couldn't understand, as to why me... Haruko Asuka from _Cat's cradle,_ a top-assassin... was losing all of a sudden... I NEVER lost... and here I was, point blank losing at my own game.

It would be bloody, but I was going to decapitate him; take his head off in one foul strike... just one strike. Suddenly, before I could land my killing blow, Daemon moved! He stood and turned ever so swiftly, and he faced me, with that damn creepy-ass sword of his in hand. Just one glance at it sent a quick chill down my spine. I hated that sword... no matter how long I stayed around it... it creeped the hell out of me, and that's that; case closed; end of story.

He gave me a very cold look; staring back at me. I glanced up from his blade, to his face and into his eyes... he wasn't happy. Well... who would be after he or she got shot at?

"I assume you are the one who shot at me M'Lady?" He said, and the cat woman hissed at me. I took a quick look at her, then turned back towards Daemon. My face held an uncaring, almost emotionless look... I didn't answer him. Silence ensued. He didn't move, and neither did I; he was waiting for me to make the first move... I didn't want to. Just two statues, standing in the dark, staring at the other... could be used to describe us at the moment. I had to get this moving along some how; I wanted to go home. Suddenly, I moved... I aimed a quick vertical slash for his side. In result, he blocked easily by bringing up that creepy as hell blade horizontally.

The second our blades clashed, I brought my leg around to hit him in the head; hopefully for a knock out-that's how much force I put into it. To my surprise, on the other hand, he stopped my kick by catching my foot. Before I could act, he gave a push, putting force against my leg... it knocked me back. Next second, he thrusted that damn sword that I hate at my shoulder; the shoulder of the arm that was holding my blade. As I fell back, I drew my arm away, and caught myself by flipping back; kicking that cursed sword away with the heel of my favorite heeled boot. Following, I had to move again, for the feline-like-annoying-brat tried to swipe at me with her, rather large I might add, claws. In order to avoid that, I had to dive roll to the ride. Daemon wasn't going to give me time to recover and attack back at the moment... nope, nope. He brought his blood driven, creepy, yet mysterious blade to me again. His next three swipes sent very odd, purple colored energy blades my way. Now this wasn't fair... two-on-one! Ugh... the odds were slightly stacked against me when it came to Daemon having help, and I didn't.

This was just annoying... I was never really well with any type of sword anyway... I mean, I knew how to use them, but not so well. Let's just say, hand-to-hand combat was more of my thing. I held up the weapon to block the first one, and slid the blade quickly into its sheath. I was going to try this my way now: Koppo style. Flipping next, and sidestepping, I managed to evade the next two energy blades. Well... kind of. The third one lightly gave me a cut across my shoulder; leaving a slash in my top. I ignored it though, as I shifted into a deep stance, my Koppo stance. I watched Daemon closely, as he, as I seemed to guess, angled his feet-slightly together. I saw his beautiful colored eyes move from me, to the freaky cat woman, before coming back; full attention on me. He seemed to be in thought, and I didn't budge an inch. Even when the other female hissed at me. No movement once more; again, two, well now three, statues just standing there in the night breeze. The wind pushing against my back, so my dark colored hair flowed forwards. This... was nothing but a staring contest at the moment. He was just... staring... and I stared back... like I said: staring contest of sorts. How it turned into this was beyond me.

What Daemon did next, seemed a little too weird to me. He slid his blade gracefully over his hand, cutting it. I watched the crimson red substance, blood, drip for a moment. Emo attempt now? Well, I got news for you buddy, you were going about it all wrong! You cut your _wrist_,not the palm of your hand! I wanted to burst into laughter at my own trail of thoughts, but I managed not too... even though I wanted to so damn badly. Why did I find it funny? I don't know, don't ask. Suddenly, he slammed his palm into the ground in front of him. What the hell was he doing? He was creeping me out slightly now. Who cuts the palm of their hand, and then slams it into the ground? As I watched, a rune circle appeared at his feet. I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly. Really... what the hell was he doing?!

My question would be answered... when a strange, bird like creature began to emerge from the ground-great... just another damn problema! And now... I knew Daemon knew a few 'magic tricks'. It was an odd looking thing, I never seen anything like it. Large raven or phoenix design to it, along with two tails... and a nice touch? Well, that nice touch happened to be dragon-looking scales on its body. Oh yeah... it was beauty-not really... it scared me a little... just because I never seen the thing before. Its screech was ear-piercing.

I still didn't move... and the feline-lady meowed out of slight pain while holding her ears. The creature send a great, powerful gust of wind at me... sheesh... I think that bird could send a car or two rolling down the street if it wanted. I fell back, but managed to get to my feet again by flipping again; gaining my ground once more. The stupid bird wanted to play? UGH! Why me? It attacked me, with a claw aimed to go right through me. I had to act fast, and act fast I did. Instead of drawing one katana, I drew my second one too, and blocked(just barely). The sound of its claw clashing against my blades rung in my ears, and it tried using it's second clawed leg to try and break through. I just managed to keep the block up, and from the corner of my green eye, I could see my target tugging on the feline-like woman's arm... I guess so they could run. I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear the words... the sound of the clashing till ring in my ears... like bells... no, worse.

I gave a low growl as I watched the try to run, and I was stuck; dealing with Big Bird. When I tried to pursue, the stupid thing cut me off, at each attempt. This was giving me a headache... the whole situation, as a matter of fact. Big bird had me at a stalemate when I attacked it; it countered with another gust of wind.

"Damn..." I muttered under my breathe as I had to pull back. This assignment was harder than I thought. Soon as I reached for my gun, the one with the exploding shells, it poofed in a purple smoke; disappearing like a children's magic trick. Damn... he was already gone... I sighed, and fell back on my butt with a groan. I had found him out of sheer luck, but now I'd actually have to tra-or did I? Their footprints were still fresh in the mud... and I doubt they'd _clean up _those markings; not enough time to. By the time I caught up and found the young prince, it was nightfall. He was asleep... his face relaxed and calm... those gentle facial featur-GAH!! Ugh... seriously... why me? Why did _those_ thoughts have to plaque my mind now? Of all places! I banged my head against the tree I was hiding in a few times-ouch. I would've shot him, if it wasn't for the barrier he put up... now I had to wait. I tried shooting through... no luck. The bullet was gone as soon as it touched the shield. "Hm..."

I watched him, deep in thought... trying to recall memories, and trying to recall who I was... yet nothing... absolutely nothing came to mind... well, a name did. Jun. It made no sense... I know my name wasn't Jun... who was Jun? I must've fallen asleep sitting up, because next thing I knew, it was morning, and I heard I yawn. I lifted my head right up... did I sleep? Or stay up all night? I wasn't even sure anymore. Glancing down at my target, I could see he was up. Early bird maybe? I wasn't... I wanted to go back to sleep... but I couldn't; I had a job to do. As soon as I saw movement, and the barrier break, I aimed my rifle and fired.

I saw him wince, as it went through his shoulder... damn if he didn't move, it might've hit its mark. I merely aimed again, waiting...

"Come out coward and fight honorably!" Daemon yelled blindly at me... since he didn't know my location at that moment. I shot once more; more of a warning shot this time. I stepped out like he had asked... I don't know why, but I did. He glared at me. I felt bad now... for trying to take his life. Mainly because he was already wounded before I came along...

"I'm very sorry, Daemon, but..." I muttered to him, and taking another quick shot for him... why wasn't I aiming? Stupid mistake number one... or was I doing it on purpose? I saw Daemon fall back, and blood raced out of the new wound... I didn't move... he stopped moving... but I kept my rifle aimed. Was he actually dead? Did I really get him? A new rush of questions in my mind... then... without much warning, his body started turning into dust.

Huh? What the hell was going-oh shit! Then I realized: it was trap, or a trick. He was behind me, and probably rady to kill me! I realized... a little too late. I felt the hilt of his damn blood thirty sword his the back of my head... _hard-_ouch. I couldn't help but to drop my rifle and slump forwards and fall to the ground, as everything in my sights turned black, and the sounds of the morning birds were fading away... was I dead?

No... knocked out, and down for the count...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 3: Playing 'Bodyguard' for Zack**

_There was a sea of blood... the sweet, nectar scent of blood filled the mansion's air... the scent was so strong, it was slowly overpowering the smoke smell... human bodies littered the household's floors. Their blood stained the beautiful cream curtains, the waxed, ice-looking floor, the used-to-be clean cream walls, the white-cream furniture the beautifully carved tables... everything. Just everything was stained with their blood. Nothing, but screaming was heard... and the flames of the fire that started to elope the home. Two men struggling..._

_One thing visible through the struggle were two little girls... frightened to death. One a brown head, and the other black. They were crying... _

_"Asuka! Jun! Run!"_

_"Daddy!" One screamed..._

Father? Jun? JUN! Now I remembered... Jun... Haruko Jun... my sister. The sister I despised. Was that a memory of mine? The black-haired girl looked like me... if I was younger, that is. I didn't understand it... it just seemed... to confusing to me. I decided to throw that, whatever it was, to the back of my head... there were bigger problems for me.

I didn't know much about going on now... or what was going to become of me... everything was just black after that little scene... I could feel someone's hands on my body... no, not in a sexual way... more of a searching for weapons and disarming me way. Next thing I felt, was something tying me up... great. It would be sometime, but finally, I could feel myself start to come to.

"Ah, you're awake Miss." An all too familiar voice said... Daemon... I groaned and lifted my head to look at him. My head was pounding... bad headache.

"...Such a dirty trick..." I started, "I like... heh..." I lied there. I didn't like the trick at all... I just wanted to see his reaction to it.

"I have a few questions for you..." He replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm kidding," I said seriously when he did raised a brow at my statement. "It was clever, I admit..." It was clever... he outsmarted me for a moment. "And they are?"

"First, your name."

"Ayaka Ayame." I replied, a fake name... I heard it somewhere. Now, I was waiting to see if he would catch on; if that was to my real name or not. Daemon looked at me, without much of a reaction... maybe he wouldn't catch on.

"Who hired you?" He demanded. I mentally sighed... truth was, I didn't know who my client was... I had forgotten to ask. I blinked a few times...

"I don't know my client's name, nor do I know what he or she looks like."

"What exactly were you told about me?" He asked... ugh... questions, and questions...

"Well Zack, I mean Daemon Rougier-as I should say: your Highness... I know quite a bit about you..." I sighed. Daemon sighed, too.

"I see. And what reason has your employer given you for wanting my death?" Hell like I knew. I didn't know... it wasn't included in the file...

"I can't tell you that, it would ruin the fun." Daemon sighed at my words, and replied with:

"Well, I could just kill you and save a lot of trouble..." _Ouch. _That didn't sound all too nice... then again, I didn't care so much. If I died, I died, right? Nothing more... then a thought crossed my mind. Hinaichigo... I couldn't just die and leave the doll medium less all of a sudden.

"It doesn't have to be like that..." I replied, sighing. A new thought crossed my mind... I still had my little mist bomb under my tongue. Maybe I could use that to get myself out of this situation.. I'd have to keep it hidden; allowing it to be seen would just be stupid. "How about, you untie me, and I'll tell you?" I knew that sounded stupid, but that was all I could come up with...

Zack shook his head, standing up before me... towering over me with his height. I felt short, even though I was on my butt. "No, I won't untie you. But I won't be killing you either."

"Aww, why not? So mean, Zack." I said, and Daemon frowned at me. "What's with the frown?" I asked, slightly amused.

"You are a very deceiving woman. I have a thing against Serpents."

At that, I raised a brow. "How am I deceiving, hmm?" I asked, and got a simple reply:

"You have something planned."

Damn... he knew I had something up my sleeve to get myself out of the mess. It didn't seem like he knew exactly what I was planning, but he knew I was plotting... now I needed to think. What would be better than just blinding him and killing him? Or blinding him and possibly getting beat again anyway... think Asuka, think... aha. If my theory was correct, Jun would've been hired, too... I didn't like her, hell, I hated her. I'd use that to my advantage. I could kill her, and pretend to defend Daemon... for now anyway.

"As a matter of fact, I do, but only if this little deal I have for you doesn't go through smoothly." I replied, trying to sound convincing.

"Make it a good deal, and I will be glad to comply. Are you a woman who goes back on her word?"

"Unlike Jun-another person sent after you-I keep my word." I replied softly.

Daemon sighed again... "Then what's your deal?"

I gave a mental smirk. "Well, I can help you; I know how other assassins think and work. Saving you the trouble of having to defend yourself alone. In exchange, no payment, you untie me, forget that I attacked you in the first place. All I want to do is get back at Jun... easily done if I help you." I could see it on his face... Daemon was thinking about. It sounded like a pretty good deal if you ask me. He took a few steps closer to me.

"So help you get at this Jun person...and you'll help me stay alive while I go after whoever wants me dead. I like that deal." I smirked mentally again. I knew it; he agreed. Hook-line and sinker... maybe not. He drew the sword I hated... that creepy thing. I swear... if I could, I would've taken it, and buried it somewhere.

"What do you know of blood oaths?" He asked... and what the hell was a blood oath?

"Thought you would." I smirked, this time he could see it. "By the way, the name's Asuka... and nothing, why?" I spoke, telling the truth... my name, and that I didn't know what a blood oath was.

Daemon smirked at me... a very devilish smirk. "A Blood Oath is a binding contract that cannot be broken. Going against that agreement results in immediate death." I mentally groaned... looked like I was REALLY going to be stuck his 'bodyguard'. I wanted to just deal with it for a bit, then kill him when he would least kept it, but now that was ruined. Eh... whatever. I'd agree...

"Fine." I muttered, and Daemon cut his hand with his sword...again. Dayem, Prince guy... you seemed pretty wanna-be-emo to me. He walked behind me, sword in hand-HEY! What the hell was he-OUCH! He cut me, too! That hurt... my hand was now bleeding... slightly heavy. Ow, ow, ow! Damn it! He was lucky I was tired up! I would've hit him in the groin for that! AND HARD! I would like to see him try and reproduce if I did... Shaking the two bleeding hands, both of us glowed purple for a moment. When the glow faded he untied me. Well... it felt better to be untied... I stretched my arms.

"And where is my equipment?" I asked, continuing to stretch. He pointed to a small pile of weapons, and some other equipment. I stood, and stretched my legs for a moment, before kneeling by the pile and hiding the things back in their spot. I was pretty surprised... he managed to get most of the hidden weapons, even the ones disguised as earrings was piled with the stuff. He didn't get my breast dagger, or my tiny ball of blinding poison. Overall, I was still surprised... and slightly impressed. I wasn't watching Daemon at the moment, but I could hear fabric being torn. He handed me a small piece of cloth. Huh? I blinked at it a moment... then I noticed my hand was still bleeding. Oops. What was that word I was supposed to say? Thank you? Yeah... that's it... I think.

"Thanks," I said, using it to bandage the wound. He gave a slight bow as he spoke. Was that out of habit? If it was, it would have to stop.

"You're welcome, M'Lady," I blinked a few times... what I said next, I said it bluntly.

"I know you're royal and all, but you don't have to bow; easily gives you away."

Daemon sighed with a sweat drop. "Old habits die extremely hard."

"You're going to have to put it away; that's how I was sure you were who I was after...You bowed to me in the ramen place." Another blunt response from me.

Daemon nodded. "Duely noted M'Lady."

"M'Lady things got to stop too; someone might hear you." AGAIN... another blunt response. Daemon sighed again... and nodded.

"Hey; I'm only doing my end of the deal here." I said, wanting to sigh.

"I know, and for that I'm thankful. I just...don't know what I'm going to do."

"Hmmm? Well, soon as you're ready let me know."

"What I WANT to do, is find whoever wants me dead, and probably kill them before they kill me. But how would I go about that?" He asked me, and I didn't have much of an answer...

"Well, you wait for your next attacker and see if you can get some info outta him or her."

"And how would you wish to track after this 'Jun' person?"

"Little Jun-Dear'll show up; either to kill me or kill you." I replied.

Zack chuckled. "Sounds fun."

"All we have to do is wait."

"Sounds simple enough. However, I'm not waiting here. We're going to the village Hidden in the Leaves." I shrugged... wait, where? Oh well...

"Fine; I'm only following you around." Zack nodded towards me, and started walking. I followed behind him... thinking... about that dream, or memory, flashback... whatever the hell you wanna call it. Who were those men? I wanted to know... I now remembered Jun... but I wanted to gain more knowledge over who the men were... more questions kept creeping up into my head, and I continue to try and remember something else... anything... nothing. I must've been following the Prince automatically, because, before I knew it, the sun was setting. Zack stopped... and I almost walked right into him.

"We'll set up camp."

"Okay..." I replied, slightly tired. Good idea: sleep.

"Would you, mind helping?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Tell me what to do."

"You can get a small fire going, I'll cook after I get bedding arrangements set up."

Bedding arrangements? Why? I usually always slept sitting up when I was out on a job. All I needed was a place to lean my back against.

"Okay then." I muttered, before starting to do what I was told. He got to work on what his task was, too. First I had to gather some wood, which didn't take me too long. I started poking at the first with a stick as I just plopped my butt down. I guess he was done, and I must've zoned out, because when I glanced at him, he was preparing a small rabbit for... I suppose, a stew. Yup, I had to have zoned out if he had time to finish AND catch a rabbit. I gave a small sigh, still poking at the fire. Why wouldn't I remember anything? Why? Why did I have to be the one to lose her memories? I heard Zack's voice addressing me. I pulled out of my thoughts to hear.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Why was he asking? It's not like he cared... or maybe he was just naturally that nice? I dunno...

"Nothing." I continued to poke at the fire.

"Doesn't look like it."

"There's nothing wrong." I repeated.

"Whatever." He put the stew on to cook and stirred it. After some more poking, I threw the stupid stick into the fire, and watched it burn. He didn't say anything... but he was watching me. I could feel his eyes on me every so often. I pulled off my gloves, and stiffled a sneeze. I stretched my fingers, and sat my gloves down. My mind was just about ready to start wandering off again, that is, until Zack started talking to me. He started off with a question...

"How did you come to be an assassin?" I thought about it a moment... I didn't know. I just... knew I was one... I didn't even know why. How sad was that?

"Don't know. Lost most of my memory somewhere down the line." I replied, honestly.

Daemon blinked. "You have an idea...when?" Ugh... questions, questions. Why me?

"When what?"

"When you lost your memory." Again... I thought about it... I didn't know. I think...

"I think I was 19..." I saw Daemon nod quietly and stir the stew again. Afterwards, I stayed quiet. I mentally drifted off... in deep thought. How was Nala and Hina doing without me there? I was never gone for more than two days... and something gave me the feeling I'd be gone way longer than that now. I heard Zack's gentle voice... it broke me free from my thoughts.

"Ok, it's done."

"Hmmm?" I glanced up at his face... noticing his eyes. For the first time, I actually had a good look at them... they were more nice in person than in the picture. A very nice, almost faded violet color. Yes, they were truely unique... probably more unique than my eyes, and my eyes were different colors. One blue, the other green. I would've leaned in closer to get a better look at them, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"The stew."

"Okay then..." I watched him pour me a bowl... I wasn't really hungry, but whatever. I thanked him and began eating.

"You're welcome," he replied to my thanks, and started pouring himself some as well and began to eat. I kept to myself... I didn't know if I should've started an conversation. Was Hina eating what I left in the fridge for her to heat up? Was she feeding Nala?

Daemon finished quickly, he didn't eat much. "G'Night," he said and went to lay down.

"Night..." I muttered, finishing up myself. Soon enough, I went to lay down, too, in my spot... I started drifting off... then before I knew it, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Slight warning:** Beware. The opening to this chappie is a rape flash back. If it's typed up in _Italics _that's the part. You can sip if you wish. It's not too detailed... but I don't want to offend anyone, so I'll leave this warning.

**Chapter 4: Asuka, and Jun, and Amay! Oh, my! Part 1**

Another odd flashback or dream type thing...

At first... it started off harmless enough...

_Two women, seemingly 17 or 18 years in age, were standing in a room... I couldn't see their faces clearly... it appeared to be a bedroom: two beds, a lamp, a dresser or two..._

_"Asu-chan! You have to leave this place... I'm telling you, they'll only kill you with whatever they're sticking in your body! It's not affecting me like it is to you. They'll give up on me and stop, but you, they won't!"_

_"Jun... I can't. I promised Father I'd take care of you. And to do that, I just can't leave you here. You're coming with me, or I'm no-shh!"_

_That's when I came to realize, the two were my sister, Jun, and myself. The door knob was being twisted slowly, and the door popped on open... and slowly entering was man-well built, and pretty bulky. He closed the door behind him, and moved quickly. Before we could even really react, he had given us a good blow to the head, each. Without much of an effort, he had Jun tied up and locked in the closet... as for me, well... he forced me to the bed. No matter how hard I struggled, the man was too strong; he easily overpowered me. He forced my clothes off, and pressed his body against mine aggressively... I could feel it... he was getting happy down there... and getting even more excited by my screamings, sobbings, and beggings. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks... I wasn't ready... I didn't want this... I always wanted to keep my virginity until I was ready; until I found the right man..._

_"P-please! Stop! I-I'm not ready for something like this!" I pleaded, but he didn't comply. I heard him unzip his pants, and I saw them drop. Eyes wide, I fought more, and more... but he spread my legs, and pinned my arms down by my side. _

_"S-Stop!" I stammered. I was wishing--hoping he'd give in to my begging and screaming and stop... or that someone from the organization would hear, force him to stop, and get him off of me._

_"Mmn... nice body, sweetie." I heard his voice... ugh... his breathe smelled of pure alcohol... this man was drunk. He tried to kiss me, but I quickly moved my head to the side. If he was going to steal my virginity, then so be it, but he wasn't going to steal my first kiss, too. "This is going to be the best ride of your life," He added, bringing his lips to my neck. I tried one more time to break free, and I had no luck. Suddenly, I felt him forcefully enter me, and nothing else, but a wave of pain I never felt before. I gasped at it, eyes wide. I bit down on my lip, and shut my eyes tight as I felt the blood trickle out of me..._

_That night... that man... that disgusting, vile man had his way with me... and there was nothing I could do about it..._

I snapped up and started hyperventilating. I rubbed the side of my head... it was just a dream, just a dream. I told myself this a few times until my breathing evened out. Just a dream my ass... I remember clearly... that actually happened to me in my teenage years... I was raped...

I looked around, and I didn't see Zack. "Where the heck?" I began to wonder... then I heard his voice from behind me.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah..." I muttered, trying to forget what I just dreamt of.

I saw Zack nod. "Sleep well?"

"Some what..." I lied. I didn't sleep well at all...

"Good."

I yawned lightly, and went through my bag. I untied my black hair, and started brushing it out... out of the corner of my green eye, I could see Zack start a camp clean up. I would've helped, but... I just didn't feel like it; I wasn't in the mood. Afterwards, he checked his map, and I tied my hair back up into a high ponytail when I got all the knots and tangles out. All of a sudden... why was I having these dreams? Flashbacks? Did that hit to my head from Daemon start it all? I had to wonder. His soft voice rang out, and once again, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Whenever you are ready, let me know."

I stood, and stretched my body a bit before replying. "Ready."

"Let's go then."

'Okay."

He started walking off, and of course, I followed behind him...

"If we're lucky, we'll get there before nightfall."

"Mmm-hmm..."

After that, Zack fell silent, and I kept to myself. I laced my fingers behind my head, and I started thinking again... about that night. Why? Why me? What did I ever do during my time there to attract that man to me? Why couldn't he have gotten to know me, and maybe try to earn my heart and body rather than take it? That was the first time I was raped... I was raped three times. And each one, no matter what I did, I could never break free. Each time, the man committing the crime against me was rough, stronger than me, and horrible. All three of them... later on, didn't meet a very happy end; that I was sure of. Was I... that desirable to men? I didn't know... I'm not man, so I couldn't answer that. Half of me just wanted to ask Zack if I was attractive and desirable just so I could get an answer to why I was raped... the other half of me kept me from asking. I barely knew the man... and it would be awkward to do ask... even if I meant nothing sexual or anything of the sort by it. I just wanted answers... As always, Zack's gentle voice pulled me free from my thoughts.

"What world are you from?"

"Japan?" I blinked a few times. What did he mean by that?

He blinked back at me... "Which Japan?"

"What do you mean 'Which Japan'?" I asked, honestly confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"Never mind."

"Okay..." I responded... still confused.

I yawned, and he just sighed... I got an uneasy feeling... one of those feelings when you _know _something's about to happen. Apparently Zack got that feeling, too. His hand slid to the hilt of the damn vampire sword of his. I started putting on a fake act--like I didn't know. I kept my ears and eyes sharp though, and my little blinding poison ready. As we continued to walk, from the corner of my blue eye, I saw something shine... and then, I saw it rush for Zack's head. I reacted quickly, drawing my throwing knife and throwing it for the other.

_Cling_

With a small clash, both knives feel for the floor. I gave a mental sigh of relief... I was able to cut it off.

"Is this that other person you spoke of?" Zack asked me as he turned upon sound. At first, I wasn't even sure who threw the knife. The woman came out of the shadows of the trees; revealing herself. She had brown hair and both of her eyes were emerald-green... Haruko Jun... damn. I KNEW she would be hired, too. I didn't understand why people insisted on hiring both Jun and myself for every assignment. Just because we were the Haruko Sisters from _Blue Rose Gun Shop _and _Cat's Cradle_ didn't mean anything... yeah, so in those two spots we were known as the best... whatever. She smirked and winked at Zack. He blinked at the wink.

"Um...pleasure to meet you...Jun is it?"

My eyes narrowed to a glare at my sister. Jun smiled at us both...

"How sweet, you know me."

"Are you too...related?" Zack asked, looking over both of us; eyes scanning both of us. Some how, he figured out we were related.

I didn't respond, but Jun did. "How did you know when I got all the good looks?" She gave a light girl-ish chuckle.

"Similar petitness. Though, I am very much sad that you were going to kill me without letting me see your beautiful face." He smiled. My face dropped to a frown for a moment. Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold on one there, buddy! You mean to tell me, she just threw a knife at your head, and you're going to compliment her?! What the hell was wrong with you?! Maybe all men did want was a pretty face... and Jun, as much as I hate her, always did have a pretty face...

Jun winked, in return to his smile. "How cute, didn't think you'd be so handsome." She replied.

"Well MiLady, you seemed to had not found fit for proper introductions." He bowed a little, but kept his eyes on hers. What the hell?! I could only watch the two...

Jun smirked, watching him, and bowing her head lightly. I was deeply confused, and I blinked... Zack stood straight again, smiling at Jun. She said nothing, nor did she do anything. She kept her posture until her eyes moved from Zack to me. I stared back...

"What is troubling both of your fair minds?" he asked.

"Nothing, sweetie."

"Nothing." Zack sighed at our words.

"Didn't think I'd see you helping the target." Jun smiled sweetly as she spoke. I replied with:

"I'm willing to help anyone if he or she is _your_ target."

"How awful..." We sent daggerd glares at each other at the same time.

"Now now, let's not start fighting..." Zack said, and we ignored him...

"This time... I will make sure I kill you." Jun smiled again.

"Too bad... this'll be the last time anyone'll ever see your face again." I replied...

Zack sighed again, and Jun's voice rang out.

"Daemon, You can;t seriously be working with this." She pointed to me, with the look of digust on her face.

"If it helps me get to the person who's purchasing my death, I can."

"How sweet, you're helping a real backstabber."

Daemon shrugged. "I'd like to live to see my 21st birthday is all."

"Aho...Backstabber? Good one. Although, you fit that description more than myself." I retorted with a smirk. Jun's eye twitched lightly. She pulled out a handgun that was hidden in under clothes and shot at Zack. Soon as that happened, I reacted with a round house kick to knock the gun out of her hands. I knew Zack was a big boy and could easily block it, or avoid it. I was right... Daemon was ready for being shot at this time, so he used his sword to deflect the bullet. The gun slipped out of Jun's hands and she kicked me back. I caught herself and bit down on the item that was hidden under my tongue. As Jun closed in for an attack, I blew some purple mist into her face. Zack ate some popcorn, that he some how pulled out of thin air, from a bag as he sat and watched.

"oOh, chick fight."

Jun gave a light shout as she rubbed her eyes; her vision was now blurred, and way out of focus... that much I knew.Quickly pushing both of my palms into Jun's chest, a loud sicking cracking noise was heard. I didn't put out too much force. I couldn't kill her... two things kept me from doing so every time... my promise to my father, and something else... I wasn't sure what it was. I was sure to only leave her with a crack; just to keep her from moving too much. Zack's jaw dropped open at the sound, the popcorn that was partically chewed visible. Ew... where'd his manners go?

"...Whoa..." he muttered. Jun grabbed her chest and fell back. My leg came around and hit Jun across the head, helping her to the floor. She groaned.

"D... Damn it, Asuka."

Zack shovelled more popcorn into his mouth, regaining his manners miraculously. Was he just proving to be comic relief in this?! Well... I was his bodyguard... so if he wanted, he could leave me to do all the defending, and just sit back... ugh. Jun rolled over onto her stomach and tried to get up only to have me push the heel of my boot into her back; Jun faceplanted.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Jun?" I smirked... a devil-ish smirk. Zack blinked, watching. I lifted her foot off of Jun's back and kicked her side before turning. "Got any questions for her? Ask now, because we're leaving." I said, suddenly taking command.

"Of course," Zack said from his seat, the popcorn disappearing. How the hell? Haha... how amusing.. "Who is your employer Jun? Where can I find him or her?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because you just got your ass served to you."

"Aww, how mean...I did not! She cheated!"

"I was under the impression that everything was 'go' for assassins?"

"I'll still not telling you."

Zack shrugged. "Then that's no help now is it?"

"Hmph...If you're going to kill me, Asuka, then do it."

"You're pathetic; I refuse to. Now just answer his questions." My excuse for never killing her... _you're pathetic Jun..._Zack looked over at Jun, and put on his most manly-adorable expression.

"Aw, Please?"

Jun blinked. "Awwww!...No."

"Pretty please?"

"Stop making me feel bad that I said, and it still stands: no."

Zack sighed. "Is there ANYTHING that you'll tell?"

"Don't know his name." Jun said with a playful smirk and he smirked back.

"You're such a tease, MiLady."

"I know." Jun winked again, laying her cheek against her hand, and I could see him wink back... WHY was he flirting with her?! UGH! I didn't understand... was Jun just that pretty?

"Aw, there must some little piece of information you have that will be useful...How did he contact you?"

"He contacted me in person, unlike Asuka, who he did by phone. Heh..."

Zack chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "I can see why." he said, "Would you bless these ears with a description?"

"I told you I got the better looks in the family." Jun smirked again, and my eye twitched. "Maybe...Maybe not."

"Well, what would turn that maybe into a yes?"

"Yes... No... Maybe so!" Jun started laughing, before wincing, due to her cracked ribs. He sighed... and I wanted to slap them both upside the head.

Jun smiled sweetly. "Tee hee..." Zack looked at her, and Jun just still kept up her smile. I rolled my eyes again as I grew impatient with my sister.

Zack sighed as he spoke this time. "Miss Asuka, how do you recommend I go about extracting the needed information from her?"

"Don't know..."

Another sigh.

"Hahaha..." Jun smirked again, only to have me push my heel back against her back.

Zack stood up. "Such a child."

"No fair! Get off of me!" Jun whined, but I kept her heel against the woman's back. He looked at Jun.

"Miss Jun, you may have gotten the looks, but you didn't get the maturity of your sister."

"Mature? Pfft! Please, she only acts like that because she has no real memory of herself." Jun retorted. Zack smirked.

"Oh really now. Than what pray tell is she REALLY like?"

Jun returned the smirk. "Me, somewhat. Just her stunts aren't as cute." Zack laughed. Haha... yeah right. Like I'd ever act like you Jun.

"What's so funny?" Both of us asked with a blink.

"Nothing, nothing," He insisted still smirking.

"Really..."

"What's was funny?" We both blinked at him... what was so funny? Really? Zack just shook his head.

"Well, thank you for your lack of Help Miss Jun."

"Your welcome! Hahaha...plus, the man kept his face hidden under his cloak thing- wouldn't be able to tell you anything anyway." Jun stuck her tongue out at him. Zack chuckled...and then he stuck his tongue out at her as well. I felt... weird. My desire for hitting Jun rose...She smirked, and winked. "So cute."

"You're both hopeless..." I sighed, restraining myself from hitting them both.

Chuckling, Zack smirked at me. "What, jealous?" he asked slyly. "relax, I'm just kidding. It's amusing." Jealous?! OF JUN!? You've got to be kidding me! Like I'd ever be jealous of that little slut! I could feel my face flush with slight anger...

"I am NOT-Oh..." I blinked and both of them started laughing at me. I could feel my eye twitched and I crossed my arms. "Hmph!" I turned her head away from them both. My face, this time, slightly embarrassed. Zack calmed himself with a few breaths.

"Ok, I'm done."

Jun smirked back, still laughing. "Jelly Asuka-priceless!" Jelly? What was I? Peanut butter and jelly now?

"Jelly?"

"It's short for jealous..." Oh... that made sense... I think. Jun smiled, before I pushed her face down with my foot.

"I see." I heard Zack say. Jun lifted her head, but I pushed it back down.

"I am NOT jealous... so drop it!" Zack sighed.

"Very well." Then he added under his breath, "Fun-sucker." I heard it, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Stupid-prince-with-a-nice-soft-voice-with-nice-eyes-using-an-alias-and-a-vampire-down-right-creepy-sword. Wow... where'd that come from?

"You're such a party-pooper, Asuka." Jun stated after she lifted her head up. "Just because the little cutie wants to have fun, doesn't mean you have to make us drop it, 'cuz you're jelly... then again, who can blame you? I got all the looks, guys like me better and He's such a cutie." JUN! You litt-!! #! #!! "AND, My body's better built, to boot... hahaha..." Jun chuckled. Few moments later, Jun had a few large anime bumps on her head and I was walking away...angry. I chose to ignore what they were saying next... and if Zack didn't put his ass in the next gear, I was leaving him... LIKE it or not. I crossed my arms in annoyance a few moments later.

"Why do you let her get to you so Miss Asuka?" I heard Zack ask, as he caught up and fell in step with me.

"She did not get to me..." I insisted... but, she did.

"Yes she did, it is obvious in the way that you carry yourself."

"She did not."

"Yes she did."

"She did not... and you can't prove it." I snapped and Zack sighed.

"Fine."

We continued walking... that is, until we came to a rather large village.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 5: Asuka, and Jun, and Amay! Oh, my! Part 2**

I was still following behind my new... I guess you could say, _client. _I gave a mental sigh as I thought. Why did I let Jun get to me? Was it because she was more beautiful than me? Had a better life than me? I didn't understand... maybe I didn't want to understand. I don't know... Zack glanced back at me with a sigh. What did I do now? Keep to myself?

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied... I didn't believe it. Did I honestly do something wrong? Or... was I just that boring to be around?

"Mmm-hmm..."

"If you don't want to share what's on your mind, I won't either."

"Fine." Not like I cared... whatever, flirty-with-my-sister-prince. Do as you please... plus, I don't think you'd even want to know what goes on in my head. A dead-silence filled the space in between us, and the only noise was the people of the village going about their daily chores, and business.

"We're looking for a ninja named Amay-Anni." Zack said, busting the silence bubble between us. I merely nodded, then kept to myself as I followed him. He pointed to a bathhouse to the left of me.

"Would you please check for her in there?" He asked, and I mentally rolled my eyes. Why me? Why couldn't he do it? He was the one looking for her... then from the corner of my eye, I saw the sign: _Woman's bathhouse. FEMALES only. _Oh... ahaha... sorry... I mentally apologized. Without a word, I headed into the bathhouse. As soon as I walked in, I started asking around for Amay. One of the girls looked up at me.

"oOoh, fresh blood ladies." I raised a brow now. Fresh blood? What the hell was this? Highschool?

"I'm looking for a lady named Amay-Anni... seen her?"

"We may have, depends on who's looking." One responded...

"I'm not here to play any games with you ladies... just tell me if you know..." The four of them crossed their arms, and the one in the middle stayed calm. I raised a brow, this was odd.

"Interesting..."

The calm one was the one that spoke. "Like We've said. Who's looking for her? She's a very busy woman." I guess I had no choice... but to give our names... well my name and his alias.

"Haruko Asuka and Zack..."

"Why's Zack with some random chick?" Random chick? What was I? Some woman off the streets he just picked up?!

"We made a deal; I'm his temporary bodyguard... of sorts."

"I'll be out in a minute." The calm one, whom had medium blue hair, along with a bob-cut rose to her feet, and nodded.

"Alright." Whatever... not liked I cared too much. Minutes later, the woman walked out, fully dressed and I followed silently behind her. Zack glanced up, and I saw a small smile form on his face... it would've been cute, if she didn't walk on over and slap him in the face... what was he? Jack Sparrow now? I raised an eyebrow. Zack put his hand over his red cheek, and muttered something to me.

"Don't ask..."

"I don't want to know..." I responded. Amay-Anni glared at both of us. What did I do?!

"Now what's this about so I can go back to chilling and drinking?"

"Ask him." Zack opened his mouth to go on and explain, but then the woman cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it from him."

"Why not? I don't know what he wants from you... I'm only around to watch over him and nothing more..." I responded.. seriously, I didn't know what he wanted with her.

"She's just made at me because I didn't come by 3 months ago..." I heard Zack chip in, to cover my clueless expression I guess.

"Why did you have to come by 3 months ago?" I asked, curious.

"The crazy Bastard made a promise! A promise the slimball broke by missing the big day!"

"Big day...? Right..." I sweatdropped. Big day? What was the big day? I wondered... did I even want to know? Zack sighed, and caught my attention... by motioning behind Amay-Anni's back that the woman had a screw or two loose up there. I stifled a small laugh...whoa! Hold on! I _wanted _to laugh and smile just then? I hadn't laughed in so long... I'd forgotten how it felt... and all this time without it, that focus was nearly broken by one man. What was it about him that did that? It confused me the more I thought about it. The woman looked at us both, and she pointed to Zack.

"You! Owe me a good several drinks." I sighed as Amay spoke... I thought I would go nuts before all of this was over...

"What did I get myself into making that deal..." I said under my breathe, and Zack's ears caught it. He sighed, and replied,

"You got yourself into temporary insanity."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I went crazy after all this..."Zack looked at me as Amay-Anni ranted on about totally random things. Some of it I couldn't even make out... she talked really fast as some parts, and slured some words together. What was this? An Amay-nish language?

"Well, you wondered where I got my pervy side? Her over there," He said as he jerked a thumb at the ninja. I wondered where he got a pervy side from? HOLD ON! Zack had a pervy side? I thought it was a flirty side!

"Oh boy..."

"Yeah, she's that bad. And I am sorry about this little detour..."

"Oh wow..." I sighed, "Do what you have to..." This Amay ninja lady was really bad? Ugh... lord have mercy. I heard Zack sigh again...

"We just have to wait for the end of the rant..." Wait? Oh hell no... I didn't feel like it, and I needed a way to shut her up without violence. I muttered under my breathe again, and Zack picked it up.

"I'd end it right now if I wasn't tired..."

He chuckled and sat down on the sidewalk. Man, I could tell this rant would take forever. I decided it was time to cut it short.

"Ma'am... I'm not really in the mood... could you maybe skip to the end?" I asked, and almost right after, Zack pulled Amay-Anni to the sidewalk, making the woman face-plant. The woman sighed, as did I.

"Fine, follow me." She led us to some house... Zack and me following in suit. And once we got there, Amay sat us both down in chairs and grabbed herself another drink. She offered to the us drinks. I shook my head... no no no... I just had a hangover a few nights ago... no more alcohol for me for a bit.

"Well Zack, since you owe me a favor, you're going to do my mission for me."

He sighed deeply. "Do I seriously-" She cut him off...

"Yes, or that picture is going straight into mass production." Picture? What picture? I wanna-nevermind, I'm scared to know.

"...Fine, what is it..."

"You'll have to go retrieve something for me." I waited silently, barely listening to the conversation at all.

"Here's the drawing of it, a little rock of strange powers that is supposed to connect with spirits."

"It's said to be in the Land of Water." She finished, and I glanced at her. I heard... but barely.

"Hmmm?"

Amay looked at me, eyes narrowing as she spoke:

"Were you even listening, Brat?" Brat? Brat? Haha... mix up. I'm NOT Jun...

"Who are you callin' a 'brat' Miss? Hmm? At least I don't seem drunk all the time; or smell of Alcohol..." I retorted sharply, "Besides, I'm only following Zack-o here..."

The woman just scoffed at me. "Oh well then isn't it. Are there any questions? No? Then get to it!."

"Whatever..." Was my dull reply. I think Zack sighed more, then looked at me.

"Well miss Asuka, are you up for it?"

"Doesn't matter..." He gave me a flat stare.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied with yet, another sigh. STOP sighing already... you're making me want to... haha...

"Okay..."

He stood up, and I did as well... then the lazy ass ninja sat her ass back down. "Well, I suppose we should get started..." Zack said, and Amay replied:

"Have fun."

"No Anni, You're coming with us." UGH! WHY?! She reeked of pure alcohol... well maybe I shouldn't be talking, since I drunk too... but no often. It was rare I actually drank much alcohol…

"Oh no... I'm sure we don't need her..." I suggested, and Zack crossed his arms.

"No. She's coming." I crossed mine in response as I spoke.

"No." He looked at me, and I could tell he was dead set on Amay-Anni coming with us.

"And why not?"

"I'm not going to travel with someone who smells off pure alcohol and who seems to be nothing, but lazy."

"Yet, it's originally her mission."

"So?"

Zack sighed. "So, she had to come with us. It's her mission, I'm going to torture her and make her come with."

I kept my arms crossed. "Fine; whatever... do as you please..." Zack nodded, pulling Amay-anni toward the door. I followed behind in a sigh. I can't believe I was going to be stuck with a drunk, and a flirty-with-my-sister-nice-eyes-prince. As I blew a tuff of hair out of my eyes, I could see Amay struggling to get free. After Zack sighed, Amay moved from struggling to sulking. She then crossed her arms, and became a stump; Zack literally had to drag her. He glanced back at me.

"It'll take a few days to get there."

"So?"

"So, try not to end up killing her by the time we get there."

"If she behaves..."

"She won't." Zack was now carrying the ninja, who he, as I guessed, knocked out.

"Oh boy... Jun all over again..." I said, sighing, and he chuckled... as we walked, I got a _very_ uneasy feeling. I could tell... someone was trailing behind us. The same man... had been following us since we left the house; each and every step... and he appeared, to me, vaguely familiar; however, I couldn't see his face... he kept it covered. I was about to turn around when Zack addressed me, and sat the woman down. The other male stopped some ways, but he was watching from the corner of his eye.

"Miss Asuka, is there any supply shopping you wish to do?" Supply shopping? Not really...

"Unless you count new clothes... then no." I lied.

"If you like, go ahead."

"Okay... be back in an hour or so..." I replied and he nodded as I turned on my heel and started off. Well, he was a big boy, and our follower seemed to be alone. I'd take care of this quick, then purchase a new shirt or something to make it seem I was out looking for clothes. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, stealing one more glance at Zack and his surroundings; to make sure he would be alright where he was. When I noticed he was no longer paying attention to me, I started running. Narrowing me eyes, the man started running in the opposite direction. Oh great... cat and mouse now, huh? I the cat, and you the mouse mister!

I couldn't help but to pull out a few throwing knives and fling them at him. He dodged most of them, but on caught the back of his shoulder... he pulled it out, and flung it back. I ducked, but still pursued. My eyes narrowed again... the wound was healing up! I knew it! I _did _know him... at least I think I did. There was only one person whom I knew that could do that.

Akio...

What the hell was he doing here?! Ugh... did he get assigned to kill Zack, too?! This was just getting full blown annoying. It was like everyone I knew was getting assigned this job… did that person really want his head that badly? The idiot ran into a dead end, and I slowed to a walk... arms crossed. He started muttering something in Spanish and I merely sighed.

"Akio... I know it's you. Get rid of the stupid mask, and Cystaea... get out of his pocket; I know you're squished." The little fairy popped her head out.

"THANK GAWD! You know, Akio... your pocket smells of over ripe fruit." Akio gave a small growl, and pulled the mask off. He tossed it over his shoulder as he spoke.

"...Okay, okay, you got me. What are you doing? Helping the target?"

"Daemon's no longer my target. I work for him now..."

"Getting back at Jun?"

"You could say that," I muttered... and the fact that he beat me, and it was only my sure way to live... I think. He glomped me, and started rubbing his head into my chest. An anime vein popped onto my head, and my fist balled up. He groped my breasts, too; feeling me up.

"Mmn... ah... never a dull moment with your _toys _around."... One.. two... three... WHAM!

He met the wall.

"Ow..."

"Akio, you pervert." I heard his fairy chip in, and I only growled slightly.

"Touch me again and you'll lose your arms." I threatened darkly. "Now, drop the assignment, and leave Daemon alone. Touch him or get near him, and I'll _kill _you." I threatened some more. No way was I going to die over a blood oath if Akio got to him. Not that I was scared, but I couldn't leave my doll out of the blue with no medium. Akio chuckled, and got to his feet.

"Fine... no wait... could I get a little fun? You know, 'before-death sex'?" He asked slyly, and playfully. Ugh... the bastard. My fist met his face... breaking his glasses. He winced, and sighed.

"No fun... aww come on. I said I'm so-"

"Save it."

He sighed again, "Why can't you forgive me?"

"I said SAVE IT, damn it."

"Just drop it Akio. She'll kill you" Crystaea mused as she hovered over and sat on my shoulder. "Wow, Asu-chan! You're hair got longer!" She said, picking up a lock of it. "Yummy scent. Strawberry shampoo this time? Ooooo! And it smells like the expensive kind! Can I borrow some? Akio only buys me the cheap shit."

"HEY!"

"It's true! You buy me cheap shit that smells like dirt! You have no taste; Asu-chan does!" I stayed quiet as the two started arguing. The two continued on, and I sighed.

"Ahem..."

"Oh, sorry Asu-chan. Well, can I? Pleeassseeee?"

"Uh... sure. Hina picked it out. You can just ask her to put a little bit in a zip lock or something. I dunno." The fairy smiled widely, and kissed my cheek like a little kid.

"Yay! Big-sis, Asu-chan! Akio! You screw up! See what you did by letting her go? She's so sweet!"

"Sweet?" I raised a brow. I was... sweet? Everyone noted me off as cold hearted.

"Yup! Well, you're nice to me, and Hina, and your kitty."

"Uh... right. I'm leaving." I said as I plucked the little 4 inch fairy off of my shoulder and dropped her into the palm of Akio's hand. I turned to leave, and started... that is until Akio said something.

"Hey! Asukies! You forgot something at my shop," I looked over my shoulder, and he tossed a gun at me. I caught it, and blinked a few times... then I noticed which gun it was.

"Cerberus!" It was my gun... a three barreled one, that Akio made for me a few months back. It was pretty good gun... three shots with one pull on the trigger? And it functioned really well. As much as I hated him, Akio was indeed the best gun smith I ever ran into.

"I did some cleaning, and a little fixing up. Look on the side," He smirked, and I did as instructed. Right on the side was inscribed _Asuka's Mini-Cerberus. _The words were in a script, and very neat italics. Mini-Cerberus... I got it. I had once called it my Mini-Cerberus... a mini version of the great three headed dog... or a gun version. I nodded slightly in thanks, and left before he could say anything else. I disappeared from his line of few into a store.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 6: A pervert?**

After my run in with Akio and his fairy, Crystaea, I quickly bought some new clothes. It was all blue and pink. Two of my signature colors... I don't know why, but I liked those colors together; matching of course. Almost like a catsuit, but loose. Somewhat of a blue army suit with pink splotchy designs around the body, and six wires supporting the clothing on my backside. It would prove to be easier to move in that those jeans... they were kind of tight. Then again, Jun had bought them for me one year... and like a dummy, I used them. I quickly tied my hair back, and into a braid... now it wouldn't be in my way.

As I stepped to the counter to pay, the man, roughly 17 years old, I guess... smiled at me. He had common brown eyes, and black hair... a nice smile. Haha... whatever.

"Hey, nice eyes." I didn't respond. "What's a-"

"No."

"Awww. Why not? I think us getting to know each other over lunch-"

"I said no." He looked at me, his eyes sliding down to my chest. The pervert... I glowered at him.

"You know, I saw you with a guy with purple hair earlier. If he gets to be in your presence, then why-"

"Don't care. Talk to me again, and I'll get his vampire sword and kill you." My voice... was almost toneless, and deeply lacking much emotion.

"I always did like a woman who took control." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. As he opened his mouth to talk, I stuffed the money, along with the tip jar off of the counter, into his mouth. All I heard were muffles as I left. I could see from a little distance that Zack had dozed off, leaning against a tree as I headed over. Guess I took too long. Amay... well, she must've been bored; the stupid woman was drawling in the dirt with a stick. Soon as I returned, Zack popped open an eye, and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, and Zack shook his head.

"Nothing, just observing." I shrugged. Whatever... Zack stood up, motioning to Amay-Anni to get up as well. I laced my fingers behind my head as I watched Amay sulk... and sulk while she played with a kunai.

"Hmmm?" Zack glanced at me again.

"Hmm what?"

"Nothing..." I looked off to the side, and from the corner of my eye, I saw a shrug from him.

"Go ahead, lead the way Amay," he said unenthusiastically. The Ninja took the lead, still sulking about...whatever the hell it was. I followed, and Zack hung back with me.

"Just keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't sneak anything to drink..."

"Why do I have to keep an eye on her? You're the one who's bringing her." Ugh... why me?

"Yeah, but she's sneaky. I need your help."

"Fine... I guess I'd be able to catch her quicker..." We both sighed. I sighed again... just to be annoying; just cuz I felt like it. I saw him narrow his eyes at the dirt, and I let out another sigh... it was pretty small. I glanced up at the nin ahead of us. She was grumbling... ugh woman... I didn't want to be there either, so get over it...

That's what I would've shout... but for some reason, I didn't. Instead, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How fast can the two of you run?" She asked as she turned on her heel to face us.

"Pretty fast..." I replied, answering for myself. I wasn't;t so sure how fast Daemon could run.

"Fast enough to pin you before you see me," I heard his voice reply, and I saw her nod.

"We're taking a shortcut. A dangerous one."

"Okay..." I almost smirked. A little excitement? Maybe that would cure the boredom. Zack sighed and followed and, Amay-anni broke off into a sprint, off the path. The next second, I followed right behind him. It wasn't even a minute later before several ninja assassins from another area were following us... pretty close, too. I slowed down some, to be directly behind my 'client'. Two attempted to attack me from behind... ahaha... big mistake. I slipped a small ball into my mouth, and bit down on it. Turning, I blew... a signature move of mine. Zack could take care of his self. Plus, I think he'd call for me if he needed mu help. I smirked as the ninja attacked me... their aim was now very, very pitiful and poor.

I heard something in the air, and it wasn't aimed for me.

_Zing_

I instinctively turned on my heel, ready to cut it off, but at the last minute, he blocked it. Whew... I turned, drew a katana, and blocked for myself, before pushing off the attacker's weapon, before slashing him or her across the chest. It wasn't much longer until I found myself back-to-back with Zack.

"You holding up well Miss?"

"Yes, and yourself?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Good... now here did she go?"

"Amay-Anni's sitting under the three waiting for us to finish," Zack sweatdropped.

"Lazy ass..." I muttered lightly... ugh...

"Agreed." Sighing once more, I blocked for myself, and this time, I brought my knee to her chest. Daemon moved as she fell back... and right into that creepy, annoying blade. I didn't catch what he did to the last one; I let him take care of it as I wiped the blood clean off of my katana. I gave a sigh, and caught a glance of Zack from the corner of my blue eye. He was staring... at the blood dripping off of that damned sword of his... the freak. I could feel Amay's eyes on us.

"Hm...?"

"You knowz, youz two are two peas in a pod."

"Eh?"

"Yaz never say a thing."

"So?" I gave a few blinks. Was there something wrong with that?

"Soz? ITS BORINGZ" That stupid accent was getting on my nerves.

" Oh well..." She sighed, and crossed her arms.

"And youz both need ta lighten up."

"How am I supposed to lighten up? Hm?"

"Get a frikken sense of humor. That's how." Sense of humor? Pffft... woman, if only you could get inside my head or read my actual thoughts... then you'd get that sense of humor... and a bunch of sarcasm in a pair.

"Don't have one; not planning on getting one either, but thanks for the advice anyway."

"Men _love _women who an make them laugh. And you Honey, are in need of a boyfriend." A boyfriend? Psh! Like I can hold one... I raised a brow as I spoke...

"And an assassin like me is supposed to get one where? And get time for one... where?"

"On youz time off. You are not alwayz onz a mission. A truly strong man will dezire a strong woman to stand bezide him. And az for time, zere is alwayz time hidden away for uze." How funny... on my time off, Miss Drunk, I was busy taking care of Hina... and trying to keep my kitchen from blowing up!

"Uh-huh. Like I said; get a boyfriend where? Hm? No one exactly likes an assassin now do they? Think I'll kill him 'er something." I sweatdropped at my own words... well it was partly true.

"Not true." Amay-Anni said. "And Bezidez, you don't have to tellz him the you're a killer at first." From the corner of my eye, I could see Zack raise his hand. What was this? School?

"I ...don't mind assassins...and so do plenty of other guys..."

"Not true? Okay, say I'm attacked by Jun or someone who wants revenge? I have to defend myself right? What do I tell him then?" This time, I glanced at Zack. He quickly spoke up.

"Easy. You tell him the truth. And if he really cares for you, he won't give a damn."

"Hahaha... Not so easy when it actually happens."

"Yes it is, though nerve wreaking I admit."

"No it's not."

"It IS TOO easy," Zack insisted, and I protested with:

"It's not easy at all."

"Yes it is Miss Asuka. Please, tell me. Have you EVER needed to tell somebody that you weren't sent to kill that you were an assassin?"

"What?" I blinked... that word setting confused me for some odd reason.

"Have you ever told anybody that you were an assassin?"

"Yeah. And each one left me." Part lie... well, all three did leave me, but the last one left me for my sister. The bastard.

"Then they didnt' truly care for you."

"In a world full of hate, there's no room left for love. I learned that the hard way." I muttered, my voice kinda... down... "Lets get moving... I wanna get this done."

I waited for them both to take lead, and Amay went up ahead. Zack, on the other hand, stayed behind me. Ugh... he needed to get his royal ass ahead of me.

"Aren't you supposed to be ahead of me?"

"I feel like walking behind you."

"How am I supposed to watch you if you're behind me?"

"You're not."

"Why not? Isn't that my end of the deal?"

"You don't have to be behind me for that." He said pointedly. Too bad... I'm trying to make this easier for ME thank you very much...

"It's easier for me to watch you from behind."

"You don't have to keep such a close eye one me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not some helpless fool that needs babysitting, that's why." Are you sure about that? Haha kidding...

"Right..."

I practically rolled my eyes, and he sighed. I gave a sigh, lacing my fingers behind my head. Tired, tired, tired...Zack stayed behind me the whole time... then brought up something weird. I don't know why, but out of the blue he said...

"Besides. Your rear end has a nice shape to it."

"What?!" I couldn't help but blush very lightly, and give a few blinks.

"You heard me Miss Asuka. You have a nice ass."

"Pervert..." I muttered... ugh... what's with the perverts today? First Akio... then the cashier, and now Zack... was every man a pervert?

"That isn't being a pervert, it's a compliment. _This_, is being a pervert," he finished, lightly groping my ass. I did the comical jump, and turned, my hand heading for his face. The blush grew stronger. Whoa-BLUSH?! I hadn't blushed in years!

"Eeep!"

Daemon just laughed as he was hit, a fresh red hand print across his cheek. He smirked at me once he glanced at my cheeks, then walked around me and ahead. I gave a few blinks, and followed behind confused as ever. What the hell was going through his mind? Was he looking to get assinated during his sleep?! Oh wait... damn blood oath. Finally, after quite a bit, I could feel the blush fade away... at last... whew. He was probably full blown proud of himself.

"So, Miss Asuka, why the blush?"

"There was no blush."

"Yes there was."

"Was not."

"Was too. Admit it or I touch it again."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me."

"There was NO blush." I said, and I backed away from him. Why wouldn't I just admit out-loud I blushed? Was I just that prideful? Well, whatever it was... it had Zack set on making me blush more. He smirked, and walked a bit closer. Amay paused, and turned. UGH! I didn't need an audience... every step he took towards me... I took a few more back. Without warning, he dashed forwards and pulled me close to him, one arm around me as his other hand rested on my rear end. EEP! I tried to raise my hand to slap him again, this time much harder. Unwillingly, my cheeks flushed. He pressed his body up against mine, somewhat restraining me, so I couldn't move my arms so easily.

My heart skipped a beat...

"See? There it is again."

"It is not." I protested... damn my pride. I could feel the pink pigment on my cheeks get darker. I saw him smirk... what the hell was he-AHH! He squeezed a cheek on my butt! The FUCKING pervert!

"Do you want to modify that answer?"

"Eeep! There is no blush. N-O equals No." I protested again, trying to move my arms to give him a good smack on the cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Better question: why are you doing this? Hm?" Ugh... stupid question... I knew the answer.

"It's fun to see you blush." Zack replied simply. See? I already knew it...

"No it's not..." Zack only grinned, he didn't pull away from me yet.

"Yes, it very well is exceedingly entertaining. Please admit your blushing now." he smiled kindly... a very nice smile...

"There is no blush!" I continued to try and slap him. Zack moved his hands, both of them now on my arms.

"Are you sure? Because I can do worse than touch your ass..." Pervert, pervert, pervert!

"You really wouldn't dare..." I almost glared, and tried to move even more now...

"I'm a guy. Of course I would." He replied.

"You're supposed to have manners..."

"I do, but this is an exception," he said, still pressed against me. Why was I, Haruko Asuka, an exception?

"Mmm-hmm..." I saw him smirk...

"Or is it that you are actually _liking _this." LIKE IT?! You've got to be joking... or was I kidding myself? Was I actually liking the feeling of having Zack touch me? I know when Akio, or anyone else did it, I loathed it to death... now... I just wasn't so sure anymore...

"Like it? You've got to be kidding..."

"I don't know, you tell me."

"And if I don't?"

"Well..." Zack said, as he put a hand on my waist. That did it! I raised my knee for his groin.

"Eep!"

Zack quickly backed off, not wanting his area to be hit. That would be quite painful... especially with the force I used. I smirked, and for an odd reason, stuck my tongue out at him... maybe I just felt slightly victorious in getting him away from me. The only man... no person, who'd been able to ever get me to do that in a long time.

"Nyaaah!" He gave me a flat look.

"What?"

"That would have hurt." I shrugged... well that's what you get for touching me. Zack shrugged as well and walked on as if nothing happened. I waited a moment for two before quietly following behind. I could hear Amay snickering... I wanted to hit her. My mind wandered...

Why was everyone I knew getting assigned this job all of a sudden? Was it because my old client knew I betrayed him and was now working for Zack? I guess I must've zoned out for sometimes, because, before I knew it... it had gotten dark. I almost walked into Zack's back; however, something told me to stop. Amay started camp, and I just sat down by a tree alone. I saw Zack glance at me, and the only noise was Amay's grumblings. I leaned my back against the tree as I tried to relax... I took a deep breathe, and closed my eyes... I heard Zack's sweet voice.

"I'm going to get food,"

I didn't say anything, as I opened one eye, my green one, to watch him as he left. I was about ready to get up when I felt Amay's eyes on me.

"I've NEVER seen Zack-o act like that..."

"Really?" The eye that was watching Zack, I moved it over to Amay. Was she just pulling my leg? You've got be kidding me. A pervert like that?

"I'm serious." The Ninja said.

"Okay..." I now opened my blue eye and sat up. She shrugged.

"You're a weird one though."

"And how am I weird?" Now... I was weird. I went from sweet to weird?

"Your whole...personality."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You'll always be alone if you're always so cold."

"Like I've stated before; no one likes an assassin..." I muttered.

Amay looked at me flatly. "You don't LET them like you."

"And you know that how?" I questioned.

Amay-Anni smirked triumphantly, "I can tell." Odd enough... there wasn't a scent of alcohol coming off of her... and being a modified human, my sense of smell was better than most humans. She'd been completely sober in this conversation. Was there an actual brain working in that head of hers?

"Right... once you really know what's going on with me, then talk to me." I said I got up. Maybe a walk would clear my mind. "I'm going for a wa-GAH!" Something small pierced my shoulder... it nearly hit a spot... it was painful. Amay almost immediately got to her feet; kunai in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

****

Summary:

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

****

Chapter 7: Jun makes a comeback!

I pulled a small needle out of my shoulder, and threw it on the ground. A laugh was heard... an all too familiar laugh... Jun...

"It takes more than one needle to get into your mind now, Sis?"

Amay narrowed her eyes, throwing the kunai in the direction the voice came from. Within seconds, the kunai came right back.

"I'm sure you can do much better than that, hun." There was more laughing as I saw a needle rush for Amay's shoulder... I started losing my balance... that liquid on the needles... were starting to have an affect on my body. My vision wasn't focused for a moment, then snapped back to normal... my senses were being knocked down a few notches... I wasn't paying attention to what was happening anymore.

Suddenly... or at least, it felt like that... my senses were really messed up and whack... Jun was at my side, still laughing.

"Aren't you putting up the fight for me not to get into your mind..." She muttered, playing with a lock of my black hair. I gave a light growl, and tried to move... nope... I had no more control of my movement...when I tried again, I nearly fell over. Jun's eyes turned towards Amay. "Oh. Right. You're still here..."

Amay-Anni glared at Jun... I think. "If only I had my damned sake..."

"Why don't you just leave; I'm not here to bother you. If you don't I'll just pull you into her mind as well. And it's not gonna be pretty." Jun stated, turning her attention to me...I tried pushing her away; no luck. "No no no! There's no escape this time, Asuka."

Everything blurred, and I could barely hear what was going on anymore... I tuned out, and they looked like blobs.

"That's cheating!" I heard Jun shout... what was going on?

"Finally working... hmm? Let's mess with your memories a bit, shall we?" She started laughing, and suddenly, I felt a rush of unbearable pain. In my mind, somehow... I was being... beat... Akio! When... we first met?

_"Miss Haruko Asuka... Cat's Cradle's top? Haha... you certainly don't look it. Although, you're hott on the body, and soft on the eyes. I'll give you that."_

_I gave him no real response, but crossing my arms. Who did he think he was playing? _

_"Mind if we... had a small spar?" He asked softly, his red eyes inviting. I nodded, and shifted easily into my stance... then... somehow lost control of my body. His blow hit me dead on... and hard as hell. Felt like a damn boulder hit my mid section..._

_WHAT!? Wait a dang flabbit minute! This was NOT how it happened! Jun was literally messing with my memories again!_

Without warning, I felt another rush of pain in my body... and this time... this time, I coughed up blood... and quite a bit of it, too.

"Ow... Looks like that hit from him was a little too hard, huh? Ahahaha!"

I couldn't concentrate on what was happening between Jun and Amay... all I knew, was that I had no control over my body in my memories... the little bit of them, that is. I was taking on a serious beating from Akio. I threw up blood, and coughed. It hurt like a--never mind... it was worse than having your period and bad cramps.I tried gaining control... I had... no luck, as usual. Why me?! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO?! Ugh...

Our surroundings changed... fire... a fire engulfed place, and a soft cry was heard... coming from a little girl... with blach hair. The second little girl had brown hair, and was comforting the other... that's all I could see before my vision unfocused, and I practically blacked out. I could lightly hear Zack's voice a little while later...

"Get out of Miss Asuka's head please."

"This is NOT playing nice, Zackie!"

"Perhaps, but, I've already messed with her enough for one day. And I'm protecting her as part of a promise. I can't let you hurt her or kill her until I kill the man who put the bounty on my head."

"Oh well! Too bad!"

My senses were being dulled again, but I could hear Jun's devious laugh next to me.

"Hahaha..." She gave more light laughs... then something was being lowered down on me. I didn't knock exactly what it was, but I reacted. I forced my body to move; I kicked it, and Jun away.

"OW! That hurt! You messed up my make-up! You're always picking on me Asuka!" Jun complained, and I nearly fell over; I could barely hold up my own body weight. "No fair! You cheated!" I would've smirked... if my body wasn't in so much pain.

"Miss Asuka, are you alright?"

"I'm... fine..." I lied, still trying to keep myself up, and I heard Zack sigh.

"What?"

"You don't look in any shape to fight." he said flatly.

"Yeah? So?" Slight panting replaced my normal breathing. Zack sighed,

"Just sit down and get some rest."

"I don't need it."

"You look like you are about to pass out."

"I... I am not..."

Zack rolled his eyes at me, his patience was probably running low with me. "Asuka, please. Back down, and think about your own damn health." he said rather sternly. Psh...

"I... don't need... to." I panted back, and I could hear Jun laughing. Zack gave me a very cold look... I think that's what it was. My vision was still off.

"Miss asuka, I will not ask nicely again."

"Yeah... so? This... is my... mind we're in..." Zack kept that same look.

"So if we're in your mind, why not I just knock you out?"

"Nos! I wanna be the one to do it!"

"You... wouldn't dare..." I glared at them both.

Zack sighed, "No killing, Miss Jun."

Jun smiled sweetly. "Why would I do that?" She stood and walked towards me. I forced my body to move again, and I kicked her back before she could touch me. Zack laughed a bit and at the exact moment I kicked her, Zack went to bring the hilt of his sword to her skull to knock her out.

"No fair! You cheater!" I guess it was a hit. We both sighed.

"Her skull's... too thick..." I said, and Jun stated whining.

"THAT HURT!!" I think she glared at him. "YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! You'll pay for that... with blood."

Zack looked at her cooly. "Will I now."

"Yes! Both of you!" Jun shouted, holding onto her head and standing. She followed up with a childish stomp of her foot.

Daemon held his blade in a reverse grip. "Then try it Miss Jun."

I somewhat black out again... Jun started messing with my mind again...

_Akio gave me a good smack across the face with a kick, sending me back some. I glared, and he easily grabbed me. I gave small gasp, feeling my long hair being pulled back. He smirked, and was able to deliver a few hard blows to my face. Before I knew it, my face met the wall. Pulling me back again, he laughed, pushing my face against the wall again. I couldn't help, but to wince, a little trail of blood slipping from my mouth. Thinking quick, I back kicked, and caught him in the wrong area. _

What the hell was going on now?!

"Messing with somebodies mind in an ambush?" I heard Zack, and Jun's reply,

"It's not an ambush! I'm helping her get her memories back... and having just a little bit of fun!" HELPING ME?!

"...Right," Zack said... a hint of sarcasm in his delicate voice.

"So cute... yet so mean..."Jun sighed.

"Just how you like it,"

Before my eyes could register much, Amay defended me against...what I guess was another needle or so.

"I wonder... Does it take more than one to get into your little mind, Zackie?" Jun asked with a laugh.

_I smirked, and turned. _

_"Little bitch, huh?"_

_I gave him no words as a response, but a knee to the head instead. When he fell back, a little light rammed its self into my side._

_"Ouch?"_

_"No mean to Akio!" I caught the small light, and looked down into the palm of my hand. It was little 4 inch fairy. I gave a few blinks._

_"Huh?"_

_"Are you stupid?! No mean to Akio?" Akio...? Must've been the idiot I just hit. From the corner of my eye, I saw a fist come at me, and I fell back; dropping the little fairy. I grabbed his fist with my ankles, and gave a forceful tug. My hands were supporting my body... shifting my weight, so my body fell back more, and I let go; sending the man into the alley's wall. The moment my feet touched back on the ground, Akio was up again, and his leg swept under me, knocking me over and taking me by surprise. _

"You know, I could just play around with your memories... or you can just sit here like a good little boy and stay outta family matters now." Jun smirked, walking around Zack, before jumping onto his back. What the hell was she doing?

Zack didn't fall, but he came damn close to it. "Miss Jun, you are a very light woman."

"I know; If you would have fell over, I would have known that the liquid is almost in full effect."

Jun stayed seated on his back. "Can you still move Zackie?"She asked, and I practically ignored everything else. "Make sure you watch Asuka, Dear!" I glared from where I wasJun smirked when Zack grumbled. "Good." She muttered before starting to munch on popcorn.

The two little girls were backing away, obviously afraid; Jun behind Asuka. Gun shots, fighting-I wasn't paying attention; I didn't want to. I tuned it all out... I couldn't stand it.

Zack got a flat expression on his face. "THAT'S the big deal?"

"You don't get it; We were stuck in the fire! We had to find our own way out. Our mother died before hand... we could have lived with our father, but no... Asuka didn't want to pick up the gun to save him." Jun still munched on the popcorn.

"Want some?"

"Sure!" Zack said, trying to get some of the popcorn that was held out to him...but it was just out of reach. "But seriously. All I see are two terrified young girls. Why couldn't you have picked up the gun Miss Jun?"

"I wasn't told to pick up the gun." Jun said plainly, noticing the popcorn for Zack was out of reach. She held it a little closer to him.

Zack sighed. "That looked more like an unfortunate accident."

My fault? My fault... why was it always my fault? Why did Jun always have to blame everything on me? It most definitely wasn't my fault, and I was tried of her trying to pin the whole thing on me. It was _no one's _fault. How would she have liked it if I pinned everything on her? I forced my body to move again, this time I was forcing it to move a whole lot faster; just because Jun pulled a breast dagger out of her bra and shirt.

"Time to pay up with your blood now, Za- Ow!"

"It's... not my... fault..." I panted as I now stood next to Zack. I had rushed in, and punched her back... I exerted enough strength to at least to put her a good amount of feet away. My vision cleared up some... but otherwise, she looked a little funny.

"Gawd! It can't be wearing off already! Wait... I only used one needle on her! Dang flabbits." It wasn't wearing off fast enough, but at least my sight was going back to normal. Zack sighed.

"Please don't step on me...either one of you.."

"I'll step on you if I want to!" Jun shouted at Zack as she stood. He sighed, trying to move just enough to trip her. She glared.

"What?"

Jun stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop playing around... You said you wanted to... go against... my Koppo; well come on..." I challenged, only trying to pull her away from Zack... I knew I was in no real condition to fight her, I heard Zack sigh...

"Don't rush me!" Jun yelled at me, flicking some needles at Zack and myself. I saw him wince, and I held it in. Since the liquid from earlier didn't fully remove its self from my system, I wasn't able to dodge either; taking on my arm. Both my sister and myself got into our fighting stances. Somewhat similar, but each leaned in a different direction towards another style. Jun came at me, and knocked me over, but I made a roll back as I grabbed her shoulders. While holding onto my stupid slut of a sister, and pushed my foot on her stomach; kicking Jun over me, and thereby throwing her towards Amay. I could see Zack was trying to sit up, and once I was able to get up and off of my back... I tried helping him. He grimaced, some popcorn dislodging from his hair.

"Miss Jun, what do you think of war?"

"Why do you want to know what?"

"Because you asked if I'd ever done anything bad in my life."

"Depends..."

"I'm trying to figure out why you stuck me with those needles."

"I was going to mess around with your mind... but you don't seem much fun."

"You don't know whats in my head to be making that statement. You just don't want to admit that you _can't_ mess with my head."

"I'mma make sure whatshisname gets you too." Jun said as their surroundings started to change back to normal.

"No you're not." Zack said.

"Yes I am!"

"You, you won't. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to get to _him_ before he can get to me."

By this time, I zoned out completely. Jun not able to get into someones mind? That was a first... no wait... only one other I knew of that she couldn't get into; Lana Rodriguez. I started ignoring everything... I sat down, and turned my back to them.

"I really hate you now!" I heard Jun shout childishly. I didn't know if it was directed at me, or Zack... perhaps Amay.

"Miss Asuka, look at this. This clover has an extra leaf."

I gave a few blinks, and turned my complete attention towards Zack and the clover, just to get on Jun's nerves. "How nice." Jun slapped her forehead.

Zack looked at me. "These aren't normal, right? I thought I had been imagining it at first." I shrugged. Not like I cared much about it. The only things I cared about... well, were Nala, and Hina... and Zack _a little. _Didn't know why... but maybe it was just because it was now my job.

"STOP IGNORING ME!! I'M THE CUTIE HERE!!"

Zack layed back, looking at the clouds. I turned my attention away from them again. Was Hina feeding Nala? Cleaning her bowl and giving her fresh water? Was Hina eating herself? I had to wonder... and I wanted, oh, so badly to go home and check on them.

"NOOOOOO FFFFAAAAAIIIIRRRRRR!!" Jun, yet again, had hersef another fit.

"What a kid..." I muttered. I guess she just about had had enough. I pulled my shoe off.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! YOU SON OF A-" I threw my shoe over my shoulder, and I nailed her right in the face. I smirked inwardly as I looked over, and Zack chuckled. Jun sat down, arms crossed, and she started to cry.

"You're always picking on me!!"

"It's not fair at all!" Jun sobbed and I tried to ignore it.

Jun kept sobbing. "S-s-s-so m-m-mean to m-m-me..."

Zack walked over, and he put an arm around Jun lightly to try to comfort her. My eyes narrowed slightly. Lord have mercy! Get your arm off of her! She just tried to kill us, again, and you're comforting her?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Honestly...

"Oh yeah... N-n-now you're b-being n-n-ice."

Zack sighed, hugging her lightly. "Believe it or not, I really _am_ a sweet guy."

"B-b-but... Y-you were s-s-so mean!" Jun sobbed. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't help but shoot a glare at them both. UGH! I could stand it... I couldn't stand to look at them! It just... made me angry. I got to my feet.

"I'm going for a walk."

And with that said, I forced my body to move as quick as possible. I wandered off into the woods... hoping to get away from them both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

********

Chapter 8: Jun stayes for dinner...?

It made no sense what's so ever to me. Hopefully it wouldn't take long for her to leave, so I'd just stay away for a bit. Why? Why did I get so angry...? I didn't go to far, like I wanted, instead... I started getting a _tiny _bit worried about Zack... because I left him with Jun. What if she turned and got him? I returned... and saw Jun. We sent death glares at the other, and I was about to leave again.

"I'm going for another walk..."

"Play nice" Zack said sternly, shooting both of us look. "And be civil." Civil?! With _her. _Psh... I'd rather eat fire.

"You're just mad 'cuz the cutie invited me! Nyah!"My eye twitched and I wanted to, oh so badly walk over and hit Jun. My eyes moved from Jun to Zack and I gave him the 'You did what?!' look. Zack nodded.

"I did. And I'm glad she said yes. So be nice."

"Why did you invite the devil?" She was worse than the devil.

"Skank..."

"Because I felt like it. So no name calling or I'm gonna have to be mean. I don't want to have to do that." Zack said, and I practically rolled my eyes.

"Whatever... I'm not staying around then..."

"Yeah! Go away!" Jun said, and Zack sighed.

"Miss Asuka, please sit." He motioned to a spot. "And you Miss Jun, please sit her." he motioned to another spot, keeping us apart.

We sat where he instructed, but we glared at each other again.

"If you cannot have pleasant expressions, please do not look at one another at all." He began to cook the meat.

"Be quiet!" We both shouted at him. He gave us stern looks, and again we both, Jun and I, said the same thing.

"What?!"

Zack just stood with a hmph.

"Stupid So-" Jun started, but I cut her off.

"I can't do this... I'mma lose my appetite if I have to see her when I eat..."

"Come get me when you're done arguing over pointless shit." Zack said, and then walked off, leaving the three plates of food for us. POINTLESS SHIT?! Ugh... he obviously didn't understand. Jun and I... weren't meant to be around the other. We obsolutely loathed each other, and bringing us to together, and expecting us to be 'civil'... well, that was like wishing for world piece; it's not going to happen. As we ate, we sent another glare at the other. Amay didn't say anything, but instead just watched.

"Meanie Asuka ..." Jun said in to me inbetween bites. I didn't even finish before getting up.

"I'm going for a walk..." Jun stuck her tongue out at me I walked in another direction... I just couldn't be around her anymore. It was going to drive me nuts. I didn't know why, I just felt more angry at her. Jun was one of the very few people who could get an emotion out of me. I continued walking, sighing as I found a spot to sit to be alone.Without warning, a note fell on my head. I gave a few blinks, and looked up. Right over my head was a dimensional portal; Zack... I picked it up, and read it quickly.

What's your problem?"

I had a problem?! Well... my problem was Jun, that's for sure. I was lucky to have a pen in my back pocket... I scribbled something in script, crumbled it back and threw it into the portal. My reply:

My problem? I don't have any...

Soon enough, it came back.  
You obviously do.

Ugh...

Do not.

This time it took an extra moment or two. At first, I thought he was leaving me alone.

Stop lying. Your nose will get bigger.

I couldn't help, but to give light sigh in annoyance at that comment. I'm not Pinocchio now...

Will not. And what do you care anyway? Bleh...

He tossed a new note at me.

I care because I do. And I think its very immature that you can't even have a civil dinner with her.

I narrowed my eyes...

She started it... not my fault...

This time, Zack looked at me from the other side of the portal. "No, she didn't Miss Asuka. This time it was you. I got up.

"How did I start it?!"

"Figure it out."

"I DIDN'T start it!!"

"Yes you did. You didn't have to have such a PMS-like attitude."

"WHAT ATTITUDE?!" Ugh! How could he say that! He acted like I wanted to see Jun! She was trying to kill me for Pete's sake! I felt my face flush with slight anger... how could this man I barely know even get me angry!?

"You should have heard your own voice. And the glare. Automatically. Ok, upon first seeing Miss Jun is one thing, but even after it was explained about the dinner situation, you kept the offensive attitude instead of just being amiable!"

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO SEE MY DAMN SISTER IF SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME?!" My voice got pretty loud with that one; the birds scattered. Zack glared, and I returned it.

"Well she wasn't trying to kill you right then now was she."

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?! GAH! If you like her so much, have her defend you instead of me!" Whoops, that wasn't supposed to come out. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was jealous, or anything. I was just full blown angry... or was there a hint of jealousy in that? I don't know...

"I'm defending her, because I'm being fair. That's all." Zack said calmly, walking through the portal so that he was standing next to me. I crossed my arms over my chest, making a big fuss out of this. My cheeks even puffed up from the gesture... oops, Jun move. I protested more.

"You are not!"

Zack looked at me. "Yes I am. I defended you when she was the one to start things, now I'm defending her when you start something."

"I didn't start anything! Dammit!" I yelled at him, before trying to push his forehead a push with two fingers; however he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I gave a small growl, and tried my other hand. He looked at me steadily, catching that wrist, too, with his free hand.

"... I'll bite you..." I said, bluntly.

"Maybe I'll like it," Zack returned with a smirk. It was the only thing that could pop into my head... I didn't think he'd take it _like _that. The pervert with nice eyes.

"No you wouldn't... would you?" I blinked.

Zack smirked at me again. "You wouldn't know now would you."

I raised a brow... was he seriously-? "I really will bite you..." I replied, pulling my arm to pull his hand to my mouth before I bite him lightly. I heard his voice... he was chuckling.

"Feels nice, you have soft lips covering those teeth of yours." I couldn't help it... I blushed... and I bit down harder.

"Mmm, I like girls who're rough."

I could feel the blush get darker, and I bit down hard as I could. The pervert! He was enjoying this! Was making me blush that entertaining!?

"Oh, Miss Asuka, I'd never have thought it of you." I let go.

"Thought what?"

Zack pulled his hand from me, and he smirked once more. "Next time maybe I'll be the one to bite you."

"You wouldn't..." I glared, still flushing like a high school girl with a cute guy she was talking to. Bite me? Hah... no. He leaned in towards me.

"Want to bet?"

"Don't you dare..." I took a step back... PERSONAL SPACE! Even though he didn't get too close, I didn't want him near me. It was bad enough he had me blushing.

"And why not?"

"I'll bite back... harder..."

"But what would _that_do?" He just loved smirking at me, didn't he?

"Er... I don't know." I didn't... it was like the words were just coming out on their own. He laughed softly.

"You ready to go back now?"

"I'm not going to, because you're not going to bite me..."

"So...if I bite you, you'll come back to camp?"

"Maybe... but, you're not gonna." Holy-!! What was I getting myself into? What if he _did_ bite me? He walked a little bit closer.

"You sure?"

"Yup." I replied, stepping back.

"So why are you stepping back?" He asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to stand still and let you bite me..." I wish I would've just turned and walked away...

"But according to you, you're sure that I won't."

"Either way, I'm not going to let you bite me..."

"If you don't want me to bite, come back to camp."

"I'm not going back..." Not with Jun there...

Zack sighed, and I stood perfectly still. Without warning, the ground beneath me was gone! Apparently, Zack opened up a dimensional rift underneath me... sending me back to damn camp. I growled as I landed flat on my ass. I crossed my arms again, a sour look on my face. Jun blinked at me. Zack-o soon followed.

"Uh..."

"Well, now that that's settled."

"What did you do that for?!" I glared at him, and stood; intending to go off again.

"It was nice when Meanie Sissy wasn't around..." I heard Jun chip in.

"I know Miss Jun, but I just cannot resist." Zack said, jerking me back to the ground.

"Can't resist what?" I was stubborn, I got up, and again, he pulled me back on my ass.

"Eh, Miss Asuka can be a lot of fun to tease sometimes."

I was alot of fun to tease?! Bastard... I attempted to get up again; however, this time, I tried pushing Zack away from me in the process. He smirked, keeping a firm hold on me.

"I don't see how, but okie dokies."

"You keep that up, and I'll sit you in my lap." He said to me.

I gave a low growl, and tried pushing him away again. "No you will not! And I don't want to be here!"

Zack pulled me down again, sitting me in his lap. What was I now?! Some kid sitting in Santa's lap for pictures and wishes?!

"And where're you gonna go?"

"For a walk!" I tried moving again, but he kept me seated. UGH! Unhand me pervert!

"Please stay? Just grow up for 20 minutes."

"I am grown up!"

"No fair! She gets to sit in the cutie's lap!"

Zack kept one arm around me. "No you aren't, you are acting as if you are half of Miss Jun's age."

He then looked at Jun. "I thought you said that I was off your cute list?"

"I am not..." I growled more, crossing my arms like a child. He had a point... I just didn't want to admit it.

"So? You're still a cutie."

Zack sighed, letting go of me. He was most likely annoyed with me. He looked at Jun with a chuckle. "Shall I take that as a compliment?"

I took that moment to get up, and plant myself by a tree--arms still crossed childishly.

"Yeshers." Jun replied, and Zack bowed his head.

"Well, Thank you M'Lady."

Jun smiled sweetly "Tee hee..."

Zack smiled a bit himself, and I watched them from the corner of my blue eye. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! I couldn't stand it; not one bit. I wanted to pull my hair out.

"I'm bored!"

"Then go home Brat..." I said to Jun, and she whined.

"ZACKIE! She's picking on meh again!"

Zack sent a glare at me, I returned the glare. Asshole!

"Then what would you like to do Miss Jun?"

"I dunno."

Zack sweatdropped.

"Can't we just ditch Asuka-ie somewhere?"

Zack chuckled. "How come?"

"Because... 1. She's ugly! 2. She's mean!" I felt my eye twitch... I was not ugly... or... was I?

"I am NOT ugly nor mean! You little-"

"See?"

Zack only laughed. "But Miss Jun, why do you tease her?"

"I'm not teasing her... I'm being dead up serious!" Jun said, a very serious look on her face. I wanted to bitch slap her.

Zack chuckled, hugging Jun a little bit. I felt my eye twitch again... and I felt... oddly, _slightly _jealous. Was Jun... really that pretty that he was defending her... even after she tried to kill us both? "But that's such a depressing thought."

"What is?"

"You being serious," Zack replied. He looked at me. "Miss Asuka, please lighten up. You'll get gray hair if you don't."

"Oh..." Jun blinked.

"I don't need to! Damn man-whore..." I retorted; my mouth just moving automatically... it had a mind of its own. I got to my feet with a huff.

Zack sighed. "I am not a man-whore thank you very much." he said with a sweat drop.

I scoffed... again, the words just forming and slipping out automatically. "Could have fooled me! Hugging Jun and all over her... makes me sick... bleh..." I crossed my arms again. Jealousy... even at the slightest... was a very ugly thing.

"Oh wow..." Jun raised a brow, slightly confused. Probably because I once stated I hated all men after my last boyfriend... and here I was... making a big fuss over nothing. I didn't think I liked Zack like that, and obviously he was only messing around with me to make me blush, and get some entertainment out of it. Nothing new. Zack sweatdropped.

"Right. A simple hug makes me a whore. Miss Jun, do _you_ think I'm a man-whore?"

"Nope! Asuka's just jelly 'cuz I get hugs!" Jun laughed.

"I am not!"

Zack smirked. "Would you be calling me one if I hadn't jokingly touched your as earlier?" he asked me, and I chose to ignore it; blushing very lightly. He just knew how to push my buttons, huh?

"You touched Asuka's ass?" Jun blinked.

"Just to make her blush."

"Oh... I didn't know Asuka could blush."

Zack nodded. "It's easy to get it to appear."

"Her ex boyfriends couldn't do that. Then again, they wouldn't dare to touch her like that."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Miss Jun? Wow, I'd never have thought."

"Yesher, I is serious!"

Zack looked at me in surprise; I could see it from the corner of my eye. "But...it's SO EASY to make Miss Asuka blush..."

"Not really..."

"What?!" Where was this conversation leading...?

Zack smirked. "Wanna bet?" Oh hell no! My eyes narrowed.

"Sures!"

"Okay, I'm going for a walk!"

Zack laughed, walking over and grabbing my wrist before I could move. "Aw, come on. I'm just going to prove a point Miss Asuka..."

I tried pulling away. "Not with me."

"But my point is, that _you_ are easy to make blush." He wouldn't let me go.

"I am not!"

Zack let his free hand slide around to the middle of my back. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

Zack slid the hand gently down to my lower back, right above my ass as he pulled me tight against him, looking my in the eyes softly. "My my, this seems familiar..." That same odd thing...

My heart skipped a beat... again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 9: The bet... can Asuka turn the tables?**

For a moment, I could've sworn I had a small urge to lean in and claim his lips. Of course, without much thought, I threw the thought to the back of my mind. I narrowed my eyes.

"HOLD BACK THE BLUSH SIS! I WANNA WIN THE BET!"

Zack chuckled a bit, smiling at me. He inched his hand slightly lower on my body, very slowly.

"COME ON ASUKA-IE! DUN LET THE CUTIE GET TO YA!" Jun shouted, holding up a poster that said 'Go Asuka!' on it, in black marker. I tried moving her arm to grab his hand. "USE IT AGAINST HIM 'ER SOMETHING!"

Zack chuckled a bit at Jun, allowing me to stop him... However; I only made it worse on myself. He moved a finger, lightly moving it in a little circle gently on my rear-end. How did I get myself into this? He looked at me in the eyes again, the other hand slid to my waist, moving up and down a little bit, but not going too high. Eeeep!

I moved my free hand to try and grab his other hand, too. I started blushing, but before he could actually see it... that stupid sister of mine came up behind Zack and put her hands over his eyes.

"You see nothing!" She mouthed the words 'Get rid of the blush!' to me.

"What the hell?!" I blinked confused.

"What? I just want to win the bet!"

Zack stood still. "Of course I see nothing Miss Jun, your hands are over my eyes."

"Good!"

Zack chuckled trying to see through Jun's fingers. "Miss Asuka is blushing, is she not?"

Jun kept her fingers closed over his eyes. "Asuka-ie's not blushing Zackie."

"You sure? Because if she wasn't, you wouldn't be covering my eyes." He chuckled

"She's not; I'mma just having fun!" Jun giggled. Lord have mercy... I got a sudden idea.

What if I could turn the tables on _Zack. _That'll probably get him to stop trying to make me blush. I think. This... was most likely one of the stupidest things I did ever. Trying to turn the tables on a guy!? I'm not perverted... I slowly, but gently ran my hands up his arms; getting a good feel of the set up. He froze a bit.

"Let's see...I have the soft fingers of two lovely women on me, should I be scared now?"

"Maybe..." I gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze-still getting a good feel of some of the set up here-and Jun giggled. I would've run my hands over his chest to feel the main set up if I had the guts to. Suddenly, he slid his whole hand onto my ass. I gave a light jump, but replied by leaning in and nuzzling him lightly. Zack chuckled.

"Miss Asuka, is there something about you I should know?"

"No." I answered, continuing to nuzzle the side of his neck gently.

I saw a smirk on his face. "You know Miss Asuka; I find that very _hott_..."

"How nice... you're warm." He really was warm... well his body was. Being held tight against him felt nice too... oddest thing, I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me and hold me tight and close. No touching my ass...

I decided to add a lick or two to the side of his neck as I nuzzled. Zack shuddered a bit, holding me tighter to him. I almost squeaked out of surprise. The hand that was in my waist went slightly higher, but nowhere inappropriate... thank lord. Jun gave a very cute

purr in his ear.

"I understand Miss Asuka's game...but Miss Jun, what's with that adorable purr?"

"I don't know; I just wanted to do it! Haha..." Jun gave a little laugh. "My arms are tired... dang flabbits!" She kept her hands over his eyes. "Give up yet, Zackie?" As Jun talked, I gave Zack's cheek a small, playful lick. I couldn't help it.

Zack shuddered again. "No miss Jun, I do not. And I think Miss Asuka is enjoying herself more than I am even though it feels, so, enticing." I think I _was _enjoying myself.

"Oh really..." I raised a brow.

"You know you want to give up!"

"And forfeit the attention?"

"You'll stick get attention; from me anyways."

Zack chuckled. "But it would be dishonorable to give up."

"Oki dokers then, but I'm not going to lose the bet!"

"I feel so used..." I muttered, kissing Zack's cheek. I felt used by Jun more than Zack. He

just wanted to prove a point, right? Jun decided to play a game and 'gamble'.

Zack froze, almost letting go of me entirely. I would've liked if he wrapped his arms around me.

"If you feel so used Miss Asuka, why do you play along? Why not just exit the 'game'?"

"1. I was really talking about Jun using me... 2. Don't know, guess I couldn't resist the chance to try and make you blush for once." I admitted.

"As you can see Miss Asuka, it isn't working."

"So?"

"So why are you still doing it then?"

"I don't know..." Truth... I didn't know.

Zack smirked. "Miss Jun, I believe Miss Asuka has a crush on me."

I gave a few blinks, blushing deeply. Was it... true? "I-I do not!"

Jun blinked. "Your face ish red... oops... dammit! I said that out loud!"

Zack took his hands off of me, and then pulled Jun's fingers off of him gently. "Ahah, very interesting. Do you _always_ let your heart interfere with work?" My heart... the heart of a cold blooded woman... interfere with her work?! You've got to be kidding me! Okay, so maybe it was... slightly.

"It does NOT interfere with my work!"

Zack just smirked. "Whatever Miss Asuka." He then grinned. "Anybody up for desert?

Amay-anni packed a snack."

"Nope."

"YESH!"

Zack chuckled, walking over to rummage through a bag to pull out some wafer cookies. By now Amay-anni was back, as if she'd never been gone. I saw her sneak back from the corner of my eye. Whatever... I went to sit by the tree as I watched my sister get all jumpy.

"COOKIES!"

I saw Zack grinned at her. "Yep. My favorite!"

"I LOVE COOKIES! SQUEEEBLE SQUEEE!" Squeeble squee? That was a new one.

"Me too!" Zack said excitedly. Amay sweat dropped, sitting near me.

"Yay for the cookies!" Jun was even more jumpy and hyper. I glanced at the ninja near

me, and then turned my attention to something else. She poked me, and asked:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I lied.

"Stop lying crazy-lady." Crazy... lady? Since when was I crazy?

"I'm not lying..."

She sighed.

"What? You expect me to tell you everything that goes on with me 'er something?"

"No, but I expect you to be able to talk about shit so that it can get fixed."

"I don't think this can be fixed."

"Can too."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I'm shmart like that." Yeah right...

"Right, but it's hard to explain..."

"I've probably heard it before. We've got plenty of time, the two of them are gonna be

going at it for a while."

"Fine..." I gave a deep sigh, explaining the whole thing to Amay... I wondered if she was even listening. She did smirk as I talked... but that's about it.

"Just give it some time. After this Jun'll probably be gone for a while...and Zackie'll calm down."

"Hope so..."

Amay smiled a tiny bit, barely noticeable. "Definitely." She watched the two 'pig out' on the cookies. I sighed one more, leaning my back against the tree. I spaced out... I couldn't even hear what they were saying anymore.

Why... was I feeling so weird? And it only started recently around Zack. It made no real sense to me at all. Someone like me... someone like me should never, or never did, feel like this... it was just... so odd. Zack had only known me for so long, but he was able to get some kind of emotion out of me. Like embarrassment, or anger... only Hina could do that so far... Jun sometimes. Usually I kept it bottled in.

What about that sudden urge to kiss his lips? That made no sense either... maybe it was just the heat of the moment... maybe not. I didn't know... and I was kind of scared to find out.

_That's when I came to a very weird realization..._

_I was..._

_Helplessly, unmistakably, and unconditionally..._

_Slowly, but surely falling in love..._

_With Daemon. _

_Zack was slowly captivating my heart..._

_If I liked it, or not._

Ugh. And you would think one heartache is one too many. Why dive right into another, right? Men were perverts, and a lot of them just use you... not all, but most. And some go sneaking behind your back with your sister, then dump you a few days after you find out. Then again...being with Akio... I never felt like this. This was a more weird, deep feeling. I was slowly dozing off... and before I knew it... I was out like a light.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, I found myself suddenly awake. I couldn't remember if I dreamt or not. I looked over everyone... and the only one awake was Amay. Zack rolled over when I looked at him, and Amay was sitting on a boulder. I was pretty sure I heard some liquid. I stared at Zack a moment, before getting up and sneaking up behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, I picked the drink right out of her hands.

"Hmm..."

Amay turned around with a start. "HEY"

"Hey what?"

"Give that back, woman."

"No."

"Why not?"

"What is this?"

"Sake. Why?"

"Thought you weren't allowed to have the stuff..." I shrugged... not like I cared. "Don't tell

Zack I let you have it; I'm not supposed to allow you to. I handed it back to Amay.

Amay looked at me, slightly confused I guess.. "You serious?"

"Serious about what?"

"I mean...what's the catch?"

"What catch? You make sure he doesn't catch you and that he doesn't know I let you have it; Then we both avoid being in trouble." I blinked. "If you want to drink yourself to death, I don't care. So why should I stop you?" I could tell she liked that answer, and she shrugged. I sat back in my spot, slightly comfortable. When Zack stirred, Amay hid her drink; I just stayed like a statue, and watched him. He just yawned.

"I'll take over watch Amay-Anni, you go ahead and sleep." He said, but then glanced at

me.

"You can go back to sleep too; I'm wide awake."

"No, it's alright, I got it."

"Fine, but I'm not going back to sleep." Zack shrugged.

"Ok, then stay up then I don't care it's your choice."

Zack's attention turned to the moon, and I just watched... starting to stare out into space. I glanced at Jun, and thought slightly. Why couldn't she just leave? I had a very bad feeling about her joining us... and I hated that thought. God forbid that that happened. I fell asleep again...

_The dream was weird... it was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. But I heard voices... each one sounded familiar, yet I couldn't pinpoint to as whom they belonged to. I tried running in the direction I heard a woman's voice... it stopped... there was nothing there, but an empty void. _

I obviously didn't sleep long. The sun was rising, and the scent of food being cooked tickled at my nose. I popped open an eye, and straight ahead of me, Amay was cooking. Jun was up, and I guess she took over the look out duty after Zack went back to sleep. I smelled... an odd scent. It was mixed with Zack's food. Of course, the plate passed by me, and I caught it. It wasn't poison... and it didn't smell dangerous, so I let it go. Jun smiled, and Amay excused herself for a walk. I opened my other eye, and got up to stretch... my body was cramped up. Zack took the plate of food.

"Smells like Amay's cooking." He said with a grin.

"Yup! Eat up! You'll need the energy for today!" Jun replied happily.

Zack chuckled. "I assume you ate already?"

"Yesh, yeshers I did!"

Zack nodded, starting to eat his breakfast, while Jun watched with a smile. He seemed

happy... food. One way to a man's heart... his stomach, as Jun would say... or did say to me at one point. Everyone turned their attention to Amay when she came back.

Afterwards, I stared at the food Jun sat out in front of me as I sat... I smelled nothing different about it... but I wasn't going to eat it.

" Mornin' Everyone." She said. "Ready for the last trek of the ride?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is our last day of travel, then we're there."

"I see..." I yawned it off. Jun only giggled more... I raised a brow, and Zack looked at Jun curiously.

"What? Asuka has a funny face!" Jun said... I had a funny face? Zack nodded at her reply as he finished up and started cleaning. Jun just... giggled more. What was the slut up to now? I glared at her as she started to help Zack. Suddenly, Jun walked over to Zack, and poked his belly. "Are you... gaining... weight?"

Zack looked at himself, then her. "I don't think so..."

"I think so... I mean look at that tummy. A little bigger." I just sat back and watched. Zack didn't look like he was gaining weight. Now I was sure Jun was up to something.

"Maybe because I just ate?" He asked with a sweatdrop; he put a hand on his stomach to check. She was lying to you Zack... I would've said something if I didn't want to know what she was up to.

"Ya know... last time I saw your swordsman skills, you sucked kinda... 'er..." Jun said, and in an instant, Zack spun around to look at her.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Pretty bad." Was she just looking to make him mad?

"DO NOT."

"YOU DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!" Oh wow... he was showing more emotion about that than normal.

"DO TOO! My cat does better than you can and he can't even pick up a blade to begin

with!"

Zack, instead of full out attacking Jun(which I would've liked if he killed her, might I add), just turned and disappeared through a portal. I had caught a glimpse of his face... he looked really upset, and I frowned. I got up, and crossed the space between my sister and myself. WHACK! She now possessed a large anime bump on her head.

"Owie... THAT HURT!" "

"That wasn't very nice..."

"Amay! She's picking on me!"

Amay shrugged. "I can't do anything about that."

I sighed, giving Jun another hard hit on the head; adding onto the bump that was already there. "OW! AMAY! HIT HER 'ER SOMETHING! DAMMIT!"

I turned on my heel, and started walking away as quick as possible. I didn't know where I was going, but I decided to call out his name.

"Zack!"

No answer.

"ZACK!"

"Yes?" I heard his voice speak... unenthusiastically. I hurried in that direction until I found him. He was sitting at a cliff face, looking at the ocean water sadly. I sighed inwardly.

"You okay?" Zack just sulked.

"She said I suck in battle." I raised a brow.

"You don't suck. Don't listen to Jun." I replied, standing behind him.

"It was still uncalled for and mean." He said, arms crossed and not looking at me. Since when did he get so touchy? Was he just normally this sensitive?

"I know, I know. Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead," he said quietly, and I slid myself to sit next to him. I poked his arm lightly.

"I don't see why that hurts your feelings, but sorry." Zack didn't react to the poke. He didn't even react to my comment. I figured I wasn't helping... it slightly made me feel bad. I was horrible at cheering people up... I knew it, so I never bothered. Zack would probably be the first person I actually _tried _to cheer up.

"Do you realize how important fighting is to me? I was trained as a knight."

"Lo siento, lo siento Zack. Okay, so it means a lot to you." I sweat dropped. "And you have pretty impressive skills." He glanced at me... his once happy-filled, beautiful eyes were now... not the same. Just... so much different... and all because of Jun. People often say you can see a person's soul by looking into their eyes... he looked so upset...

"You're only saying that to cheer me up." Actually... I wasn't. I meant it.

"Actually, I'm not. You were able to take me.. Jun, and I'm sure lots of others no problem."

He just shrugged, still unhappy. I was most likely making the situation worse. I slapped my forehead mentally... way to go Asuka... I closed my eyes for a moment, and tried to think of what Jun would do in this situation. She was great at cheering people up... she always was. A hug...?

"Er... want a hug?" Zack didn't answer... instead he looked at me, with a quite shocked expression on his face.

"What?"

"Not something I'd expect to hear from you..."

"Right... guess you don't want one." Zack just looked back out over the edge.

"Might make you feel better." I said, meaning the hug... I was honestly trying my best here...

"...I doubt it..." he grumbled.

"You don't know unless you try...?"

"It's possible."

"You still have to try." Zack just shrugged again.

"You sure? I'm not holding this offer up for much longer." Lie... I'd hold up the offer for

as long as time would allow it for him if I could.

"I am sure Miss Asuka."

"Okay then... um..." I really wasn't good at cheering someone up. I blew a lock of hair out of my face. He glanced at me,

"Why did you come looking for me anyway?"

"Er... not sure..." Lie... I came looking, not only because I was on babysitting duty, but because... I cared a little. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"How can you not be sure?" he said almost in a naggy voice.

"Okay, okay; I wanted to make sure you were okay... there. Jeeze."

"What was so hard about that?"

"What? That was hard." He blinked at me.

"You don't do this often do you." '

"This... would probably be the first time..." I muttered in response.

"I figured."

"Sorry..."

"No worries."

"Anything I could do to help cheer you up?"

"Know any good jokes?"

"Um... no..." Zack nodded slowly.

"What would usually cheer YOU up?" What would cheer me up? Bashing someone's head into the wall? No... well... nothing could cheer me up... not that I knew of anyway.

"I don't know. No one ever tried cheering me up; not even myself. I just... stay gloomy..."

Zack sweat dropped.

"That's not good. You'll kill yourself from stress."

"I guess I'll kill myself then..." I mumbled. He sighed:

"Why do you always just keep so grim?"

"I don't know. There's nothing to keep me happy... bleh..." Zack sweat dropped, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"There must be SOMETHING."

"Nope. Nada. Zip."

"Oh come on..." Zack insisted. "Nothing?"

"Nope. Not that I can think of at the moment anyway."

Zack sighed. "Sounds boring."

I sighed as well, thinking. I poked his sides. "Er... are you.. tickleish?" Zack shook his head.

"No. Are you?"

"Maybe..." I was... VERY ticklish as a matter of fact. Zack smirked an evil kind of smirk.

I was guessing right about now that he wanted to find out. I decided it was time to move, and started inching away. Zack pounced on me, like a lion, trying to pin me to the ground. He knocked me on my back, and I nearly squealed.

"Meep!" I tried moving, but he got me. Still smirking, Zack began to tickle me. I tried holding it back, but I couldn't. I started laughing.

"Stop!" Zack smiled a bit... and wouldn't stop tickling me.

"S-s-s-stop!" I managed to squeak out in between incontrollable laughing... I hadn't laughed in a long time... and it felt great.

"Nope." he replied.

"W-W-why?!"

"Because I like your laugh."

"S-s-s-so?" Zack only chuckled, shifting onto another tickle spot-ah! Hell! I was ticklish just about everywhere, and I think he knew that... having me laughing right away. I glanced up at him... he was over me, and I was just noticing that. I tried pushing him off, and he started laughing; letting me push him off. I gave a sigh in relief, finally able to breathe.

"What's with the tickling?"

Zack chuckled as he shrugged. "I don't know, you brought it up." I sweat dropped.

"I ment the pouncing and the ticking me!" I chuckled myself.

I heard laughter, and Zack was about to say something when he heard the laughter, too.

"What the...?"

"That sounds... familiar..." It did... it sounded like Jun. Not finding anyone, Zack just shrugged as I just sat. He glanced down at me.

"Ready to head back?" I nodded, getting to my feet and following behind him as he led. Amay dropped down next to us... seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yoz, zup?"

"Nothing..." I saw her smirk.

"Did youz two have fun?"

"Maybe." Zack blinked.

"You know Miss Asuka...that can mean anything..."

"Like? You answer her questions then..." Oops... I wasn't thinking about who I was talking to when I said the 'maybe' comment. I saw Amay grin.

"Oh Jun! Guezz what!?"

"What?"

"Guezz who I caught making out by the cliffz?"

"WHO?! Who?! Who!?" My jaw dropped.

"Was NOT!"

"Guezz!" Amay insisted, Zack just went pale in the face.

"Hmmm... two monkeys and a bear!" Jun stated jokingly. "Zackie and Sis!"

"Were not!" I protested... I haven't even had my first kiss yet! Let alone make out with someone... what was Amay thinking? The drunk bum.

"What Miss Asuka said. We were NOT making out..." he insisted. Amay only went beside Jun giggling. Jun was giggling, too.

"Awww. How cute, you want to keep it a secret, but Amay found out. Haha." She grinned, giggling more. "Well?"

Fist he smacked Amay in the head with the hilt of his sword, then kicked Jun in the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?! That hurt!" Jun complained and I smirked mentally. That's what you two get! Teasing me... even though I wouldn't have minded if he had been kissing me-whoa... step back, rewind! I barely knew the man!

"For being annoying."

"Damn... You can't take a little joke Zackie. You're acting like you _really_ were doing something. Jeeze." Sighing, Zack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do I seem the type?"

"Maybe." Jun replied, and Zack smirked playfully.

"How would you know unless you tested that?" he asked with a joking wink.

Jun winked back cutely. "Because I'm taken. Have Asuka test it." She stated jokingly, trying to hold her laugh back. I tried ignoring them... I heard Zack chuckle... and Jun giggle. Amay snickered some, and Jun gave Zack a shove in my direction.

"You weirdo."

Zack stumbled, knocking into me, and I fell over.

"Ow..."

"Hahaha Asuka fell." Amay snikkered more.

"It's like having two Juns." Zack commented... ugh... I could barely deal with ONE Jun! I sighed as Zack helped me to my feet.

"Thank you..."

"Anytime," Zack replied as he turned to Amay. "Lead the way." Then he turned to Jun.

"You're welcome to come with, or go about your usual activities, if you wish Miss Jun."

I slapped her forehead. That was NOT something to tell Jun! She would want to come! I know it! "Don't tell her that! She'll want to-"

"I wanna go with you peoples!"

"Come..." I sighed.

Jun smiled her evil little smile towards me before giving a sweet one towards Zack. "Tee hee... Thankies for the invite Zackie."

"You're welcome Miss Jun," he said with a bow.

Jun giggled. "Tee hee..." Zack held a smirk as he stood straight again... and my stupid sister kept her smile.

"We're going to have lots o' fun, aren't we Asukie?"

"Bite me..." I replied.

"It's going to be a very interesting trip."

"I know! And Asukie's going to have fun! I'mma make her! She's too... uptight-ish..." Zack chuckled at those words.

"Can we leave now? Please?" I sighed out the words, inching away from my slut sister.

Amay nodded. "Follow me." She dashed off... Jun followed, then me, then Zack... although I was somewhat scared Zack would touch me again... I wanted to smack Jun right there and then. I kept my distance, but not so much that she was out of eyesight or anything. Zack caught up with me.

"I have a plan."

"Well?"

"I'll let you know later."

"All right..." I nodded. Amay finally stopped at dusk. "We'll finish in the morning, she should arrive by noon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 10: Asuka's... a lady?**

"She?" I raised a brow.

"Our contact from the village. We're going to have to be zneaky."

"Zneaky?"

"Sneaky Jun..." Amay grinned.

"Zee? Jun getz it."

"Sure... whatever." I sighed, and Jun grinned. Zack gave a sigh as Amay moved to stand next to my stupid younger sibling. I leaned my back against a tree as I watched him move onto the set-up duty.

"Need help?" I asked.

"It would be very helpful."

What do you need me to do?"

"A fire."

"Okay." I muttered, pushing myself up straight to collect some wood to use. I didn't get much, but I got a good amount to make a good enough fire. By the time I got back, there were a couple of tents set up. Where'd they come from? I shook my head lightly, and then started the fire... I poked at it with a stick while Amay when to investigate the surrounding area for unwanted guests. Zack and Jun sat down... and I heard Jun's voice.

"Asuka! Let me play in your hair."

"No."

"Why not!?" Jun whined.

"You might give me a bald spot or cut it all off... or something..."

"You should braid it." Amay said coming back.

"Let me do it!"

"No."

"Awww... I wanna braid it! Let me doooo iiiitttttttttt!!"Amay grinned.

"Yeah, let her do it!" I sent a glare in the ninja's direction.

"Are you trying to get me bald?"

"I promise! I'll only braid it! I swear on... Amay and Zackie's life! PWWWEEEAAASSEEEEEEERRRSSSS?!" Zack chuckled and said.

"I say go for it."

"Fine fine... You make me bald... or even a tiny little spot... I'll kill you..." I threatened with a sigh.

"Deal! YAYERS!" Jun bounced over to me, pulled my hair out of a ponytail and started

playing in it. At least she wasn't pulling it, and she was delicate when she did. I heard her giggle... she always did like playing in my hair... even as children. My hair always grew long, and her's never grew past her shoulders... no matter what she did to it. Finally I felt her braid it back. I saw the other two smile.

"Looks beautiful."

"Mm-Hm... she probably did something to my head..." Zack inspected it.

"Nope. Just did a perfect styling job."

"See? Toldja I was only going to play in it."

"Okay, okay... you told me..." My sister grinned, and I heard Zack chuckle.

"Miss Jun, I think your career should have been a hair stylist."

"Tee hee. I wanna play in someone else's hair now!"

Zack put his hands to his head. His was long enough to play with without it being too long. Amay shrugged. Both Zack and I had longer hair than them. They both had hair that didn't pass the neckline.

"Well? Which one?" Jun asked eagerly.

"Uh..." Zack said.

"Hurry up and decide! Or I'm choosing! And who I chose gets a make over too... tee hee..." Jun giggled.

"Do Amay!" Zack exclaimed inching away. Amay just shook her head and suddenly disappeared. It was funny, the look on Zack's face that is. It was cute, too. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Oh boy Jun... You and you're make-over's... my sister grinned an evil grin.

"Zackie, you're the only one left..." Zack's eyes darted around, looking for any possible escape. Jun started inching towards him, and I mentally sighed. Might as well help him, right? I was kind of scared to see how he would look with make-up on. I spoke up.

"How about... you go look for Amay... and I'll do Zack?" Jun held a thoughtful look for a moment. "You apply make-up pretty bad... OKAY! It'll be funnier." Zack gulped.

"Go look for Amay... we'll make them both look silly."

"OKAY!" Jun exclaimed before running off in the direction Amay went in. I didn't budge from my seat, and Zack stared at me. A dead silence filled the air between us.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to make me look 'silly'?"

"I just helped you get out of wearing that long lasting make-up... and you want to look silly? Okay..." I shrugged, getting to my feet. I was only kidding... I wouldn't do that. He quickly shook his head.

"No no, that's alright." I decided to mess around with him a bit, for the times her groped me. I picked up one of Jun's new make-up kits before I started towards Zack.

"Are you sure? It sure seems like you want it done. When you ask a question like that..." Zack stepped away from me.

"No, I was just curious about the change in mind."

"Are you really sure?" I smirked... This WAS kind of fun; messing with him. "This lovely color right here would match your skin perfectly." I said, stepping closer, and just picking out random colors in my head. I backed him into a tree.

"Green? I don't think so Miss Asuka."

"I wasn't talking about the green." I replied, stopping just a few inches away.

"Then what color were you talking about?" I randomly pointed to one: red.

"Although, I like the purple better." Purple... one of my favorite colors. Blue and pink together, or purple and blue together... or just plain black. My clothes always had to be a combination of this in some way. Zack sighed. It would match, for his hair was the same shade of purple.

"Don'tcha think it would match nicely?"

"Are you sure that wouldn't be TOO much purple?" he asked.

"Nope. And if so, doesn't matter to me. I like the color purple." He sighed again as he spoke.

"I'd really rather not..."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a few gender issues...where as I am no actor and should not be wearing makeup."

"Oh really? But it would look nice... I think..."

"You think? You mean, you haven't done this before?"

"On a male? Nopers. Myself... a few times in the past... I think... 'er judging from those old high school photos..." He gave me a funny look.

"What? I graduated... I think..." Zack just shook his head.

"Nothing."

"What was that face for?" I asked, flipping open the make-up kit.

"Nothing." Zack said; he went to move around the tree.

"Where do you think you're going?" I took a hold of his arm with my free hand.

"I was going to go hide Miss Asuka."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so." Zack sweat dropped.

"What? You didn't honestly thing I WOULD put make-up on you, didja?" He gulped.

"I was starting to think you might."

"Maybe I will. Since you're starting to think I will." He sat down,

"Well, whatever you're going to do Miss Asuka, do it. You're starting to confuse me."

"Jeeze. I'm not really going to do it. I'm not Jun now." I replied... well, there goes my fun for the day. I dropped the kit into his lap uncaring. "I'm only kidding." He raised a brow at me.

"And what happens when she comes back wi-"

Too late. I could see Amay was returning, meaning Jun wouldn't bee too far behind.

"I don't know; Come up with something." I took my seat back, with a small sigh. Jun was behind Amay. Not too close though, but she could be seen. I saw Zack throw the make-up through a dimensional portal while the other two weren't looking. Jun ran over, and pointed at Amay.

"FOUND YA!" She exclaimed, meaning the ninja. The nin. blinked.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Tee hee... I just wanted to do that." Amay just sighed with a shrug.

"Ok." Jun grinned and giggled. Zack sighed

"So is Amay next then?"

"Yeshers Captain Zackie!" My sister nodded, before laughing her seductive laugh. Zack chuckled along with her slightly.

"Well then get to it." I couldn't tell if he was serious, or joking. Jun saluted.

"Yesher!" She smiled, and tackled Amay. The ninja blinked some, and tried to push the other woman off.

"What the hell??" My sister won, being stronger because of the modifications done to her body, like mine. She slapped Amay onto her stomach, and sat on her back. She giggled as she spoke.

"Your hair's short like mine. Buts I wanna play in it anyway."

"Why?"

"Cuz I wanna!" There was no use arguing as Jun went onto her task... and apparently, decided to give the woman a Mohawk... or try to for the most part. She didn't cut anything, just used gel to make the blue-hair stand up in the fashion of a Mohawk. What was my sister thinking? Zack chuckled, and I couldn't help it. I took a double-take, then bursted out into a fit of giggles.

Zack's laughing came to a halt, and I could feel his eyes on me. Jun was adding the finishing touches-trying to get EVERY strand of hair to stick up. I couldn't help it, and I didn't feel his eyes leave me. Staring...? I stopped.

"Why are you... staring?"

"Because, you are laughing."

"Is... there something wrong... with that?" It was kind of weird. With Zack, Jun and Amay, together, I felt like I could be more laughable now... it's hard to explain...

"Not at all Miss Asuka, you should do it more often." Zack said, "It really brightens your appearance."

"Okay..." I was confused... how could anything brighten my appearance? I saw him shrug.

"So...Jun...how long is Amay's hair going to stay like that?" Jun shrugged and held up her large empty gel container.

"I used up all my gel... It's expensive... So... AWHILE! Hahahaha!" Amay sighed, and

Zack chuckled again. I blinked as Jun got up, and giggled to herself. Amay tried to put it back down, but it wouldn't work.

"Ehz, I think I can juzt defeat any and all attackerz with a look at my hair..."

"Less work for us then." Jun giggled more. Zack nodded in agreement, and I could've cared less. Amay brushed the front of her clothes off as she spoke.

"Anything else?"

"Don't think so... unless you count making the attackers laugh themselves to death." Amay sighed.

"I meant 'makeover wise' If not, let's move."

"Nope! No more 'makeovers'" Zack sighed in relief, standing up.

"Don't think you got away Zackie. You're turn will come..." Jun grinned her evil grin in his direction. From the corner of my eye, I saw him freeze in place. Whoops, you thought she forgot didn't you? She got you here, Zack-baby.

"How so Miss Jun?"

"I'mma embarrass you some how!" I saw Zack grin.

"You can't."

"Yesh I can! I will! Or... make you turn pale or something!"

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. I will." Zack looked at me as if to ask 'will she really?'

"She'll try. Her hardess too to get what she wants." I replied, and I got a sigh in response. I yawned back.

"I'm tired..."

"Would you like to rest?" I nodded,

"Ok, break time."

"I want a nap!" Amay looked at Jun.

"So then take one?"

"I am!" Jun said cheerily.

"Me too..." I agreed, and yawned again. The other two nodded.

"Okies, have fun." Eh... whatever. I took my spot by a tree, and Jun on a semi-high branch. I watched Zack for a few more moments, and before I knew it... I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_My eyes suddenly snapped open, and I quickly sat upright. I blinked and gasped, looking at my surroundings. Where... was I...? The room was empty, except for a few machines that were unknown to me. I shivered; her clothes were wet, and it was cold. Must've been summer, if they were going to have the air conditioner on like this... I pulled my knees close to my body, and scratched my head a moment in thought. How did... get there? I didn't understand... I couldn't even exactly recall what happened, but I did remember getting caught on my assignment... after that, everything was just... black. Pitch black in my memory... not even a voice to call upon. I probably knocked my head pretty hard, and I rubbed my head--looking for a bump. No bump... guess my theory was wrong. I tried to stand, using the wall for support. I could feel my body locked in many places; I must've been out for some time. I cracked my knuckles and stretched my limbs. Stiff, stiff, stiff, ow, ow, ow. I glanced around again, and walked over to the largest machine there. A glass like tube tank, thing, whatever the hell it was... _

I stirred very lightly, upon hearing voices. It was Zack and Jun, although I couldn't make it out. I heard him chuckle. Then that's when I was shaken like a rag doll.

"WAKE UP!" Jun yelled, and I groaned... I wanted to sleep.

"What?" I popped open my blue eye, and saw Zack smirking at me. What the hell were these two up to now?!

"You're getting a make-over."

"I'm what?" A WHAT!? Was I hearing things?! I saw him nod... nope. I wasn't. Maybe I was dreaming?

"I'm dreaming..."

"Nope! Now get your ass up!" I groaned again, and refused to get up. Jun made me get to my feet. With a yawn I had to asked.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

"Yup!" Jun replied, and Zack chuckled.

"Well...I really want to see what you would look like all done up." All done up... what was I? A doll?

"Fine fine... whatever." I muttered... maybe it was just a dream.

"YAY! Where to start?!" Zack smiled as he replied to Jun:

"Well...her outfit."

"What do you want me to make her wear?" She blinked and I sighed deeply.

"I don't know...something NICE. Flattering."

"I think I have a dress..." I was so tired, I didn't really know what the heck was going on...

Jun pulled a few dresses out of her bag. He looked them over...

"Um...That one," he said picking one that would bring out my eyes; pink...

"Oki dokies!" Jun handed it to me.

"What?" Jun pushed me behind a tree. "Chhhaaannnngggeeee!"

"Okay okay... Geeze." It didn't take too long for a tired me to figure out and to put it on. At first, I was confused. The strap was weird... and I couldn't reach the zipper in the back at first to pull it up... and the chest was TIGHT. It squeezed my breasts back, and boy did it hurt! The rest was a perfect fit however. As I came out from behind the tree, I stumbled, still half asleep.

"Let's do her hair next."

"Oh-kay!" Zack looked at me a moment.

"How should we do her hair Miss Jun?"

"Hmmm... it's always in a low ponytail... something up?"

"What would it look like down...and perhaps lightly curled. An accented wave or something..." Zack asked Jun.

"I like your idea. Lightly curled." Zack smiled a bit. Jun walked over to me and set to work. At least she wasn't pulling at my hair, and hurting me. That was a relief. I finally woke up completely, and came to.

"What's... never mind... I don't think I want to know what you two are doing to me..." Zack smiled at me... such a sweet smile... you'd almost think he was a child trying to get away with stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner.

"Don't worry about it Miss Asuka."

"Done!" Jun shouted in my ear--ow--walking next to Zack to admire her work. He smiled a bit more.

"Now...make-up..."

"Hmmmm..." Jun grabbed a cloth, opened a bottled water, and wet it. She began wiping my face down like I was her child. HEY! What the hell!? I blinked, looking at the cloth... how did make-up get on my face? I didn't wear it... JUN! When I was asleep most likely. Jun applied make-up that would match the dress-more pink.

"I feel like a damn doll..."

"Stop moving your head!" Zack chuckled, and I sighed, staying still so she could finish and get out of my face. I saw my slut of a sister grin, then step back... as if admiring her handy work. Next moment, I saw Zack's jaw drop, but he regained his composure just as quick. I gave a few blinks, and raised a brow.

"Er..."Jun grinned again.

"Yeah; I'm good. Just look at Zack-o's face. Tee hee." I saw Zack blush for the very first time. It was adorable. I resisted the urge to step over and pinch his cheek... or kiss it.

"Miss Jun...that was a bit mean."

"What was mean?"

"I look like a doll... a funny looking doll..." I felt like a funny looking doll. Zack sighed as he responded to Jun.

"Using my weakness as a guy for a beautiful face." He looked at me again. "No you don't. You look amazing Miss Asuka."

"See? I am good. I made Asuka pretty." I blinked more... I looked... amazing? I felt my cheeks flush a dark red, and Zack smiled.

"I'mma the best-a!" Both of us blinked at her.

"What? Okay, okay... I'll be quiet so Asuka can be confused and you can have that weird look on your face. Tee hee." He shot her a look

"What weird look."

"The jaw drop. Although it's gone now."

"I'm going to change now..."

"Noooo! I work so hard!" Jun jumped on my back to keep me from changing, in which, nearly knocked me over. "Noooo! It took forever to think that look up! Keeeeppppp iiiittttt oooonnnn!" Zack nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Miss Jun on this one..."

"But... but..."

"But's your rear end!"

"How am I supposed to defend myself if I need to in a _dress_?!"

"Easy! I do it." Jun replied, and Zack grinned.

"There, it seems Miss Jun has come with everything."

"But... But..." Jun pulled off her shoe to hit me in the back of the head with it.

"Ow!"

"Stop with the excuses!"

"But what if it rises up!"

"That's your problem." Zack smirked.

"If you sit/walk like a lady, it won't rise up. Trust me." Oh yeah... I bet a pervert like you would love it if rose up, so you could sneak a few peeks.

"Asuka doesn't know how to be a lady." Jun giggled and handed me some heels that went with the dress. "Put 'em on; They match."

"No."

"Yes!" Another bonk on my head. Ugh... high heels... a man's invention to make a woman's butt seem smaller, and to make it harder to run away... I sighed, slipping my shoes with the heels so Jun would stop hitting me.

"Happy?"

"I am!"

"Those don't look comfortable." Said Zack.

"They aren't. But those shoes she has weren't matching!" I will never understand the ways of women like Jun... and I sighed before sitting on my ass. Jun giggled as she spoke some more.

"This is going to be funny... Asuka acting like a lady... haha..." Amay just appeared outta nowhere.

"What's this about a tomboy acting like a lady?"

"Asuka's all dressed up for Zackie and now has to act like a girl." I went pale in the face and glared at Jun, and she smiled. "Just kidding! We made her put that get-up on... Tee hee..." Zack nodded sheepishly.

"I had always wondered what Asuka would look like all dolled-up..." I _think_ that was an innocent comment, but it did sound a little perverted to me... Amay joined in on Jun's giggling.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked.

"Oh nothing." He gave a few blinks, and Jun only smiled sweetly..

"Don't worry about it. Now... what're we going to do now?"

Amay pointed north. "Continue to the village hidden in the mist."

"Wells, if you're ready... lead the way!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 11: A little wager? Winner takes all!**

Amay nodded, and began walking at a casual pace. Zack and Jun followed with me in tow. I watched them, and Jun seemed to be off in her own little world... as for Zack, he seemed to have an uneasy feeling... for his hand was on the hilt of the wanna-be vampire sword, and it didn't leave the spot. Amay looked at both of them.

"Geze, both of you are idiots."

"What?"

Amay smacked both of them with the back of her knuckles lightly. "You, Zackie, relax.

You, Jun, zhut the hellz up."

"OW! Sis! Amay's picking on me!" Jun whined.

"Huh? What? Someone say my name?"

I blinked; I wasn't paying much attention... though I did hear what they were saying, it just didn't register right... my mind was stuck on the image of Zack's face when he first looked at me after Jun gave me a 'make-over'. The lines

_'Using my weakness as a guy for a beautiful face.' _ And _'No you don't. You look amazing Miss Asuka.'_

Keep repeating in my head, in Zack's soft voice. Did he really think... that I had a beautiful face? That I looked amazing when Jun dressed me up like I was her doll...? I heard Zack sigh, and I glanced over towards him-he walked on ahead. I decided to keep quiet, and Jun sulked.

"Well you were too loud. We're in enemy territory hear Miss Assassin chick." Amay stated towards Jun with a blink or two.

"So? I can just mess with a few minds here and there."

I rolled my eyes... wanting to hit the slut myself. Amay shook her head.

"No can do." Jun shrugged uncaringly at Amay's words.

Jun walked on ahead of me... and it was indeed quiet... except for my few trips. The stupid heels... I didn't like walking in them. They were killing my feet, and because of so, I could barely keep my balance anymore. I managed to keep from falling the first two times, but the third time... I lost my balance completely. Seemingly, out of nowhere, Zack managed to catch me on the third trip, so I didn't land on my back. I looked up at him... what was that word I was supposed to say? Banks? No... That's not it. Thanks? Oh yeah... that's it.

"Thanks." I muttered lowly, so only he could hear.

"Anytime Miss Asuka," he muttered back just as quietly. He didn't let go... he was still holding onto me for an extra moment or two, before slowly letting go of me. I couldn't help it... I gave him a smile. Although it was quick, it was still a smile nonetheless; something that came about me rarely... or not at all. I followed behind the others, and around noon, I heard light foot steps. I suspected Jun did to, by the quick look change on her face. She started dancing... for reasons unknown. We were approached by another ninja looking person... male. At the same time, our eyes, Jun and mine flickered over towards the new arrival. The ninja put his hand up in a secret greeting that he and Amay-Anni shared.

"This is our contact, Mizimn."

"Okay..." Jun blinked, and I didn't do anything, but watch. I didn't like the looks of the guy... one glance at him sent an uneasy feeling down my spine. I glanced over at Zack; he wasn't paying attention, so I turned my eyes towards Jun as the two ninja talked in low voices. She felt my eyes on her, and looked back. Through her eyes, I could tell she got the same feeling about the guy as well. He was not to be trusted. I tilted my head to the side, and while no one was paying attention, she tossed a small sticky note pad, and a pen at me. I caught it with no problem, and scribbled something as neat and quick as possible after I walked behind Zack. His tall figure would hide my small one. It was readable script, and then pulled the note off. It read:

_-Jun,_

_I don't like the looks of this guy, as I'm sure you're well aware of it. Watch closely, and keep your eyes peeled. I'm going to try to catch him in the act if I can since I believe he's up to something. I could see it when he glanced at Zack. If the time comes, I need you to _

_Protect Zack... please._

_-Asuka._

I sneakily hid the pen and paper in my bra under my dress and hid the note beneath my fingers. Then I heard Amay's voice.

"He's gonna take us to his house."

Jun stood there idly, and I just blinked... his house? Oh great... his turf. Amay tapped her

foot.

"Well...NOW would be nice."

"Now what?" We both asked. Really? Weren't they leading? So we weren't to move until they did. Honestly...

"Let's go, walk." She said frustrated as Mizumn was walking far ahead.

"Okay..." Jun mumbled.

Amay sighed in frustration. I sweat dropped. Zack just stayed silent and decided to hang in the back as Amay and Mizumn led us to the village. Damn... now he was behind me, and might've seen if I gave Jun the note. Shit...

I blinked when I felt Zack's eyes on me. I decided to glance over my shoulder, but when I did, he turned his head swiftly to the side. Huh? I shrugged, and then looked ahead of me again... trying to figure out how to pass my note to Jun. My sister started dancing... and this was my chance. I knew why she was doing it-to cause a distraction. Amay walked far up in front, chatting with the mist ninja the entire time. Jun continued her dancing and slowing down a bit... so much that I had to walk around her. The moment my shoulder brushed hers, I slipped the note into her pocket. Zack then started to drag her.

Upon arriving, Mizumn ushered all of us inside. I sighed a bit, and then groaned a bit to myself... my feet were starting to hurt. Stupid Jun... making me wear the damned heels. Zack glanced at me, stopping in his tracks from moving on inside.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded in response; lying.

"Nothing."

"Okay..."

Amay looked over at us. "Get some rest; we have a bit night ahead of us."

"Oker dokiers." Jun replied, and Mizumn looked straight at me.

"And where COMFORTABLE clothes tonight..." He added. I narrowed my eyes... it wasn't my idea. I pointed at both Jun and Zack.

"Not my idea to wear this..."

Zack whistled innocently and looked off to the side... so cute. I sighed, sat my ass down, and pulled the damn shoes off. Whew... one problem down... I saw Zack glance at me from the corner of my green eye, but went over to Amay afterwards. I began to rub my sore feet, and Jun sat near me... bouncing in her seat like a little kid. It reminded me of when she was a little girl... always so hyper, and trying to get me to smile... even through training and experiments... she was always the same. Cheery, smiley, pretty, and gentle... like... as memory would serve... as mother. I could smell food being cooked, and I kept to myself... as did Amay and Jun. I noticed Jun fall asleep, as she leaned against the wall... at least she'd get some sleep... unlike me. I wasn't planning on it. I continued to rub my feet, as Mizumn drew up a chart.

"They moved the quarry to a safer location; we'll have to go through touch security to get

there."

"Touch security?"

"Tough, tough."

"Tough? Mmm-hmmm..."

The man sighed, keeping his mask on as he walked into another room. A mask...? I raised a brow at that... and now that I thought about it... I never actually seen his face. I followed him with my eyes until he was out of sight, then looked over at Jun, then the floor. Zack looked at me.

"Miss Asuka...um..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry." He sighed.

"Sorry? For what?" I blinked and looked up at him.

"For suggesting the dressing up."

"That's nothing to be sorry for." Zack smiled a bit, and I smiled a small, quick smile in return. His smile widened. This time I didn't smile, and just stared up at him. He sighed, and turned to help with dinner... was he trying to get me to smile just now? I leaned back, and tried to relax... I was just so... tense. I watched food being placed on the table, and I didn't budge. Jun did... and I shot her a look. Not a mean one, but a warning on. I didn't smell poison in the food, but still... some sleeping or paralysis powder didn't have a scent far as I knew. As they sat, I only watched, and Zack made his way over to me and sat by me.

"Miss Asuka?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Could he tell that I was tense? And worried?

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. You seem so...introverted."

"Oh?" Zack merely nodded at me 'oh' comment.

"Sorry about that then." Zack shrugged.

"Come eat."

"I'm not all that hungry." I lied.

"How come?"

"No reason."

"I see..." he said quietly

"What?"

"Nothing," He stood up. "I'm going to eat with everyone else."

"Go ahead."

Zack nodded, and went to go eat. My eyes followed him before turning back ahead of me just to stare at a wall. Dinner was fairly quiet, and from the corner of my eye... much to my comical dispense, Jun slipped most of her food onto Amay's plate when no one was looking… now if that was drugged, and it'd be a sad thing. Then Mizumn spoke up.

"Everyone, get some sleep. I'll awake you all at 3 AM to get this done."

"Oker dokers." Jun said, and I replied with:

"Not tired."

"Then suit yourself, but you will not be able to function to your best ability. I need you in

tip top shape."

"I'm always in tip top shape." I replied sharply. I didn't like him... not one bit. Zack raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Jun got up, and sat back where she was before. She was out like a light a few minutes later. I, on the other hand, was still wide awake. Zack and Amay had also gone to sleep, while Mizumn was reading. I turned towards him, just watching him closely. Mizumn glanced at me,

"What is it?" he asked extremely coldly. I knew he could tell that I didn't trust him... or like him one bit. He apparently didn't like me either.

"Don't take that damn tone with me." I retorted, just as cold.

"I'll take whatever tone I please." We shot daggered glares at each other and my eyes didn't flicker away; not even for a moment. He didn't move his eyes either... I was like a stature, just sitting there, watching and not moving an inch. Eventually the ninja got up and I still didn't intend on letting up my stern gaze.

"Stop staring, woman."

"Why? And I have a name, and it's not woman."

"Because I said so. It's rude. And I don't care what your name is."

"I don't exactly have to listen to you now do I? I don't care if it's rude or not, none the

less, I don't care if you care what my name is. It's just not woman. Do I make myself clear enough for someone with your brain size to be able to understand?" I said, with a real frost to each word. Sorry... you were either going to call me by my name, or not address me at all... asshole...

"Yes you did, And I don't care." He walked toward Zack. As soon as he started moving again, my eyes flickered over to Zack and back to him to watch. They narrowed to a glare... and I didn't like the fact that he seemed to untrustworthy... and was moving towards the man I loved... I think it was love... I just knew I never felt this way towards any man... Zack was the first. He just stared at the sleeping Zack for a while, and I sat more upright... a kunai in between my fingers that I stole from Amay's pocket when she walked past me before she went to sleep. The ninja sighed and shook his head as if to say, 'why am I even here?' He walked away again, and hovered over Amay-anni for a moment. My eyes followed him. The male ninja sighed and walked over to Jun next, but only glanced for a moment before going back to his chair. And pouring over a map...planning. When he had gone to Jun, my eyes didn't follow him. I could have cared less for my sister...then again…

I _knew_ Jun wasn't sleeping. She was wide awake... just playing dead. I stared at the wall again. Holding up his map, he walked over to me.

"Would you check outside, over on this side, to see if the lamps at the Manor are lit or not? I have to go downstairs and get the key to the safe."

"You want me to do so right now? If so, let me change at least..." I didn't believe him, but I'd play along for now. The ninja nodded.

"Bathroom's down the hall."

I grabbed my bag and headed for the bathroom. I left the door wide-open... I knew he wouldn't dare try anything if I was watching... and if it meant letting him be able to watch me change to protect Zack, then so be it. I was going to do whatever I could to do so. It wasn't too long before I came out, dressed in a regular shirt, a black sweat jacket, and jeans. My curled hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and I didn't bother to straighten it out again, or remove the make-up.

"I'm supposed to do what again?" I asked.

"Check for lights at the manor. You'll be able to see them from the roof." he replied,

heading for a cabinet.

"Okay..." I sighed, heading out to do what I was asked. However, I didn't leave the building. I opened the door, and shut it, but I didn't leave. I concealed myself in the darkness of the spot by the door. The ninja put the key in his pocket. As soon as he thought I was out the door, he crossed back over to Zack, standing over him... and silently raised a kunai. He was pretty fast... I didn't have time to react.

"And what are you doing?" Jun asked, handgun rose towards his back. I sighed in relief... at least Jun listened to me, and decided to help. Her evil little smile was on her lips. "You must be one bad nin. to think I was _really_ asleep."

"I couldn't care less if you were asleep or not." He still had the kunai poised, the blade was right at Zack's throat.

Jun sighed. "You're quite the meanie. That's MY job!" She fake sobbed, keeping the

handgun up. "Asuka was right... I guess she's smarter than I give her credit for." She

mumbled to herself.

"I'm not an idiot..." I replied from the doorway.

The ninja sighed. I was leaning her back against the doorway's side, twirling a Cerberus

idly on my finger. "This is my only warning..."

"By the time you shoot me, he'll be dead."

The thought made my heart jump in fear for Zack. I narrowed my eyes.

"And how so?"

"I can't miss from here. The moment I'm shot, the point of this blade is buried in his heart." I glared at him, before exchanging a quick glance with Jun. Dammit... well, this was a horrible stalemate. The ninja looked at the girls. As if waiting for them to start bargaining.

"What do you want?" I raised a brow.

"Er..." Jun blinked.

"Well, can you give me a reason NOT to kill him?" No. The only reason I could think of was because I loved him... even if he didn't feel the same about me... I still cared for him...

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"'Cuz he's such a sweetie!...Er..."

"That's my job. That's why."

"How nice... my job is to protect him for now. I cannot let you go through with yours."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked in the same tone.

"Let's make a deal, how about it?" I asked, the only thing that I could think of.

"What kind of deal?"

"What do you want? Let's start with those options..."

"I want him dead."

"Besides that. My end will be for you to let him go... you'll have to name something else..." I stated as soon as he mentioned the word 'dead'. "Unless, you're up for a little match. Winner gets what he wants."

The ninja debated it... I could see it on his face. "Winner takes all, eh?" I nodded.

"Agreed."

I stepped aside, so not to block the doorway.

"Outside. More room." The Ninja nodded. I headed out first, but Jun didn't budge, and kept her handgun ready, as of to watch the nin.

"Go on."

"I'm going," he said following me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**Chapter 12: Death Match! Asuka vs. Mizimn**

I didn't walk too far off before turning on my heel to watch him. The ninja immediately attacked the moment I saw him. Ducking, I brought up the palm of my hand for a signature move; my father's signature bone shattering. I didn't catch him though... I caught a log instead, and it shattered because of the pressure I exerted. Damn ninja and their little replacement shits... this one wasn't all that quiet... at least this time. I heard very faint footsteps behind me, and I moved forwards, by flipping in that direction; using my leg to kick the kunai out of his hand. The ninja faded into mist as I turned... and the mist surrounded the area with in seconds... damn. I scanned the area, for any possible signs of him... sneaky little bastard. He decided to attack from several sides, throwing more kunai. I heard them, and I did my best to avoid it... two or three caught my arms, and I groaned. I pulled them out, and let them drop to the ground... I cracked my knuckled. No signs of him... time to hit the ol' taunt maneuver.

"Are you really that frightened of me that you must hide?"

My response that was a punch aimed for the jaw. Sidestepping, I tried grabbing his wrist, but I missed. When I started moving again, something behind me exploded... I set off something? That moment, I was wide-open, and was kicked in the back. I stumbled forwards as I tried to catch myself, but... I fell on my stomach. I glared up at him as he made himself visible in front of me.

"Give up yet?"

"No." I stated bluntly. "If you want so bad to kill Zack, you have get rid of me first."

"Gladly," he replied attacking me again. I rolled off to the side, and pulled Cerberus from his holster. I shot twice at him; six bullets.

"Persistent bastard..." I murmured. One caught his shoulder... but it didn't explode?! I smacked under Cerberus and the shell cartridge popped out onto my hand. Whoops... these weren't the exploding shells... and they were probably in my bag. Shit... I slapped the shells back into place, and shot a few more times for him. He countered though... with kunai that had exploding tags on them. I rolled over to the side, firing a few more times as I got to my feet. I was missing... firing into dust... why... why was I so off? I was never this bad in battle... was I... softening or something?! I heard him coming at me from behind, and I reacted by pulling out the katana by my side, I grabbed my side a moment... it hurt. While I had a moment to spare, I popped a small ball like item into my mouth... since he wasn't attacking, I moved-creating distance between us. He watched me and I made no other movements. He merely watched me... I stopped... and made no movement.

He started hand seals, and I cut him off. Without warning, I raised Cerberus and shot one; three bullets. Each hit their mark, and he stumbled back-blood splattering. That's when I closed the space between us as I bit down on the item. Using another one of my father's, which is now mine, signature moves, I blew the purple mist in the nin.'s face to mess with the sight. He started flailing, and I had a small idea. I was going to trick him, just so I could get more shots. I lifted the katana, and made a weak thrust for his chest. Naturally, he caught it, The moment I allowed him to catch it, Cerberus was pointed against his forehead. I pulled the trigger... and he fell back... dead. I watched his body while I holstered my best friend... which happened to be a gun, but whatever. I sheathed Jun's katana, and I kneeled by Mizimn's side. I checked fir a pulse, and when I didn't feel one... I hoisted the man onto my back and dragged him back in-he was taller than me... that's for sure. At this point, Jun was all nervous and jittery. Jun ran over to me as I dropped the body in the corner. She shook me like a doll.

"SIIISSS! Zackie and Amay aren't waking up!"

"Eh?" It took me by surprise... Zack... wasn't getting up? I could feel my eyes stinging slightly, and Jun wasn't paying attention to me. She was giving her attention to Amay when she started to stir. I failed to protect him? I crossed over to Zack's side, and kneeled by him. I poked him lightly... it didn't look like he was breathing. I ignored Amay's groaning, and what she was saying. Zack didn't respond to my pokes, just coughed in his sleep. I sighed in relief.

"He's still alive..." I mumbled to myself, brushing a few strands of Zack's hair out of his face. Zack's face was a bit pale, more like as if he was sick. I sat down by him, and gently slid my hand down the side of his neck... looking for a fever, maybe, or other signs. He had a high fever, but as I slide my hand near his collar bone, it was cold. I heard Amay's voice. Amay looked over. He had another coughing fit, shaking a bit.

"Shit. The crap that the bastard drugged us with...he's allergic to."

"What were you exactly drugged with?" Jun blinked.

"I don't know. Zack's allergic to a lot of that stuff."

"Oh wow... any idea how to treat it? I don't know... I'm sure Asuka doesn't either..."

I blinked, as I glanced over to Amay, who shook her head.

"I have no idea..."

"Oh damn..."

"The best we can do...is treat him for his symptoms and hope for the best."

"Let's get started then... need help getting up?"

"No, I can get up."

"Oker dokers!"

Amay got up and went over by Zack. I had already started trying to treat his symptoms. I pulled over my sweat jacket, and put it over his upper body, then adding a small blanket that I found laying about. Amay started to get a bowl of cool water and a rag to put on his forehead. Jun decided to sit back and watch as Amat placed a cold rag forehead over his head to try and lower the fever. I sat there quietly.

"Isn't it dangerous to stay here? I mean... what if the nin. had a few friends?" Jun said, and Amay answered.

"Where else can we go?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying, 'cuz Asuka killed him. What if they find that body? We're on trouble... well, Asuka is."

"Then we'll deal with it then..." Amay said.

"Oker dokers." I didn't say anything on the matter, I just watched Zack. He stopped shivering, but still was coughing.

"Too bad we don't have anything for coughs..." Jun sighed.

"Anybody know how to make something for it before he coughs up his lung?" Amay sighed. I shook my head.

"Nope."

Amay sighed, resigning to just sit and watch.

"The only thing I can think off is dark chocolate." Jun suggested.

"Why dark chocolate?" Amay asked.

"It's good for coughs! My mother used to feed it to Asuka and me when we had coughing fits!" Amay blinked but nodded.

"Worth the shot..."

Jun dug into her bag, pulling out a few bars of chocolate. She picked out the dark chocolate bar. "We only have to get him to eat it..."

"I say that's Asuka's job."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, and Amay shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"We have feed it to him somehow..." Amay sighed.

"Um...melt it down and get him to drink it?"

Jun handed it to Amay. "Oker dokers."

Amay melted the chocolate while I waited. Eventually Amay handed me a glass of melted chocolate. "There ya go." I sat the chocolate down, and gently pulled Zack up into an upright position-letting him lean against my body. I picked up the chocolate and tried to get him to drink it. Zack tried to unconsciously cough it back up. I waited, watching him a moment, before trying to get him to drink just a little bit more. Now it went down without much of a problem and I sat the chocolate back down. Amay just stared out the window as Jun started playing in my hair again... not like I cared, all I cared for was Zack at the moment.

"We should douse the lights." Amay suggested.

"Yeshers." Jun stopped playing in my hair-which was now extra curly- and started dimming the lights. Amay watched as the lights got low.

"Get some sleep," she said, and I had not layed Zack back down after having sat him up to lean on me.

"Not tired."

"Oker dokers!"

Amay nodded. "Then do what you want 'Miss Asuka', just no kissing the unconscious 'Cutie' got it?" The ninja laughed... having mocked Jun and Zack in the same sentence. Jun laughed along with her, and I looked up at her, blinking.

Amay smirked as she spoke. "I saw the look you gave him earlier."

"What look?"

"You'll learn when you're older." Amay said, and it mad no sense to me. I was 20... did she mean when I was 30 or something? I raised a brow.

"Eh?"

Amay waved a hand dismissingly. "Never mind...g'dnight"

"Whatever... night"

Amay went to sleep on the windowsill and Jun fell asleep in a corner... I chose to stay up, with Zack asleep in my arm...it was a peaceful sleep, I could tell by the look on his face, some of his hair in his face. I couldn't help but to smile to myself, as I brushed the hair from his face. A smile took over his sleeping features, and I kept my smile. I glanced over at Amay, Jun, then at the body. I held Zack slightly closer, with my cheek against the top of his head... it was my way of being able to get away with being this close to him... I think. Whatever... much didn't happen the rest of the night. I didn't move, and I barely thought. I just spaced out, listening to Amay, Jun and Zack's breathing patterns. It sounded like Jun was coming down with a cold... and she was snoring... something was bothering her. Jun never snored unless something was bothering or upsetting her mind set.

I heard Amay stir, then get up. Must've been morning... and Jun... well she decided to be lazy and curl up in a ball in the corner-still asleep. Amay looked over at me as I lifted my head, and said.

"So did you even sleep? Or did you cuddle Zack all night?"

"I stayed up, and I didn't cuddle. What makes you think that?"

Amay smirked. "Oh, a lot of things."

"Mmm-hmmm... Sure, whatever you say Amay." I rolled her eyes. Amay just looked out the window again... silence ensued... well besides Jun's snoring. I didn't know what was bothering her, but I hoped it would go away soon... I hated her snoring. It wasn't loud, but it was still annoying. Amay sighed.

"Mind if I plug her nose up with cotton?"

"Go ahead."

Amay-Anni, actually did just that; stuffed Jun's nose with cotton. Then went hunting around for a drink, I suppose. I snickered, and the next few moments, Jun woke up because she couldn't breathe out of her nose.

"HEY!"

Amay just chuckled. "Hey what?"

"Who stuffed my nose with cotton?!" Jun shouted, pulling the cotton balls out. I continued to snickered to myself. Amay pointed to me, and Jun glared in my direction.

"What? I've been here 'cuddling' Zack, as Amay would put it. Plus, even if I did do it, you're snoring was getting annoying."

Amay grinned. "HAH! You admit it! Jun, she admitted it, she cuddled with Zack!"

Jun giggled. "Sis caught in the act!" I could feel my face go red.

"I was not cuddling him! I was just putting it in your view! Baka!" Okay... maybe she was right, I did cuddle... just a little. Jun grinned, and she smirked. I narrowed my eyes to them, and Jun squealed almost like a fan girl.

"Aww! How cute!"

Amay giggled and I sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever, you two win. Think and say what you want..."

"Does that go for me as well Miss Asuka?" A weak voice croaked out. I wasn't expecting

it, so I jumped a bit, before looking down at Zack in my arms.

"Does what go for you? The winning or the think and say part?"

"The...think and...say part..." he clarified.

"I guess so..." Zack smirked weakly, eyes still closed when he spoke.

"Then I'm the _real_ winner of the situation."

"How?"

"Because Miss Asuka, you have a very soft touch. Like an angel." I blinked a few times... like an angel? I knew my cheeks turned a soft shade of pink... Amay snickered, and Jun just giggled, while Zack smiled. I sighed, but smiled a small smile down at him. Zack relaxed, closing his eyes again when I absent mindedly stroked his hair a few times. He kept his smile, and I watched the other two. Amay's smirk finally faded(thank lord), she sighed and hunted around the cabinets... for some alcohol? Jun suddenly was looking, too. I raised a brow when one of them found something.

"Oooo! It's the good stuff!" Amay passed the bottle over.

"Yay! Want some Asuka-ie?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't drink. Not a good idea for me."

"Awwww..."

Amay blinked. "What, have little tolerance?"

"What?"

"Sis's just scared of a little drink."

"I got that, but why's she scared? Jun moved to whisper in Amay's ear, and the next minute, Amay was snickering like a little devil. Ugh... those two together was hell. What the hell where they up to now?

"Hey Azuka..." she said waling over.

"Hmmm? What?"

"We've gotz a prezent for ya."

"Right... I'm not moving." I raised a brow.

"You don't have taz..." She said pouncing on me with a grin, (knocking Zack over in the process) and trying to pin me down. I would've easily knocked her off, but looked like the no-sleep-factor caught up to me. It was an easy pin.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Before I could say more or complain, Jun forced some alcohol down my throat. Ewww! It was the nasty kind! Ew, ew, ew! And I was being forced to drink it! Above all that, it was strong. I didn't like strong drinks. I got drunk too easily off of them.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!? Jun, you know how alcohol g-hic" Jun giggled.

"I know... Tee hee."

Amay got up, and chuckled. "Yeah, I thought It'd be interesting."

"I hate y-hic" Amay giggled now, and the room started spinning. I stood and Jun took a few steps back. It was obvious the alcohol was taking affect; I could barely stand up. Amay smirked and I heard Zack's stirrings. Out of the blue, I couldn't help but to giggle as when I tried to stay up. Jun grinned.

"It's working! And this is the Strong stuff! IT'LL BE FUNNIER!" Amay was laughing.

"The... roo-hic ish spinnin-hic" Jun grinned as I tried to take a step fowards, only to fall instead. Zack caught me.

"Is Miss Asuka...drunk?" No shit genius. I hiccuped repeatedly, and Jun grinned.

"Yesh! And it was Amay's idea!" Jun pointed to Amay. I blinked, looking up at Zack.

"Zackie-ness!hic"

Zack blinked. "...yes Miss Asuka?"

After that, I don't remember what happened. I just seemingly blacked out, or I got too drunk to know. The next thing I knew, I was asleep on the couch... I had woken up, and the terrible some two were gone. Zack had his back to me as he sat on the floor. I shrugged, and closed my eyes again for some more sleep. Nightmares... I hadn't actually had one in years, but after I went back to sleep, I was having one. Not only did it involve Zack, but Jun, too. There wasn't much to it that I can recall, but I heard Zack's voice call out to me.

"Miss Asuka?" I didn't respond.

"Miss Asuka, relax," His voice was soft and sweet, and I felt his hand on my shoulder, and the other stroking my hair. His touch was soothing, and I could feel my body become less tense. He continued stroking my black cascade of hair... until I calmed completely, and fell into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

I was already awake, and just sitting on the couch quietly as Zack slept. I guessed he must've went to sleep after he calmed me down, or around there somewhere. He gave a yawn as he got up, and looked right over at me.

"What?"

Zack shrugged. "Nothing. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine... I think..."

Zack nodded. "Good to hear. You make a very uninteresting drunk."

"So?"

"So? I'm just saying." He then grumbled saying, "I couldn't even get a kiss out of you, how lame was that?" I could hear the joking tone in his voice, but the words would still make me blush. My cheeks took on a light pink color as I gave a few blinks.

"Er... Good. I think I'd like to remember my first kiss..."

Zack blinked. "You've never been kissed before?" he asked.

"So what if I've never been kissed before?" I retorted. Well... it was true. I refused to let anyone take it. I was saving my lips for the person whom, I knew, would love me for me, and nothing else.

"Well, I figured your old boyfriends would have kissed you at some point before finding out you were an assassin of course."

"I didn't let them get that close now..." This was true... like Akio for example. When he tried, his groin met my knee... his face met my fist, and his body met the wall. I was so wrapped up in sudden memories of me knocking Akio away from his clinginess, that I didn't notice when Zack pulled me closer; I noticed when he said something though.

"Are you still drunk?"

"No..." Does it look like I was drunk? Honestly, you got eyes, and hears. Figure it out.

"Just making sure," he said, and I saw a smirk. What was he-? He leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the canon elements from animes, or characters involved. They are belonged by their respective owners. Only a few things belong to me, so far just Haruko Asuka, while Zack/Daemon Crimm Rougier belongs to my friend Sams. All based off a rp with Sams; events and such are just told from Asuka's perspective.

**Summary:**

What happens when a high-ranking and lonely assassin, whom has little memory of herself, named Haruko Asuka-whom was never beaten-is finally beaten by her target, Daemon Crimm Rougier? And suddenly finds herself working for him; playing 'bodyguard' for him under a blood oath that can't be broken? Then finds her heart being stolen by the prince, and merely marks it off as _unrequited love_? Following, Haruko Asuka swears to herself she'd protect him no matter what... would she die for him? Find out by reading :3

**A/N: **Yeah... I've been lazy... I have the chapters... just too lazy to edit them... and yeah... the summary needs changing... when I'm not so lazy. Haha.

**Chapter 13: Enrique and Lana: Enter stage left.**

I couldn't help, but to panicked for a second. I had half the mind to slap the crap out of him, and half a mind to kiss back. I raised one hand, and lightly touched the other against his chest-ready to push. Yet, I couldn't manage it... his lips were soft, sweet, tasty and supple. I was slowly, but surely giving in... I started returning his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging myself to him. When he felt this, his arms slid over to my waist, and he wrapped them around me-pulling me closer. When I needed a small breathe, I broke the kiss. I was clearly blushing.

"What?"

Zack just smiled at me. "Nothing, I was just surprised you didn't slap me."

"Do you want to be slapped?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then..." Don't mention it if you don't want it to happen. I swore I was dreaming; still stuck in that drunken nap from earlier. I was about to say something about it, that is, until he pulled me closer into a gentle hug. It was tight, but gentle. I lost myself in his embrace, and merely threw the matter aside. Dream or not, I didn't want him to let go. Sighing, I leaned my head against his shoulder, and I felt his hand stroke my hair. More soothing actions... that's when I realized my sister and Amay were gone.

"Where are Amay and Jun?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep and they disappeared."

"I see..."

"Why? Are you worried?" Yes. I was... very much.

"Not really." I lied.

"...Ok."

"What?"

"Nothing," He just cuddled a bit, and I couldn't help but to cuddle back... I smiled to myself. I didn't want a minute of being in this embrace to go to waste.

"You've changed a bit Miss Asuka."

"And?"

"Just an observation Miss Asuka."

"Mmm-hmmm..."

"I like the new you."

"Good to know..." I blew a tuff of hair out of my face, and I heard footsteps from outside. Light, but quick footsteps; someone was running towards the house. I became alert, and was about to get up, until Zack said something.

"Asuka...why is Jun running like that?" I glanced out of the window, and Jun was running... like she was seriously in a hurry. She started waving her arms frantically; out of breathe once she came in.

"I have no damn clue." Jun popped up in front of us, still waving her arms frantically.

"Asuka-ie! Asu-chan! Asuka! Asuka! Sis! I saw-and then-she! Lana-the mute kid-Enrique!" I gave a few blinks... English or Spanish please? I could tell Zack was just as confused as I was, by the look on his face.

"Jun... Calm down, and explain... clearly." I instructed, and Jun nodded. She took a deep breathe. "When I was with Amay, I saw that little mute girl, Lana! You know! Enrique's kid! The Mexican out to get us! You know when she's around he is! And she saw me! He's coming to geeeeetttt yyyyooouuuu aaaannndddd mmmeeeee!!" Jun took another breathe, having said that in one, and quick breathe. Mexican? Jun... Why do you say it like that... we were part Mexican, from Mom's side, as memory would serve, too ya know? And Lana wasn't exactly a mute... Zack blinked a few times.

"Right..." I said, disbelieving. No way her followed us all the way out here.

"I'm not lyiiinnnggggg! Ask Amay! The little girl was mute! I don't wanna die to a Mexican!" I sighed,

"Okay, okay. Sit down, relax and I'll go take a look around. Better?"

"Hai!"

Zack looked out the window and as much as I hated it... I pulled out of my cuddling position with Zack and stood. Jun was still frantic, waving her arms up and down, still shouting about a Mexican. "Did the girl say anything? At all Amay?"

Amay shook her head. "Nothin."

I grabbed Jun by the back of her top and started dragging her to the door. "Come on."

"NOOO! I don't want to! Take someone else!" Jun tried pulling away. "SAVE ME AMAY!" She waved her arms up and down frantically away. Amay grabbed Jun, and

Zack grabbed me.

"What's going on?"

"Haruko sister business."

"A Mexican's coming to kill us!" I kicked Jun's side for saying that.

"OW!"

"Kill you?" Zack asked a huge hint of concern in his soft voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"All Sis's fault!" This time Jun kicked me, and hard.

"Ow!" You brat! Zack blinked, still holding onto me.

"Asuka...what exactly does he want, and why?"

"Death...? And I'm not really sure."

"Lair! You know why!"

"I don't remember why..."

Zack looked over to Jun for an answer. "Miss Jun, what did Asuka do?"

"She took out his whole damn organization-that she was apart of-and his wife! In just a few hours! He blames me, 'cuz I actually had a good chance to kill 'er, but I missed on purpose and she banged her head..."

"...and that's how she got amnesia..." Zack looked down at me. Why does everyone have to be taller than me?!

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why not? And Yes I am." I tried to move and Zack pulled me into a half hug, and held it.

"No you aren't, you're not going out there and running into the guy."

"Yes I am What if he comes here?"

"Then I'll protect you."

"I don't think so. I'd be going against my end of the deal by letting you put yourself in danger like that. Plus, I'd hate myself if you did get hurt. No." I said. Just using the contract or blood oath-whatever it was-as an excuse to try and keep Zack out of it. It was Haruko sister business; not Zack's. Only Jun and myself should get involved.

"Asuka, listen to me. Fuck the deal; I'm not letting you get hurt." I raised an eyebrow, and blinked a moment. Oh wow... I heard words like ass come out of his mouth, but never a cuss as bad as fuck...

"I still say no."

"Too bad," Zack said firmly.

"Too bad nothing. You're not going to stop me. And that's that."

"Yes I am." He said.

"What makes you so sure?" I argued. It continued on like so; I kept telling him no, and he continued to tell me yes. Zack stopped arguing, and said,

"Well...I guess those two decided for us."

He meant that Jun and Amay had left the house, and started setting traps outside.

"Well, you were starting arguing with me, and I guess they got tired of it."

Zack nodded, pulling me into another soft hug. "I guess so." He muttered as I wrapped my arms around him in return. I gave him an affectionate nudge as I felt his hand rub my backside. So sweet... he smiled, and kissed my cheek tenderly. I nudged him, and Amay smacked us both in the head with her shoe when she came back.

"Cut it out you two!"

"Cut what out?" Jun giggled and Amay rolled her eyes.

"Amay's jelly that Sis has the cutie." She said playfully, poking Amay's side.

Amay glared. "Am not."

"I'm kidding, jeeze."

Amay sighed "I know... I'm just tense."

"Then take a nap, I'll keep watch if Sis and Zack-o wanna go sleep too."

Amay shook her head. "No, I just needz a drink an' I'll be fine."

"Oker Dokers!" Jun grinned. "I want one too! How 'bout chu Asukie? Zack-o?"

Zack shook his head. "No thanks."

"Awwws. Oh well, more for me and Amay."

"Does it look like I want alcohol?" I gave Jun a blank stare.

"Not really. Thought I'd ask anyway." Amay chuckled at Jun's reply.

I sighed, why was Jun such an idiot? Why? Sometimes it made me wonder if she was just faking the idiotic behavior... she made her own poisons, and kept them in a range where'd they'd hurt everyone else's body, but not her own. Along with a good line of healing supplements that worked wonders. If she could do all that scientific work, then why in the world was she always so retarded? It made no sense... or maybe... it was her way of getting away from the brainwork... a way to relax herself... I don't know... that's just a guess. That's when I heard footsteps coming close to the place... then muffled voices... then a very clear one.

Heavy Spanish accented, and it was calling for Jun and I.

"Senorita Asuka! Senorita Jun!"

Zack automatically held me tighter to him.

"You have to let me go now..." I murmured softly to him... he sighed, slowly letting go of me.

"Sorry."

"Stay here with Jun and Amay." I said, planting a kiss on his forehead. He frowned.

"Asuka...let me help."

"No. What of you actually get hurt?"

"I will deal with that. What I won't stand for is you getting hurt."

"...But..."

"No buts."

"You don't have to... it's better if you stay in here."

Zack shook his head.

"What?"

"I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you."

I sighed. "No. No, no, no. I'm putting my foot down. That's final. This is not negotiable."

"Too bad," Zack said heading for the door. I growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He was jerked back, and he looked down at me.

"What did I just say!?"

"Asuka...trust me."

I glanced up into his faded-violet eyes... and I just... I just couldn't keep a stern voice with him... not with the look he had in his eyes...

"But... But... Uh..." I sighed, "You're really trying to worry me to death or give me a heart attack..." It was more of a statement than question... Zack just smirked, and held his arm out gentlemanly like as if we were going to a formal party.

"Shall we?"

I sighed once more... this time in defeat before pouting and grabbing onto his arm. He smiled, putting a hand on mine and leading me outside. I wanted so badly to pull him back... and stuff him in a closet or something... anything... just anything to keep him from danger. There they were... the two who wanted the Haruko sister name under their belts of killings. He had dark skin, a nice dark tan to be precise. A few scars on his face, and brown hair... eh, I saw about an inch or two taller than Zack... maybe.

As for his partner... the child was a foot shorter than me. 4... something... whatever. Brown hair, brown eyes... all the same. Although... I wouldn't have allowed her cute innocent looks to fool me. I've dealt with her before, and she was a pain in the ass for a fourteen year old. Like me, trained from a young age to be a natural born killer...

"Ah, Senorita Asuka. Muy bonita, as always. And tu amigo?" Enrique grinned and Lana, the girl, just stood by quietly. I'd rather he just speak plain old Spanish... Japanese and English weren't his best in oral communication. Oh, yeah... he understands pretty well, but the way he worded things and such were just horrible sometimes. I spoke perfect Spanish... Zack made a princely bow... and I don't know why, but gave them his full name.

"Daemon Crimm Rougier."

Enrique bowed his head lightly. "And may I ask, Senor Daemon, your reason for escort is?" Okay... that's where I draw the line. His accent and Zack's name did NOT go together. It just sounded... so odd, but funny. If I didn't want to provoke them while Zack was here, I probably would've whacked the Mexican man. Zack looked at him.

"You may ask, however I shall not provide an answer."

"Fair enough, I suppose. Senorita Asuka, if we may... continue from our last meeting?" I nodded... ugh that stupid fight? You were losing, and I let you go... and you want to continue?! Was he just here to waste my time?!

"Senor Daemon, I hope you do not mind keeping Lana here company."

Daemon nodded as he replied. "I'd be honored."

Lana didn't move much; she just lifted her head and stared at him. Curious eyes, while Zack drew his damn vampire-wanna-be and stared right back at her. It only took an instant for the younger of the two to have her blade out and at 'em. That's when I noticed I was still clung to his arm... so I let go, and took a few steps to the side. Zack beckoned for her to come at him.

"Ladies first."

Lana merely threw one throwing knife at him and gave him the look of, 'your turn'. Wise-ass kid... Zack easily sidestepped it, rushing at her with an upward slash... however, Lana was quick, blocking with her blade, twirling and bringing out a second one aimed for his side.

After that, I couldn't watch them anymore. Enrique came at me-full force. I blocked his fist with my arm and his knee by raising my own. Didn't look like he wanted a weapon-to-weapon fight. This, I think was stupid. He was better at using a weapon than me... hand-to-hand combat was my turf.

Oh well... if he wanted it as so... then so be it... right? I ducked, and brought my knee to his stomach. As he stumbled back some, I dropped to the ground, and slid my leg under him. I smirked as he started falling onto his back, and I flipped forwards; bringing a kick down to his head, which he blocked with his arms, to help him down.

I didn't feel like waiting, so in that instant, I drew Cerberus from his holster and pushed my heel into the man's stomach. I cocked the hammer back, and he glared up at me... muttering something in Spanish that was too quick for me to hear. Enrique had acted quickly, because he aimed a handgun up at me... I narrowed my eyes, and was forced to back off when he made a warning shot at my face. Once he got up, he aimed a jab for me, and I blocked. Dodging a palm strike, I swung around, but he caught me. Next thing I knew I was knocked head first into a tree, and I blacked out a moment.

When I managed to come to, which I guessed was five minutes later, maybe a little less, Enrique had moved onto fighting Zack. I narrowed my eyes... how dare he just call on me for a fight then ditch me for Zack.

"Bastard... get back over here... don't you dare ignore me like that."

"A little angry Senorita?"

No shit... of course I was angry. I saw Zack glare at him, and then make a slash for the neck. Enrique blocked, using his second blade; he swiped at Zack with the first. Zack stepped back and used his sword to block vertically.

"Why are you after Asuka?"

"That's none of your business, now is it?" Enrique slashed again. Zack took another step back as he blocked.

"It is too. I promised myself to protect her with my life."

"Too bad, I still don't see how it's your business. I see it as Senorita Jun and Senorita Asuka's." He smirked, slashing with both blades as Lana turned her attention to me. She came at me, slamming her blade down at me. I moved out of the way, but I didn't strike back. I didn't make it a habit to strike at children... even if I was offered a good sum of money; I would _never _lay my hands onto harming a child. No... to me, children were just innocent little angels...okay; some were devils, but... I just couldn't bring myself to harm one. I ducked and caught her kick, before letting go and backing off. She wasn't going to give up so easy... she came at me with a fury of strikes. All I could do was block, or dodge. Suddenly, I heard Enrique's voice, and I glanced over.

"Lana!" Lana nodded, tripped me, so I would fall back... lucky for me, Zack caught me before I landed. The two started leaving... what the? Did Zack do something to get the man to change his mind? Oh well... I shouldn't be complaining... the one thorn in my side was gone for now. Just Jun and Amay remained as thorns...

"Are you ok Asuka?" Zack asked me, obviously tired. I could hear it in his voice.

"Yes. Are you?"

Zack nodded shortly, standing me back up straight, but not letting go of me.

"Are you sure? There's a wound on your arm..." I tried sounding concerned... but I wasn't so used to it... Zack took a quick look over the wound.

"I've had worse."

"So? We have to treat it..." Zack blinked at me.

"All it needs is a cleaning and a bandage, I doubt it's really that critical...let's go back inside?"

"Hai." He led me back inside by the hand... to me, the wound looked pretty deep. We were greeted by Jun's hyperness.

"AND THEY LIVE! Dun dun dun!! I was kinda hoping Asuka would-never mind."

I sighed... knowing what the rest of that sentence would have been. Zack shot her a soft glare, and Jun tried changing her sentence meaning around.

"What? I was gonna say... win! Yeah... that's it..." Jun grinned, trying to pull it off. I didn't seem to be paying her any mind, looking around for bandages. Zack helped me look for a moment, before putting a bowl of hot water ready. When I finally found some, that Jun handed me actually, I sat on the couch, and patted the spot next to me. Zack took a deep breath, sitting next to me and rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. Wetting the cloth with the water, I started mopping up the blood off of his arm, the started actually cleaning the wound. He was watching me work... I could feel his eyes on me... they never let me, even when I finished the dressing of his wound.

"Too tight?" Zack shook his head and smiled the sweet smile I loved at me.

"Not at all Asuka." I noticed he dropped the 'miss' title.

"What happened to the calling me 'Miss'?" I pondered out loud.

"Well...would you rather me stick to the formalities Miss Asuka?"

"No. I was just asking... jeeze." I used a pretty bad tone with that answer.

Zack sighed as he spoke. "...Sorry..."

I looked off to the side for a moment... I felt kind of bad for how my answer sounded, and how it was worded... I went on so long without acting any different, I couldn't help it. I stole a glance of him from the corner of my blue eye, right before looking over at him. I slid my hand into his and gave it a firm squeeze; my way of apologizing for the tone of my answer. I saw him smile, right before he started leaning in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Breaking in, and talking swords... oh boy. Part 1**

I gave a few blinks, and I couldn't help, but to blush the closer his face got to mine. Zack blushed, too, when he noticed mine, but gave me a quick peck on the lips... much to an "awww" started by Amay-Anni. Jun aww-ed too, sitting there... facing the couch we were sitting on; just a few feet away. Upon hearing them, I felt my cheeks get pinker from the blush intensifying. I turned my face to the side-away from all three of them.

"What? A minute ago it was so cute! Now...it's all look this and that way!"

"Yeah, what Jun said. You twoz gotta lozzen up!" Amay chuckled with her words while

Jun grinned. I didn't respond... then I felt Zack's arms gently wrap around me around me, nervous. Jun's next words made me blink.

"I wish I had a camera..."

"How come?"

"Because, the 'twoz gotta lozzen up', a picture would be so cute!"

Amay chuckled, looking around for one; Jun started hunting for one, too.

"FOUND ONE!"

I looked up at Zack's face, and his eyes went wide while Amay squee'ed.

"Care to do the honors Amay?"

"I'm out of here. Buh-bye." I responded, trying to make way for the exit. No way was she

getting my picture. Sorry Zack, you take pictures, but not me. Apparently, Zack didn't like taking pictures either. He tried running out of there faster than me.

"Me too!"

"Nuuu! It can't be a Zackie and Asukie picture if there's no Zackie and no Asukie!" Jun shouted at us, trying to pull us both back. We squirmed, trying to get free while Amay blocked the exit. Jun threw Amay the camera, before pulling Zack and I back over to the couch. Zack continued to try and get away comically like a flailing squirrel or something. I almost laughed at him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He complained.

"No, no, no! Not until we get a cute picture! NOW POSE FOR ONE YOU TWO!" Jun yelled back. We sat, but refused to do what she wanted. I crossed my arms, with a blank stare.

"NUUU! COME ON! It was sooo cute! Amay! Help meh!"

Amay sighed. "And do what?"

Jun was in the corner in a feedle position; sniffling. "All I wanted was a little tiny picture..."

Amay sighed pointing at us 'lovebirds'. "Youz two. Picture, now."

"No." I replied coldly, and Jun whined.

"So mean Sis..."

Zack sighed as Amay tried to force his face into a cute smile, trying to make us hug each other. I sighed, and frowned. Amay eventually gave up. Jun decided to give it another shot, so she sat in front of Zack with a puppy dog pout.

"Pwease? Just one picture? Pweety pwease?"

He looked at me as if saying 'it'll get them to leave us alone'... I was guessing Zack had a weakness for the puppy dog eyes. I sighed, unable to say no to him.

"Fine... One picture. ONE you hear me?!" Jun nodded.

"YAY!"

Zack sighed, nervously hugging me again.

"Look happy!" Amay commanded

I wrapped my arms around him, but kept my face the way it was.

"No. You want a picture so bad; you'll deal with my face the way it is." I said... again, coldly.

"Aww..."

Zack chuckled a bit.

"Please?"

"No. Or no picture at all."

"Fine, fine. Then Zackie, look happeh!"

Zack sighed. "I can't be forced to be happy Miss Jun."

"I said look, not be."

"That's what I meant. I can't force the 'Happeh'."

"Awww... Fine. Meanies." He sighed softly, leaning on me a bit. I stayed perfectly still,

and Jun snapped a shot of us.

"Squeee!"

"Alright, happy now?" Zack asked.

"HAI!"

"Good." He nodded...

He still leaned on me though while Jun skipped off to a corner happily. I sighed again, this time out of slight pity of the idiotic factor of my sister. I felt Zack rub my back ever so softly, and I couldn't help it... I smiled up at him. He smirked a bit and he kept his arms gently, but firmly around me. I embraced him tightly, and he smiled softly down at me. Ooo... his smile was so sweet, and he looked so adorable.

"Good thing Jun already got her picture."

"Ha-" I was cut off when suddenly, a flash went off and Jun grinned.

"I got a cuter one! You both were smiling!"

We blinked from the sudden flash, trying to clear our vision as I heard Amay snicker, Jun giggled as she spoke.

"I win."

"Jun, lemme see the pic." I heard Amay say, and Jun moved to show it to her. Amay snickered some more.

"We SOz gotta put that on a chrizmuz card."

"Yesh! They're so cute! And it's funny; Asuka has a real smile in the picture, not one of those fake ones she puts on when she tries to fool someone."

Amay nodded her agreement. "I knowz... Thiz one is more convincing than her fake one. She'z az bad as Zack-o."

Jun busted out in a fit of giggles. "I know!"

Amay giggled with her as Zack just stared. I pulled out of his gentle hold, and crossed the space between me and the other two females. I picked the camera right out of Jun's hands.

"HEY!"

"Didn't we agree to one picture?" I raised a brow, going through the camera menu. I quickly clicked a few buttons, deleted one, and handed it back. I sat back down next to Zack. I left the one Jun wanted: where we were smiling. I didn't know why I did, but I did. He smiled at me again, and I felt slightly weak in the knees. He then yawned, and I turned all my attention onto him.

"Sleepy?"

"Yes, just a bit."

"Then rest. I'll move if you want to use the couch to lie on."

"You don't have to," he replied.

"Are you sure? If you're tired, you should rest." I pressed on.

Zack nodded. "I'm sure; I wouldn't want to make you move."

I was just about to lean my head against Zack's shoulder... but Amay, out of the blue, yanked me from the couch and dragged me over to Jun.

"Hey!" I complained, and then blinked when Jun slapped her hand against my forehead. She then let her hand drop.

"A little warm, what do you think Amay?"

Amay gave Jun a few blinks, and then GENTLY felt my forehead. "Well now that you've smack it, yeah..."

"Oh..."

"What are you two doing?" I demanded in a stern tone, and my reply was:

"Seeing if yaz waz feelin okiez."

"I'm feeling fine..."

"Apparently."

"Can I sit back down now? Or are you two going to do something else to bother me?"

Amay shrugged. Zack had fallen asleep, but sitting up. I rolled my eyes, then walked back over to the couch. Sighing I laid him on the couch comfortably. I plopped myself self down on the floor, next to the couch quietly. I began to think...

Did... Zack really care for me? Love me? Or was I just... another piece of ass for him to play with; as Akio saw me? Was this… a one-sided love; unrequited love? Daemon... he seemed to really care... and he was so sweet towards me... a whole lot better than Akio ever was. I continued on with my train of thought... and before I knew it... I was asleep. Something hit my head, and I woke up and rubbed my head.

"OW!"

Zack turned with a start. I blinked when I looked up at him... he had marker all over his handsome face.

"You've got... whatever it is all over your face, Zack..."

"...So do you Asuka..."

I blinked some more. "Eh?" I got up, and went to look in the mirror. I face planted when I saw... and Zack sighed. I sat up, and looked up at him. Noticing an actual marker in his hand, my eyes narrowed. "Why do _you_ have a marker in your hand?"

"I could as YOU the same question Asuka...though this one happens to be GLUED to my hand."

"Right..." I stood... there was a marker attached to my hand, too. I tried to shake the marker off. I could hear Jun and Amay have a laughing fit in the kitchen... those bastards had something to do with this. I'd get them later... but for now, it was time to make actual use of the damn marker. I pulled the cap off, then stood on my tipy toes in front of Zack... and started writing on his forehead. I wrote 'Asuka's pervert.' in quick, but readable print. When he saw it in the mirror, he laughed... then wrote something on my forehead. Oh great... I wanted to be unique. I glanced in the mirror to see... it was really small writing: 'Zack's Assassin Princess' or something like that; I could barely see it.

"How nice..."

"I didn't know what to write. I know it's stupid." He turned me around to face him by the shoulders gently.

"What's stupid?"

"My creativity."

"It's not."

Zack smiled a bit as I kissed his cheek... then I felt his arms wrap around me to hold me close. He was gentle, and sweet. Returning his loving embrace, I allowed my head to rest against his chest, and his fingers started combing through my hair. I gave him an affectionate nudge as I spoke,

"We should wash the marker off... before it gets stuck..."

He reluctantly pulled away from me, and I tilted my head to the side like a curious kitten.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He headed into the kitchen to wash up first, and I followed in suit. Zack handed me the soap and turned on the water, ignoring the laughing Amay and Jun. I, on the other hand, chose not to ignore them. I picked up the closest pan and flung it at them. I caught Amay right in the head, and Jun started laughing harder... that is... until a pan hit her in the face, too. I heard Zack chuckle, and Jun whined in pain. I tried to ignore it, turning to wash my face. She sniffled, and I shrugged her words off as I cleaned my face marker free.

"THAT HURT!! YOU BITCH!" '

I was about ready to hit her again, but instead, I left the kitchen when I was done, and sat on the couch. I heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen before Zack came out, and took a seat next to him. Again, I slipped my hand into his, and he laced out fingers and pulled my closer to wrap his other arm around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, comfortable after a few minutes.

"What was the point of coming here?"

"I don't remember..."

"Okay..."

"We were after that...Rock thing Amay made us come along for." He said... after a good what, five minutes? A little longer maybe?

"Oh yeah..."

"Since its Amay-Anni's mission, I say she should be doing most of the work from now on." Zack leaned against me a bit.

"I doubt she will..."

"True..."

"We'll end up with the work... or most of it..."

"As usual?"

"Yup."

"But...tomorrow. It's getting late now."

"I like working at night."

"Really?" Zack raised an eyebrow. By the look on his face... was he thinking something perverted at that moment? I didn't mean it like that! The pervert! Oh well... he was the pervert I loved...

"Yes."

"Hm..." He thought about it. "Let's go in the day first... we still have to find where it is."

"Fine."

"I wonder if Amay finished cooking." He squeezed out, before letting out a small yawn. Ugh... don't yawn, I will, too!

"You can go check."

"Nah...too lazy and" Another yawn, "tired..."

"Then rest. I'll move." Zack shook his head, and said,

"Asuka...would you please stay?" I nodded... I would be there until he orders me away, and therefore, whatever he wanted for me, he would get it.

"Of course... long as you want me to."

Zack smiled gently, leaning some more on me, comfortably. I smiled down at him, allowing myself to serve as his temporary pillow. He held onto me as I rubbed his back, and his eye lids fell.

"Good night." I whispered lowly and sweetly so only he could hear me. I stayed up for sometime after Zack fell asleep. I don't remember my dream... I don't even think I had one... I do know that I kept a tight hold on him. I heard Jun's voice, and I opened an eye. She was being silly, by rolling back and fourth. I threw the closest thing I could get my hands on... it was a lamp. It hit.

"GAH! OWIE! OWIE!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I shrugged and Jun whimpered. "Amay! Zack! She's picking on mesh!"

Amay gave a sigh and threw a book at me... it hit me on the head.

"Ow. What the hell!?"

"What, you started it." Amay replied as she shrugged. Jun grinned, and said,

"Haha Sis got hit!"

"Whatever..."

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!" Jun got up and stuck her tongue out at me. In response to that, I was about to hit her with my fish, but Zack threw a shoe at her... it smacked her right in the face, and Jun retaliated by throwing a shoe back at him.

"Owie... WEH! Amay! Zackie's helping Asukie pick on me!"

Amay looked at her, then threw HER shoe at Zack; who promptly blocked it with a pillow. When he blocked Amay's shoe, Jun threw her shoe at him... and that one hit Zack square in the forehead. Jun laughed at him, and stuck her tongue out, too.

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah! I win!"

I got up and crossed the space between me and my sister... a moment or two, Jun was sitting on the floor with multiple anime bumps on her head. She sobbed.

"OW! That really hurt!"

Amay fell over laughing at her. And I smelled alcohol as I took my seat, next to Zack. Jun continued sobbing... she just wouldn't stop... so I her shoe and flung it back at her... it gave the woman another anime bump.

"Ow! WEH! Stop picking on me!!"

Zack chuckled a bit. In a bit of mockery, I stuck my tongue out at Jun, before smiling sweetly towards Zack. He cuddled me a bit as Amay burst out in a new wave of giggles. Drunk giggles. I cuddled, too and watched Jun get mad, and throw a pillow at Amay.

"You dumb drunk."

Amay fell over... in a NEW wave of giggles.

Jun blinked, then shrugged. "Ugh... Lazy ass is drunk... how are we supposed to finish the task if she's wasted?" She asked, and Zack sighed.

"We can't. How do we get her out of it?"

"Feed her something? I don't know..."

"Usually I just knock her out."

Soon as Zack mentioned knock out, Jun hit Amay in the back of the head with a frying pan. "Like that?" Amay slumped over. Zack sweat dropped.

"...Yeah..."

Jun grinned, and then shook Amay. "She's gonna be out for awhile. Asuka! Why you go and hit Amay with a frying pan?"

"Asuka did what?" I raised a brow, and I saw Zack give a few blinks.

"Zack hears what?"

"Jun says that Asuka hit Amay withy a frying pan! Or at least... That's who she's pinning it on"

"...Asuka says she's going to beat your ass if you do..."

"Jun says Nu-huh!"

"Zack says both of you need to calm down..."

"Jun says the Cutie needs to back out. Haruko sister sibling rivalry!"

"Asuka says... let Zack say whatever he wants..."

"Jun says make me!" I heard the joking tone in her voice... why were we speaking in third person? I had to ask...

"Asuka wants to know why we're speaking in third person..."

"'Cuz it's fun!"

Zack sighed, pulled away from me, and walked outside. I blinked, watching him leave. Did I do something wrong?

"OooOoOOOoo Asuka made the Cutie mad!" I frowned; pushing Jun's forehead with my index finger-Jun fell back on her butt-before following Zack. I saw him sitting on the second step from the bottom, so I leaned my back against the doorway to just watch. His head was in his hands, and I frowned again, I slapped myself in the forehead lightly before quietly walking just a little bit closer. He must've heard my footsteps. He gave a deep sigh, and didn't look up at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry... Are you okay?" I muttered stopping in my tracks... he just gave me a nod.

"Just...trying to think up a plan..."

I decided to slowly walk to his side, and I didn't sit. "For what?"

"For that... thing we have to get... but we need Amay and Jun knocked her out...and for a looming birthday. It's still not for a long time... but it haunts me."

I took to sitting next to him, and I wrapped an arm around his backside. "Sorry... I'm sure... you'll come up with something for both...?" I tired to sound reassuring... guess it didn't work. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know..."

I sighed. "You should have a little confidence in yourself..."

"How can I? I've failed thus far."

"Failed in what?"

"...everything."

"Not true..."

"...Yes it is."

"How is that true? You don't fail at EVERYTHING like you just stated..."

"I can't find a loophole in my Kingdom's laws... I can't figure out tactfully what to do on the mission now... and if I can't even handle a four-man mission, how can I expect to rule a country?"

Oh shit... I mentally slapped my forehead... that was hard to argue with when you had nothing to argue with. I might as well stop while I was ahead, before making him even more upset. I didn't say anything else... I was scared I'd only make matters worse. After a short silence, he broke it.

"...I'm sorry."

"For what...?"

"Being all depressed."

"That's not a reason to be sorry."

"I feel like it is."

I tried to smile warmly, wrapping my other arm around him, too; trying to comfort him to the best of my abilities... comforting wasn't exactly my thing.

"It's not. EVERYONE gets depressed at one point or another." Oh yeah... I know all about that... I get depressed way too often.

"Maybe... but... it's quite a rather helpless feeling."

"I know..." Zack replied, hugging me tightly.

"Just give yourself a little more time... I'm sure you'll think of something..."

"I hope so..." he said, and he pulled me closer.

"I know you will..." I hope...

I gave him a small affectionate nudge... I hated seeing him upset... I saw him smile, a small smile, but still a smile none the less. I leaned on him, sighing again. His embrace was nice, and I didn't want him to let go of me... ever. I wished we could stay like that... for as long as possible. It was sometime, but Amay walked out, and Jun skipped out behind her.

"Hey you too, let's get moving."

"Okay."

Amay started filling us in on the plan... I sat there quietly... barely listening. Who needed plans anyway? It was more exciting to just wing it. I could tell Jun was thinking the same thing as me... she was being an airhead... on purpose. Amay tossed a sock at Jun… for lack of a shoe.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"I waz bored."

"You weirdo... so... um... what's the plan again?"

"You distract the guards; we get inside, you then follow around the back way where we let you in. Got it so far?"

"Okies!"

"We all zet?" I nodded, but Jun answered with words.

"Hai! But... why can't Asuka distract them?"

"She'z not cute enough."

"True... okies! Let's get started!"

Amay and Zack chuckled a bit, getting to their feet. I sighed, getting up, too. Ugh... this was going to be annoying with Jun around.

"We're offz!" Amay declared walking ahead. Jun followed after her happily, and decided to draw attention to herself.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Zack gave a few confused blinks. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know what Jun was talking about. I decided to tell him.

"An old movie..."

"Zack-os! Asukas! Aniis! OH MY!"

"What's a...movie?"

I slapped her forehead when he said that... then I remembered... we weren't from the same place. We were of way different backgrounds... his home, how he was raised... seemed a little odd to me. I was of Asian and Hispanic heritage, and I was raised to kill... so... yeah... I pretty much was too different... much too different. "Um... how about I just show you later?"

"Um... ok..."

"Sorry?"

"No reason to be sorry."

"Oh, I had thought..." He started, "never mind."

"Thought what?"

"Just me being stupid," He replied while following Amay.

"Okay...?" I blinked... now I was the confused one. I followed behind him, and Zack still had the depressed cloud over him. I kind of noticed... and I picked up my pace, to walk beside him, instead of behind him. I looked up at his face, and I didn't like the look... I didn't like seeing him upset period. I gave his hand a firm squeeze, as if telling him that I was there to talk if he needed it. It was all I could offer for this matter... besides Jun. She always has the ability to cheer others up. Maybe it was her upbeat personality? Zack smiled a bit, holding my hand back; he understood what I meant. He kept a firm, but gentle hold on my hand. Amay soon led us the compound, taking another swig of her sake. Zack blinked at that, and asked,

"Where does she keep getting alcohol from?"

"I bet god doesn't even know..."

Zack nodded in agreement. "Probably not...Hey Miss Jun, where do YOU think she get's it all from?"

"Hmmm... I don't know! Maybe... she had like... a secret stash in a bag! And it looks tiny, but can hold EVERYTHING!"

"Like a...Stealz Bag?"

"Chea!"

"That's scary shit right there." Zack sighed, and shuddered.

"What's... a 'stealz bag'?" I blinked... what the hell they were talking about. Zack glanced down at me, and his face suddenly lighted as if telling a ghost story, telling about some cosmic deity named Blanca and her Stealz Bag. The story gave me the creeps.

"Sounds worse than getting your period." Jun started giggling.

"IT IS! Dun dun dun!"

Zack blinked. "Well...I've never had a period, so I wouldn't be able to compare..."

"Be glad. Shit hurts like a shoopuf kicking ya!"

"A shoopuf?" Jun... you talk too much...

"It's like... this BIG ass animal! I saw it kick its training before... I think he died..."

Zack grew pale in the face. "But...how can a period be like a 'shoopuf' kick if you aren't dead? Unless...you haven't hit puberty yet." He commented to Jun.

"Because! Having a period is killing! IT HURTS THAT MUCH! You feel like you're going to die from a shoopuf kick!"

"If you say so."

Jun grinned and Amay turned to us, sake still in hand.

"We're herez. Readiez?"

As usual, I just nodded while Jun gave an actual worded answer. "Yesh!"

"Well Jun, do yer thing."

Jun smiled. "Okies!" She skipped off close enough to get noticed by guards, and started

drawing attention to herself with cute winks and poses. The two _male_ guards looked over, nudging each other and such, one making a wolf call and beckoning her over. Jun got a little bit closer, but not too close. She blew a kiss over with yet, another wink. "Mwah!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Breaking in, and talking swords... oh boy. Part 2**

They laughed a bit, one calling her closer again. "Aw come on foxy momma, don't tease from so far."

The third guard...just rolled _her_ eyes. Jun winked again... she sure as hell had the males wrapped around her finger.

"Makes me more cute from afar." She giggled in a flirty way.

"Nuh uh, I'm SURE you're even cuter close up."

"True! However, looks like Miss eye-roll might hurt me if I come over." Jun gave a cute innocent look, almost chibi like this time. The two looked at each other... and I couldn't believe it...they knocked out their own partner.

"Now she won't." Jun grinned... I could tell that's exactly how she planned it. 1 down, and 2 to go. She moved closer, being utterly adorable with her movements. Their attention was 100 on her. I bet I could've walked over with a bomb, and they could've cared less. Zack and Amay started pulling, and leading me around toward the back. I continued to watch Jun from the corner of my eye, and the guards never let her out of their sights. They were happily content with her. Amay came up behind the guards and motioned to Jun to take them down. Jun smiled sweetly at them with a wink-mostly the wink to Amay telling her she got it.

"I'm so sorry boys, but looks like... I'm going to have to break up the party. Goodnight!"

She grinned, quickly pushing a pressure point on each neck to cause total paralyzation for the moment-so they couldn't come at her. She then smacked them both in the head with a frying pan. She smacked them pretty hard... by the sound of it. Jun jumped over them, and followed the rest of us inside.

"Okz... I think we gotz ta go to the... 5th floor."

"You think? Or know?"

"Think."

"Okies... if you're not sure, why not split up?"

"Nah, too flighty."

"Then move already. I'm bored!"

"I AM moving...you aren't." Amay replied and continued walking. Jun followed behind as we were led through the halls of the place.

"Guards can pop up at anytime, so be wary."

"Okays."

As if on cue...we were spotted. Jun grinned, and I sighed... Zack drew his little vampire blade, and my sisters twisted a needle in her fingers. The four of them ran for our group, one handing in the back and shooting a gun. Jun took to that one, watching the guy barely miss, she flung a few needles. He promptly blocked with the side of his gun. Jun only used that moment to chance closer... and he returned fire... with exploding bullets. By the small explosions, I knew Cerberus' bullets did more damage...

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Jun whined, tossing a small ball like item at hit feet, before it even touched the ground it popped; smoke bomb. The guards coughed, as did Zack, who got caught in it as well... fighting another guard. My sister and I used this to our advantage. We could easily smack the guards in vital areas, knock them out, or just shoot at them. I ducked from one guard's wild, blind, swinging. I moved back, and pulled out Cerberus... it only took me a moment to aim... and catch him in the forehead. Second later, the bullet went off, and blew up. Eww... blood and brains littered the floor. Lucky for me, I ran and hid behind the wall when that happened. When the smoke cleared, Zack sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just hate fighting in general."

"Then leave it all to me! Super Jun to the rescue!" Jun smiled sweetly at Zack, and I bonked her on the head as she followed. "Ow!"

Zack chuckled a bit, he took a hold of my hand again as he started to follow Amay. I laced our fingers while Jun crossed her arms and sulked, walking behind them. Amay led us to the fourth floor as we were surrounded by more guards. Jun grinned.

"Operation impress the cutie under go!"

"What?" I gave a few blinks, and so did Zack.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Nothing, sweetie." Jun smiled again, and I scratched my head.

"...Weirdo..." I muttered, as Jun went into her pocket, pulling out another smoke bomb.

Zack stepped forward.

"I'll handle these guards, you guys head forward."

"I thought you said you don't like fighting... I don't mind it. So let Super Jun do her stuff!" I sighed.

"Either way, where Zack goes, I go."

Zack shrugged. "I just want this over as quickly as possible. But...there's something different about these guards and my sword is crying for blood. "His sword is crying for blood... alright, that's it. That damn sword just renewed every last creep I ever had for it.

"Alright... Jun and Amay can go. I'm staying with you."

"If you wish," He said running for the guards. Jun started pulling Amay off ahead.

"Come on, come on."

While Amay and Jun pressed on, I merely stood in the back, watching Zack carefully. He pulled his blood-red blade from its sheath, slicing swiftly through the first guard's neck. It was almost like a dance... a beautiful, yet horrible dance of death... that one could easily never finish. A guard caught my attention; he was sneaking up behind Zack. I threw a throwing knife right into the back of the neck of his fat neck. Zack spun, fully decapitating the other one as the red on the sword faded. I was sure it was drinking the blood spilled as Zack stabbed into the chest of the last one. Yup... that sword was downright unnatural and creepy. I was leaning my back against the wall... just watching.

"So your blade actually likes blood?" I asked, and Zack sighed.

"Yes...which is downright creepy and I hate using it... because that bloodlust starts to transfer into the wielder of the blade." Look, see? Even the owner and user of the damn blade thought it was creepy. See?! I'm not alone on those thoughts!

"Then why do you use it? Should I be scared?" I raised a brow.

"Well...it's my sword...we have like...a connection." He looked at me, sliding it back into the sheath. "And...I don't know... I've never let it get that far."

"I see... might as well sleep with one-eye-open so you can get Jun instead of me... incase that happens."

"If you insist." Zack chuckled, and I smiled lightly.

"Best that way... I don't want to die before her." He chuckled as he closed the space between us... before kissing me lightly.

"No worries."

"Whatever you say." I mumbled, and he hugged me... almost in a reassuring manner.

"If that ever happens, make sure you kill me before I have the chance to hurt you, ok?"

I returned the hug, with a sigh. "Tsk. I'd let you hurt me before I'd let that thought cross my mind." He frowned.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had hurt you..."

"You would have to. If that did happen, I'm not going to hurt you... so... too bad...?"

Zack sighed. "Well, at least kick my ass and knock me out if it looks like I'm changing, ok?"

"Okay...?"

He started pulling me along to catch up with the ninja and my sister. I was quiet... not even really thinking. I was just following automatically. I heard Amay's voice.

"Took you long enough, what'd you do, have a make-out sezzion?"

"That's really shouldn't matter to you..." I replied, looking over at her.

"It doez when we gotz a mission to complete."

"No. We didn't have a whatever you call it... can we finish up now?"

Amay made a fake gasp. "Ah! Jun! Your sister doesn't know what a make-out session iz!" She said opening the door.

"Ah! No way! GOOD! Then she can't have one with MY cutie!" HER cutie?! Whoa-what the hell?! Excuse me woman?! You better change that comment right now! Zack blinked at Jun, walking into the room where there were lazer alarm systems.

"Miss Jun... why the sudden interest?"

"What sudden interest? It's been there the entire time! Well... after the whole inviting me to come with ya thing! Tee hee."

Amay and I were already searching the room, and I saw my sister grin.

"Now...where would they put it...?"

Jun jumped in on the hunt.

"That look like it is?" Zack asked, and I looked over towards where he was looking. There little rock glowing and floating in a glass case up on a shelf.

"Ask Amay..."

Amay tried to reach it... hopping up and down. That's when Jun jumped on Amay's back, then climbed up to sit on her shoulders. When Amay jumped, Jun went for the grab. The case, I guessed was heavy. My sister had trouble picking up, but she managed it... and fell back and off of Amay in the process. Amay fell, too, and the case crashed into the floor, and broke. I watched the glass scatter among the floor upon impact... the case revealed the glowy opal-like stone.

"Ooops...?"

Zack shook his head at Jun's oops, and sighed. The glowing rock was fine...but something didn't seem right to me... the sword began to pulse with the same light as the opal.

"Sorry... I was only trying to help..." Jun whimpered, sitting up.

"No, don't worry about it Miss Jun, are you ok?" Zack asked helping her up.

"Now I am!" Jun exclaimed with a wink and clinging to his arm. I ignored her clinging for now, and I hung in the back of the room, watching the wanna-be-vampire sword for a few minutes. Amay stood up, and tried to take his glowing sword out. She was immediately thrown back into me as the sword pulsed, spirit-like wings from the glow appearing as it floated there. I caught Amay with both of my arms, but the force threw me back against the wall... I winced... and the wall was cracked some. I heard Jun's voice as I

laid Amay down.

"There's something you don't see everyday..."

Zack reached out to touch it, and the sword... hissed at him, the rock glowing and melding to embed itself in the handle. Jun spoke again,

"Your sword thinks it's a cat now, Zack-o."

If the situation wasn't so serious, I might have laughed a little. He went to grab the hilt, but the sword pointed its blade at him. I moved behind Zack, and wrapped them around Zack; a katana in one hand, and I held it up in defense. As long as I could hear it as it moved through the air, I didn't need to see. I saw Jun grab her sword, too.

The sword spoke. "Back off girls."

I blinked... and I was pretty sure Jun did, too, before we answered together at the same time.

"No."

"Wow... your blade's a weird-o Zack-o. I never heard a sword talk..."

Zack froze. "Neither have I."

The blade still hovered there. "You haven't hit your 21st birthday yet...why am I awakened?"

"Dunno." He replied, still shocked.

"The clock is ticking." It fell the floor, normal again, with a clatter.

"The clock is ticking?" I raised a brow, and gave Jun a shove towards it after she said her next three words.

"That was weird..."

"_You_ poke it and see if it stopped moving for sure..."

"Why me?! It might kill me!" Jun whined, and I gave her a blunt reply.

"...Better you than me or Zack..." Zack sighed, picking it up and re-sheathing the blade. I blinked again.

"Oh well. Looks like it stopped moving... which is good. It gave me the creeps." It always

did give the creeps... when I first read "Possess a blood-driven sword," from his profile.

Jun clung herself to Zack's arm again. He shrugged her off.

"H-hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were cutting off my circulation... and I don't want your sister mad at me."

"Awwws. Why can't you see I'm better! Asuka's... mean and she likes to keep to herself and her stupid evil black cat, Nala!"

Zack raised an eyebrow at the word 'cat'. Didn't he know what a cat was? "Well Miss Jun, you were taken were you not?"

"Yes... but..." Jun sniffled. "I'm better... and nicer... I'll treat you a whole LOT better than what she can! Her cat'll even hurt you..."

Zack sighed. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Jun sniffled more, attempting to kick Zack in the shin like a little kid. He moved his leg back... and moved to hide behind me. "You meanie! I even look better!"

"Why are you hiding behind me? You attracted her. You deal with it."

"YOU STOLE MY CUTIE!" Jun sobbed, hitting me with her high-heel shoe.

"OW! Hey! Stop! You big baby!"

"I AM NOT A BABY!" Whack whack... more whacking on me...

"No! I'm teaching you a lesson! Steal my cutie! PSH!"

"She didn't steal me..."

"Yes she did!"

Zack sighed. "Come... let's get out of here before we're caught."

"No! I WANT ASUKA TO GET CAUGHT! I'MMA TIE HER UP!"

"...It doesn't exactly help when you say what you're going to do..." I mumbled to her...

Amay gave a laugh, and pulled my sister with her. We followed.

"Let me go! I'mma kill 'er!"

Jun was still sniffling like a big baby... I would've hit her if she would've made matters worse. Zack sighed... giving Jun a hug. I glared... why did he baby her?! She would only keep coming back, and I would have to deal with it... plus, it made me uneasy... I smacked them both upside the head... and anime bumps formed on their heads. I hmphed, and moved to walk on ahead with my arms crossed... I could hear Jun whine. I picked up my pace, and I heard footsteps behind me... and it only made me move faster. I wasn't stopping anytime soon... but then... I grew tired, and had to stop. Zack was at my side a minute later. Silence ensued, and I looked off to the side... now i felt bad for hitting him. It wasn't his fault that he was so sweet... and couldn't help, but to try and make her feel better... it was only in his nature.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Going Home**

"I'm... sorry..." I muttered lowly, and he shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry. I didn't know how to react to her... clinginess."

"But... I hit you for no real reason..." I didn't look at him, "and... I'm sorry for getting jealous for nothing too." Zack took a hand from his pocket... and tried putting the arm around me, and I let him. I wrapped my arm around his side in return. I leaned on him slightly and closed my eyes with a sigh. I could feel his gentle touch when he rubbed my arm... it made me slightly smile.

"Guess there's only one thing left to do..."

"Go home and relax?"

"Up to you... I'm just the 'bodyguard', remember?" I chuckled lightly, and I looked up at him... of course he smiled that sweet smile.

"Well...I'd love it if you picked where to go from here."

"I don't know where to go... I'd love to go home and check on Nala... but... I don't know HOW to get to my apartment from here"

"Can you describe the place?" He gave me a smirk, and I did said task. It was a fairy good sized city, and the side I lived on was pretty clean. The building I lived in was large; of course, I did live in the same building with loads of people. It's not that I didn't have the money to buy and keep up with a house... but the entire time, it was just me and Hina, plus a cat. We didn't need much room... why waste the spaces of a house, if someone with like... a family for 6 or something could make use of it instead of an apartment? Zack took out his sword...and opened a portal.

"Forgot you could do that..." I slapped by forehead with a sweatdrop. "Crap..."

"Crap what?" Zack blinked at me.

"Well... um... there's a dol-kid! Staying with me... and I forget her 'unyuu'."

"What's an unyuu?"

"Strawberry daifuku..."

"Di...funkle?"

I chuckled lightly, and slightly, biting on my lip to keep from bursting out in laughs. Di funkle? What the hell was what? Haha... how cute.

"It's... rice cake, with a strawberry filling... kinda."

"And where would you... find some?"

"The... store near my apartment... I think..."

"So, let's go buy some?"

I pulled him with me, into the portal, around the corner and into a store. Zack smiled a bit… he looked almost like a kid in the shop... he looked adorable... I was guessing it was different than he was used to. I went to the counter, and started ordering the strawberry daifuku, and paying for it, along with a small package of cookies for Zack. I glanced over at him, and saw his eyes lit up. Cookies... he and Jun had an odd love for them... more than a child, that's for sure. Once I had gotten what I needed, I handed Zack the cookies and lead him out of the store, back around the corner, and into the apartment building. He started munching on his cookies...

"Nice place..."

I led him up a few flights of steps and stopping at a door. I pulled out the key and opened the door... only to be greeted with a box of crayons thrown at my head... by a certain green-eyed and blonde headed doll.

"Lair! You said it would only take you a few days to kill that prince and come home! You took more than just a few days to get back, Asuka!"

Hina, the doll, shouted at me, with an hmph and a cross of her arms. Zack stood behind me in the doorway... then showed himself, and made a bow to the doll.

"My apologies Miss... I required Asuka's help with something and took her off track."

Hina blinked at Zack a moment, before pointing at his face.

"Ahhh! You're the prince! Asuka! Your target followed you home like a puppy!"

I slapped my forehead, and kneeled down. "Um... change of plans? Here... I bought you extra strawberry daifuku to make up for it."

"Unyuu!" I gave a very small smile as the doll clung to the box of sweets. Zack couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled his best cute puppy face... which wasn't all that good. But, to me, he was still adorable.

"Do I really look like a puppy?"

"Hai!" She answered, looking up and still clung to the box. "Except... the face you had before was cuter like a puppy than this one!"

"I see." I could hear the laugh in his sweet voice.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry! Can you make that spaghetti stuff again, Asuka? Pwease?"

"Uh... sure?"

"Asuka...would you like help?"

"That's okay... you can go relax... and watch TV 'er something."

"Ahhh! I'M MISSING DETECTIVE KUNKUN!"

Pulling the box with her, Hina ran to the TV to turn on her show... and Zack followed after her as I went into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I pulled out what I would need... I got to work, but then... Hina came running into the room.

"Asuka! Asuka! Jun! She! Meanie! She called me a creepy thing!" I gave a few blinks... Jun?

"Jun?"

"She-nah! Weh!"

"What...? You're making no sense Hina..."

"Ju-! She-! Ugh-! Prince-! In his lap! And she! All mean too!"

I gave another blink, trying to understand the dolls ramblings... finally, the doll started making sense. "Jun! She's here! On the couch with the prince-guy!" I nodded, and then did a double-take, dropping the glass sauce container on the floor.

"WHAT?!"

Opening the side drawer to my right, I couldn't help but to grab a knife... then I dashed out of the kitchen. "...HEY!"

Zack still looked a little lost. "Did something break Miss Asuka? I heard a crash..."

Of course, I didn't answer that question. MISS Asuka?! What ever just happened to Asuka!?

"...Miss Asuka? What happened to just Asuka? AND why is she in your lap?! JUN!"

Jun squeaked like a mouse. "Ahhh! Zackie! Asuka's scaring me! LOOK she has a knife in her hand!"

Zack's sword, which was in its sheath leaning against the frame of the front door, was glowing. I didn't bother with it, and Zack glanced at the knife in my arm. Then held Jun tighter reflexively. My eyes narrowed... THE FUCKING TWO-TIMER! "Jun, I don't think Miss Asuka brought that out to kill you with...right Miss Asuka?" Damn straight I DID bring it out to kill her! My eyes flickered over to Zack's sword for a moment, then back at them. I was having second thoughts about that blade. A few anime veins popped on my head.

"No, no. Of course not..." I replied sarcastically, twirling the knife in my right hand. "Why would I kill my little sister? Oh... that's right! She's all cuddled up... to MY Zack! Two-timing pervert!" I flung the knife, missing purposely... but hitting the wall right by Jun's head.

"Someone's gone loco in her coco!"

Zack stood up, shifting Jun from his lap. "Since when was I your Zack? I thought I was Jun's Zack?" I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was kidding! Jun smirked, darkly towards me for a moment, before turning it back to her 'innocent face'. My face faulted.

"Jun's Zack?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"If it is...I don't know about it," Zack replied, looking at me as if wondering what was going on. His eyes were a bit glazed... they weren't like before... they just seemed... too different. I knew something was up... my stupid ass sister did something to him to make him act this way!

"Eh? JUN! Whatever the hell you did, end it now before I become an only child in our family!" I threatened, having picked Jun up by the collar of her dress.

"Owie! Zack! She's picking on me! WEH!"

Zack stepped between us, gently removing my fingers from Jun's dress. Jun smirked... she knew I wouldn't do anything against him.

"HEY!"

"Hey what? I cannot let you two hurt each other."

"Move." I demanded.

"If you are going to hurt her, I cannot."

I frowned. "I said move..."

He refused, and I sighed,

"Zack... please move?" He refused again, and shook again.

"Please? I don't want to have to move you by force..." I half pleaded, and he crossed his arms. I growled under my breathe, trying to push him to the side... he only shifted a bit, but otherwise, he didn't budge. I tried again, and then noticed from the corner of my eye that Zack's sword wanted out. It was a strange sight, since I never seen a sword move on its own. I didn't know what would happen, but I hoped it would help Zack out of this 'confusion'. Right as I made a single step towards it, Jun cut me off by grabbing my arm.

"No touchie the swordie!"

I raised a brow, trying to shake my sister off. "Why not? It wants out."

"Cuz I said so!"

Both Jun and myself started to spin in a small circle; me trying to pull away from Jun, and Jun holding on as if her life depended on it to keep me from the blade. It almost appeared as if we were dancing... a little. Soon enough, I could feel myself grow impatient, and struck Jun across the face with a slap. However, the same time, Jun struck me across the face with a slap of her own.

For a moment, we stood there, a hand against our cheeks from the red slap mark. I glared, kicking Jun in the shin. "OW!! THAT HURT!" Following up, I pushed Jun back and reached for the sword. I saw Zack instinctively catch Jun as if he merely dipping her as part of a dance. I rolled my eyes in disgust and touched the sword... it was weird... though, it glew with a bright purple light that filled the room... I watch his eyes slowly came to focus...and look Asuka from me to my sister, then drop Jun on her ass as he stepped away.

"Ow! Why'd you drop me?! I'm too cute to drop Zackie!" She yelled at Zack, before turning her attention to me. "What did I say Asuka?! I told you NOT to touch it!"Jun shouted standing and rubbing her butt.

"You're not the boss of me..." I returned bluntly.

"UGH! You ruin everything!!"

Zack kept his distance..."What was in that lip gloss...?"

"Um... nothing!" Jun laughed nervously. "Would you look at the time," She started, pretending to look at the watch on her wrist; even though she didn't wear one. "Go to go! Byes!" She dashed for the door to leave... leaving Zack and I confused. I waved a hand in front of Zack's face.

"Are you... back to normal yet?"

He looked down at me. "I think so. And I feel very ashamed of myself."

"Good. I would've killed myself if you were actually serious..."

I watched him go wide-eyed on me. "Never do that...I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Right..." I replied, walking into the kitchen to clean up the sause and glass that was all over the floor. He followed behind me.

"Asuka...let ME clean it up..."

"Why? I dropped the glass."

"Well... it was my fault... in a way."

"I got it..." I muttered, piling the glass together.

"Alright."

Hina was cleaning up the souse, while I got rid of the glass. It was long before it was cleaned up, and I went into the cabinets for another thing of sauce.

"Anything I can do?"

"Boil some water please... for the food."

He did as asked, while I carried on with the rest, getting the noodles and such while Hina went to watch TV.

"Would you like me to set the table?"

"If you want to. Up to you."

"If... you direct me to where I can find the stuff..."

"Um... those cabinets... on the right." I said, pointing over my shoulder, and continuing to work on the food. The smell of the food was enough to tell Hina that dinner was ready.

Dropping her crayons on the spot, she ran to the table with a smile. Sitting two yellow page books onto her seat, she pulled herself up on top-now tall enough to reach. After I brought the food in, Zack, being the gentleman he was...pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you..." I muttered, serving the spaghetti.

"Any time."

I watched Hina go after her plate, and Zack sat down, and began politely eating. I then sat, ate and as normally, kept to myself. I tuned everything else out as I thought... it wasn't long before Hina finished, hopped off of her seat to run around the table and give me her plate... since she couldn't reach across the table. Zack chuckled a bit.

"She's so cute." I took it, and got up when I finished, and took Hina and my own plate to go wash them. I watched the doll grin.

"Thankies!"

Zack soon got up and brought his plate to the kitchen as well. "That was delicious Asuka."

"Glad you enjoyed it..." I muttered, taking his dish to wash it, too. Although I didn't ask him to, Zack cleaned the table off of me. I smiled slightly to myself, as I put the dishes and silverware away. I hen moved to relax a bit on the couch... as soon as I sat, Hina bounced over, and hopped into my lap. I sighed, and heard Zack chuckled at us.

"Room for one more?" he asked with a smirk.

I glanced up at Zack with a blink. "No... you have it backwards... try and I'll bite you."

Zack blinked back at me. "Well, maybe I'd LIKE if you bit me." he recovered slyly.

"Weirdo..." I muttered under my breathe lowly. "Uh... I bite hard...?" Then I thought for a moment... eeep! Not this again! Zack smirked slyly, walking over and leaning near me, lips close to my ear as he whispered,

"Even Sexier Mi'Lady."

I could feel my face flush... a pure red no doubt. Zack laughed a bit as he kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him ever so slightly.

"You really are a weirdo..."

Zack smiled... not just any smile... my favorite one; the one he only have me. "But I'm

YOUR weirdo."

"True, and I love my weirdo."

"And I love my Princess," he replied softly, running his fingers through my hair.

"Since... when was I a princess?"

"Since I decided to call you one."

Zack sat next to us, putting one arm around behind my shoulders... in return, I leaned on him slightly, and the doll made my stomach her pillow. I closed my eyes to relax with a deep breathe, and I felt Zack's head against mine, comfortably. I could slowly feel myself drifting off... my eye-lids were getting heavy, and hard to keep up. After sometime, I fell asleep. For warmth, I felt myself cuddling up with Zack, like a kitten... and he didn't mind; he cuddled back, intent on sharing his body heat with me.


End file.
